Me Prometa
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Selama tiga tahun Tao selalu yakin akan janji Wufan untuk kembali lagi ke Negeri Tirai Bambu, tanah kelahirannya. Namun saat mereka kembali bertemu, keyakinan Tao memudar. / EXO Fanfic / TaoRis / KrisTao / GS
1. Chapter 1

Tiga tahun aku memegang janjimu.

Tiga tahun aku mengharapkanmu.

Tiga tahun aku menunggumu.

Namun ada masanya di mana aku menjadi ragu pada janjimu.

Janji hanya sekedar janji.

Tidak ada yang bisa memastikannya.

Keyakinanku memudar.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Ia memperhatikan sosok berkaos biru itu memindahkan pakaiannya satu per satu dari lemari ke dalam sebuah koper besar yang dibuka lebar. Ia sesekali membantu merapikan lipatan baju yang berantakkan karena tertumpuk baju yang lain. Bajunya memang tidak terlalu banyak, ia pun masih bisa memasukkan beberapa pasang sepatu ke dalam koper hitam itu.

Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas. Hal itu disadari oleh sosok berkaos biru tersebut.

"Kenapa, Tao?" tanya si kaos biru.

Ia yang bernama Tao segera mendongak dan memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Ge_." Ia memandang kamar berukuran tiga kali empat meter yang hampir kelihatan kosong karena sebentar lagi akan ditinggal pemiliknya. "Apa lagi yang kurang?"

Wufan meletakkan tangannya di dagu, berpikir. "Kurasa sudah semua."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tao memastikan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Wufan mengalami kesulitan saat di Kanada nanti.

Bukannya menjawab, Wufan malah tersenyum sendiri sambil membaringkan badannya di kasur. Pandangannya menerawang pada plafon dari _gypsum_ yang menjadi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan kamarnya. Ia punya banyak kenangan bersama Tao di sini.

"_Ge_! Aku bicara padamu!" kata Tao sambil memukul kaki Wufan dengan bantal. "Kau yang mau pergi, kenapa aku yang terlihat paling sibuk? Meskipun tidak ingin, pedulilah sendikit dengan kepidahanmu ini!" Tao kembali memukuli kaki Wufan agar lelaki itu bangun. "_Gege_!"

"Santailah sedikit. Kau terlalu khawatir, Tao…" kata Wufan. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Badanku pegal, berdiri lalu jongkok berulang-ulang untuk memasukkan semua bajuku."

"Kau saja yang malas!" cibir Tao. Ia duduk di kursi belajar Wufan lalu memutarnya. Kebiasaan Tao dari jaman dulu belum berubah.

Mereka hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang masa depan mereka. Akan jadi apa mereka nanti? Kadang timbul keegoisan dalam diri mereka untuk lebih memilih tetap menjadi anak kecil polos yang tahunya hanya main, makan, tidur, belajar. Tidak punya masalah kehidupan. Tidak terjebak dalam labirin kehidupan.

"_Ge_," panggil Tao.

"Mm?"

"Setelah di Kanada nanti, kau masih akan tetap ingat denganku, tidak?" tanya Tao polos sambil bertopang dagu. "Kan bisa saja kau melupakanku. Kulihat dari film banyak adegan seperti itu, sepetelah pergi, mereka melupakan orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Ya… beberapa tetap ingat–tapi berhubung itu drama romantis, aku jadi tidak mempercayainya."

Wufan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya dan menyilangkan kaki. "Ya sudah, kita buat saja cerita kita seperti drama romantis," kata Wufan.

Tao diam. "_Gege_ bicara apa, sih? Tao tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang simpel, tidak usah berbelit-belit," kata Tao sedikit merengut.

Wufan menarik kursi yang diduduki Tao agar mereka lebih dekat. Dalam jarak kurang dari tujuh senti, baik Wufan maupun Tao bisa merasakan kehangatan napas masing-masing. Iris gelap Tao bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan milik Wufan. Mereka merasakan jantung mereka berdekat sepuluh kali lebih cepat, namun mereka menyangkalnya. Menanggapnya sebagai efek kecapekan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Tao-_er_. Aku janji," ucap Wufan sambil mengaitkan kelingking mereka seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan saat membuat janji.

Air mata Tao hampir tumpah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia sudah SMP, dia tidak boleh menangis. Namun satu isakan berhasil lolos, diikuti isakan lain. Menyadari Tao yang mulai terisak, Wufan mendekat dan menariknya dalam satu rengkuhan. Menyandarkan kepala Tao pada dadanya.

Perpisahan semacam ini bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan. Namun keegoisan orang tua Wufan untuk berpisah, membuatnya harus memilih antara Kanada dan Korea Selatan. Kedua pilihannya sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal di tanah kelahirannya, China.

"Jangan menangis, Panda. Kau malah membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," kata Wufan mencoba melawak, tapi dia bukan tipe pelawak yang baik. Ia sama sekali tidak berhasil. Ia mengelus surai hitam Tao, mencium wanginya yang khas. "Beri aku waktu tiga tahun. Aku akan bekerja, cari uang, dan kembali lagi ke sini."

Tao mendongak. Matanya sembab, pipinya masih basah karena air mata. Wufan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyeka air matanya. "Tiga tahun lagi. Kau akan kembali, kan?"

Wufan mengangguk mantap. Dalam hati sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Wufan memperhatikan wajah oval Tao. Mulai dari kulit kuningnya, matanya yang berkantung, irisnya yang hitam bersinar, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang bisa melengkungkan senyum manis dan mengerucut lucu ketika memohon sesuatu. Warnanya peach.

"Tao… bolehkan?" tanyanya ambigu.

Perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan diri. Menginvansi jarak masing-masing. Lamat-lamat memejamkan mata, merasakan kedua belah bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Menikmati sensasi aneh, hangat, dan basah yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus belalu. Wufan sudah berada di Kanada. Awalnya mereka masih saling mengirimi surat (karena biaya telfon mahal), namun kegiatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Selain karena lama sekali sampai, kadang mereka lupa apa yang mereka bicarakan di surat sebelumnya. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan _Facebook_, pemerintah China memblokirnya.

Tiga tahun lebih terasa cepat sekali berlalu. Tao sudah kelas tiga SMA, sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Selama itu ia berusaha keras untuk belajar dan meningkatkan nilai-nilai yang selama ini minim, sesuai apa yang Wufan pesankan padanya. Meskipun belum pernah meraih peringkat pertama, setidaknya nama Tao pasti akan menghiasi deretan lima besar. Mereka sama-sama berjuang di daratan yang berbeda.

Diam-diam Tao bekerja di salah satu café di bandara GuangZhou, dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu Wufan suatu saat nanti. Ia masih percaya pada janji mereka, tiga tahun setelah hari itu mereka pasti bertemu lagi.

"Tao! Antarkan ke meja tujuh!" seru seorang dari jendela kecil yang menghubungkan _front_ dengan dapur. "Satu tiramisu dan Americano," ulang sang chef.

Tao mengambil nampan dan meletakkan dua pesanan itu di sana. Ia berjalan menuju meja nomot tujuh yang ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam cepak. Tao meletakkan pesanan orang itu di mejanya. Sekilas ia melihat banyak kantong kertas dan boneka di dua kursi sebelahnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati," kata Tao sebelum berlalu.

Di luar, banyak gadis-gadis remaja menggangkat _banner_ bertuliskan Kris bersama kamera-kamera mahal berlensa panjang di tangan satunya. Mereka mondar-mandir di luar café dan memotret lelaki yang tadi Tao antarkan pesanannya.

"Kenapa ramai sekali, sih?" tanya Tao pada rekan kerjanya yang sedang menyerahkan _list_ pesanan meja lain. "Dia siapa?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Chen. Tao menunjuk lelaki berpakaian hitam itu. "Kris."

"Ha? Darimana kau tahu, _Ge_?" tanya Tao. Ia saja tidak mengenalnya. Memangnya orang itu siapa?

"Dari _banner_ itu," jawab Chen sambil tertawa.

Tao manyun. "Aku salah bertanya padamu, _Ge_," katanya sambil duduk. "Seriuslah sedikit! Kau menyebalkan!" Chen tidak menjawab dan malah terus tertawa.

Tao memperhatikan sosok berapakaian serba hitam yang seperti ingin ke pemakaman. Tampan, kesan pertama yang ia dapati. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena orang itu menggunakan kacamata hitam besar. Dahi Tao berkerut ketika melihat bibirnya yang aneh. Ia merasa mengenalnya.

_Itu… seperti bibir Wufan Ge_, batin Tao. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengingat ciuman pertamanya tiga tahun lalu dengan Wufan. Ia jadi merona mengingatnya.

Seorang lain datang dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan lelaki berambut cepak itu. Mereka berbincang singkat. Tao semakin penasaran dengan orang itu karena dia sama sekali tidak melepas kacamatanya.

Orang itu bersiap untuk pergi. Ia meraih ponsel, koper, dan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba biru ke tangannya. Sementara _paper bag_ miliknya dipegang oleh temannya yang baru sampai. Mereka meninggalkan café, namun mata Tao mengikutinya hingga si pria berambut cepak itu melepaskan kacamatanya.

Mata Tao membulat seketika. Ia berlari meninggalkan café, menghiraukan panggilan Chen. Berdesak-desakkan dengan gadis-gadis lain, Tao berusaha mengejar sosok jangkung itu. Ia yakin sekali, itu Wufan-nya. Wufan yang dulu berjanji akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Wufan yang ia yakin akan kembali lagi.

"Wufan _Ge_!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin di antara gadis-gadis yang juga meneriakkan nama Kris.

Tao tidak kenal Kris. Yang ia kenal adalah Wufan-nya. Yang di depan itu Wufan, bukan Kris!

"Wufan _Ge_!" teriak Tao lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kerumunan orang semakin mendesaknya ke belakang hingga Tao hanya mampu melihat kepalanya saja.

Ia menunduk, menyerah pada lelaki itu. Seketika keyakinannya terhadap Wufan sirna. Mungkin saja Wufan tidak mengingatnya lagi. Mungkin saja Wufan merasa lebih nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Mungkin saja apa yang ciuman mereka waktu itu hanya lelucon.

Dari dulu Wufan tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada Tao. Ia saja yang selalu menganggap Wufan mencintainya karena lelaki itu selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. Mungkin saja selama itu Wufan hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Ya, adik kecil yang harus dilindungi.

Tao merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia jatuh terduduk. Setelah tiga tahun lebih berusaha ceria meski ia ingin mengangis, akhinya ia menangis lagi karena orang yang sama.

"Tao, kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya Chen setelah berhasil mengejar Tao. "Kenapa kau malah menangis? Tao! Tao!"

Buru-buru Tao menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Tidak apa-apa, _Ge_."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chen sambl menoleh pada segerombol orang yang memenuhi eskalator.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghilang, berita-berita bodoh itu langsung menyebar," kata lelaki yang memegangi _paper bag_ di samping lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Aku tahu," jawab si Jangkung.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa malah baru kembali sekarang? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Kris!" kata manager yang menjemputnya di China. "Bagaimana liburanmu? Kulihat kau semakin gemuk."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu tertawa samar. "Aku disuruh makan oleh _Mama_ku. Dia bilang badanku kurus kering."

"Dan kau akan kembali diratakan oleh perusahaan," canda managernya. "Ayo pergi."

Sekumpulan gadis-gadis mengikuti kemana Kris melangkah. Kilatan cahaya lampu _blitz_ menghujani Kris dari segala arah. Kehadiran Kris, _leader_ EXO, membuat kegiatan di bandara GuangZhou menjadi kacau. Kris berusaha seramah mungkin pada _fans_ yang meminta tanda tangannya meskipun mereka menyebalkan.

"Wufan _Ge_!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Kris mendengarnya, namun ia tidak bisa berbalik karena desakan dari sana-sini.

Dahinya sedikit menyerngit bingung. Selama ini _fans_nya memanggil ia dengan sebutan Kris _Ge_ atau _Duizhang_, bukan Wu Fan. Darimana _fans_-nya tahu nama kecilnya? Setahuannya hanya Sang Ibu yang sampai hari ini masih memanggilnya Wufan meski selama di Kanada namanya Kevin Wu.

"Wufan _Ge_!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"_Neon geureul aneunka_?" tanya managernya.

Kris sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Tinggi _abnormal_nya sangat memberi keuntungan untuknya. Ia melihat seorang jatuh terduduk di sana. Rambut hitamnya membuat Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "_Ani…_" jawab Kris sedikit ragu. Ia masih penasaran dengan sosok itu.

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Kita akan naik eskalator," pesan si manager.

Kris mulai menapaki anak tangga eskalator. Ia kembali melihat sosok yang kini bersama seorang lelaki.

"Hei, kudengar katanya kau mengalami kecelakaan saat di Kanada?" tanya managernya lalu memperhatikan ia dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Kau tidak kenapa-napa, kan? Tidak cedera? Tidak luka?"

"Sedikit benturan di kepala. Kata dokter aku mengalami gegar otak ringan. Tapi aku masih ingat denganmu, _Hyung_," kata Kris setengah bercanda sambil merangkul managernya.

.

.

.

**TBC / DONE?**

.

.

.

**1.701 words**

*neon geureul aneunka = kau mengenalnya?

_Another_ fic dari saya. Agak nge-galau ea? Hahahaa… saya masih bingung mau dilanjutin atau nggak. Hahahaa…

Makasi ya yang udah review _MILK_ :9

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat.

Finished at:

May 13, 2013

10.30 A.M.

Published at:

May 13, 2013

11.09 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Tao memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus. Sesekali ia tertawa mengingat kenangan tersendiri dari tiap barang yang ada dikamarnya. Ia memasukkan boneka panda kecil–barang terakhir di mejanya–ke dalam kardus lalu menutup dan memplesternya dengan lakban. Ini boks terakhir.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kamarnya nyaris kosong melompong. Tinggal lemari, meja belajar, dan kasur saja yang ada di ruangan itu, selebihnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus sejak seminggu lalu.

Seminggu ini menjadi minggu yang melelahkan bagi Tao. Setelah ujian dan libur, ia harus membereskan semua perabotannya untuk pindah ke Korea karena Ayahnya dimutasi. Tao menurut saja. Lagipula mau apa dia di China sendirian? Ia masih sangat bergantung pada kakak dan orang tuanya.

"Tao! Kau sudah selesai?" panggil sang ibu dari luar. "Ayo makan! Kau belum makan dari tadi siang!" katanya.

"Iya, _Ma_!" jawab Tao. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel, lalu keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah mengadakan konser dadakan.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Itu kopermu, _Jie_." Tao menunjuk sebuah koper besar yang terlihat paling mencolok di rel. Tentu saja paling berbeda. Sejauh ini yang ia lihat koper-koper di rel kebanyakan berwarna hitam, sementara milik kakaknya adalah gabungan dari banyak _cover_ majalah–modelnya memang begitu. Tao sendiri sudah mendapat koper _leopard-_nya sejak jadi.

"Ayo!" ajak Tiffany, kakak Tao. Mereka berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di salah satu restoran.

"Kau bahagia sekali berada di sini, _Jie_," kata Tao.

Tiffany menoleh melihat adiknya sambil terus berjalan. "Daripada memasang wajah murung yang jelek karena meninggalkan China, lebih baik memasang wajah bahagia, kan?" tanya Tiffany ditambah senyum lebar dan mata menyipit. Ia merangkul Tao. "Jangan sedih begitu, _nae dongsaeng_. Kau pasti akan mendapat teman baru di sini," kata Tiffany meyakinkan.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Korea, _Jie_? Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Tao. Seingatnya, kakaknya yang paling cantik ini–tentu saja paling cantik karena ia hanya memiliki satu kakak–tidak pernah terlihat mendatangi tempat kursus bahasa Korea manapun.

"Aku belajar dari buku, lagu, dan drama. Setidaknya kau harus tahu dasar-dasar bahasa di sini. Jangan hanya mengandalkan bahasa Inggris," kata Tiffany sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan orang tua mereka.

"Kau mau makan apa, sayang?" tanya _mama_nya.

Tao dan Tiffany membolak-balik buku menu. Sebenarnya Tao tidak bisa membaca apapun yang tertulis di sana. Yang Tao lihat hanya sederetan lingkaran, garis, dan persegi, yang dijajarkan jadi satu. Ia bingung, bagaimana orang Korea bisa membacanya?

"_Naega bulgogi japchaereul wonhayeyo_," kata Tiffany sambil menunjuk buku menunya.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa, _Jie_?" tanya Tao yang tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin bulgogi japchae," Tiffany mengartikan kalimatnya. Tao hanya manggut-manggut.

Karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilihatnya, jadi Tao memilih menu makan siangnya secara acak melalui gambar. Ia memilh mie berwarna coklat. Tiffany memberitahu bila yang ia pilih adalah jajangmyun dan menjelaskan kalau mie hitam itu menggunakan pasta kedelai hitam yang disebut _chunjang_.

Tao bukan K-_popper_ seperti Tiffany. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Korea selain ibu kotanya Seoul dan mata uangnya won. Itupun ia ketahui saat belajar geografi dulu. Ia saja tidak mengerti saat Tiffany menjelaskan tetang _SM_, _JYP_, dan _YG_. Apa itu? _Brand_ fashion Korea? Namanya aneh sekali.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Bandara Incheon yang disebut-sebut sebagai bandara nomor satu di dunia. Harus ia akui bila bandara ini memiliki interior yang keren. Orang-orang dari berbagai negara banyak terlihat di sana. Tentu saja, ini kan terminal internasional.

"AAA! EXO! _Mama_! _Baba_! Aku ke sana dulu!" kata Tiffany tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju kerumunan orang di gerbang _arrival_ tanpa menunggu jawaban siapapun. Ia membawa ponsel dan kamera _pocket_-nya.

Tao meminum tehnya yang baru tiba. "_Jiejie_ kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia hanya berteriak EXO. Mungkin EXO baru tiba di sini," kata sang _Baba_. Lelaki yang usianya sudah setengah abad itu sedikit mendongak dari layar tabletnya lalu menurunkan kacamata bacanya. "Kau tidak ikutan seperti _Jiejie_-mu, Tao-_er_?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih tertarik pada makanan ini." Tao nyengir sambil menunjuk jajangmyunnya. "Aromanya menggoda. Selamat makan!" katanya sambil mengaduk mie itu dengan sumpit.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju halte seusainya mengikuti kursus bahasa Korea. Karena kepindahannya, ia jadi harus menunda kuliahnya selama setahun untuk melancarkan bahasa Koreanya dulu. _Mama_nya mendaftarkan dia dan Tiffany ke satu lembaga kursus. Saat di tes ternyata Tiffany sudah cukup menguasai dasar-dasarnya, sehingga dia hanya perlu datang seminggu tiga kali. Sedangkan Tao datang setiap hari.

Ia dipaksa menggunakan bahasa Korea di manapun karena tidak ada yang bisa bahasa Mandarin. Penggunaan bahasa Inggris orang Korea pun terdengar aneh di telinga Tao. Karena keterbatasan bahasa, ia jadi lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan kakaknya yang bicara.

Ia melewati sebuah gedung yang ramai didatangi perempuan. Karena penasaran, Tao ikut-ikutan ingin melihat. Sepuluh menit menunggu, datanglah sebuah van berwarna hitam di depannya. Ketika pintu van terbuka, dua orang laki-laki keluar dari sana. Yang satu berambut pirang, menggunakan masker, dan yang satu lagi menggunakan kacamata. Mereka tersenyum sekilas dan langsung masuk.

Tao mendengus. Hanya itu? Apa bagusnya orang-orang itu? Kupingnya pengang mendengar jeritan histeris gadis-gadis di sampingnya.

Tao berjalan lagi menuju halte tujuannya. Ia baru sadar, selama seminggu di Korea ia belum mengunjungi tempat manapun selain tempat kursus dan mini market dekat flat mereka. Alasannya mudah, ia takut tersesat. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia ada di bagian pusat informasi atau kantor polisi karena hilang seperti anak kecil. Umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun.

Kata Tiffany, kota ini sangat indah ketika malam, apalagi kalau melihatnya dari tepi Sungai Han. Katanya lampu-lampu yang memantul di permukaan sungai terlihat romantis. Tiffany selalu bilang ingin pergi kencan di sana dengan kekasihnya di masa depan. Selain itu yang Tao tahu adalah _Lotte World_. Tao ingin sekali mencoba permainan di sana.

Sepertinya akhir minggu nanti akan menjadi hari yang sibuk bagi Tiffany karena akan menjadi _tour guide_ pribadi Tao selama seharian penuh. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu yang berarti lusa.

Tao tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengajak Tiffany yang penakut itu naik wahana tinggi. Lalu mencoba semua jajanan khas Korea. Dan berkeliling sampai malam.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya Seoul akan menjadi kota yang menyenangkan untuknya. Ia bisa memulai hidup baru. Melupakan yang lama. Menulis cerita yang baru. Mencari cinta yang baru. Melupakan Wufan beserta kenangan tentang mereka di GuangZhou.

"Semoga Seoul menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan," bisik Tao optimis sambil melangkah naik ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Duizhang_! Ayo pergi makan!" ajak Luhan pada sosok yang sedang tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Ia menarik bantal itu dengan paksa. "_Ya_! Naga jelek! Jangan mentang-mentang kau habis kecelakaan, kau bisa malas-malasan lalu tidur seharian! Aku tahu kau sudah sembuh total!"

"_Xiao_ Lu, kau ganas sekali," kata Sang _Maknae_, Kai. Ia terkekeh melihat tetua EXO mengamuk pada _leader_ mereka.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo, Luhan _Jie_ yang menjadi jam weker-nya _Duizhang_," kata Lay dari dapur. Ia terkekeh.

EXO adalah sebuah grup asuhan dan terobosan terbaru _SM Entertainment_ yang debut belum lama ini. Kali ini mereka membuat grup seperti Co-Ed, menggabungkan laki-laki dan perempuan menjadi satu grup. Cukup beresiko memang. Tapi nyatanya _fans_ EXO yang menamakan diri EXOtic malah semakin banyak dari waktu ke waktu.

EXO memiliki delapan _member_, empat laki-laki dan perempuan yang dipecah dalam dua unit. EXO-K untuk _namja_, EXO-M untuk _yeoja_. EXOtic membuat pohon keluarga untuk EXO. Kris, _leader_nya, sebagai _appa_. Lay sebagai _eomma_. Suho sebagai kakek. Kyungsoo sebagai nenek. Sisanya Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Xiumin, sebagai anak dan cucu.

"Lay, kau kan istrinya, bangunkan suamimu sana!" canda Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Aku masih lebih tua darimu," kata Lay sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol main-main. "Lagipula aku tidak mau punya suami seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu seperti Suho _Harabeoji_?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul Suho yang lebih pendek darinya. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Aku bukan kakekmu," kata Suho, "wajahnya _Duizhang_ masih lebih tua daripada aku."

"Bicara apa kau, Junmyeon?" tanya Kris yang setengah sadar sambil berjalan ke dapur. Ternyata Luhan berhasil membangunkannya. Terlihat Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang Kris.

Kai melihatnya kagum. "Woah… kau pakai cara apa membangunkannya, Lu?"

Sebuah jitakkan mendarat manis di kepala Kai. "Dasar _maknae_ kurang ajar. Biar aku lebih pendek, aku lebih tua darimu!" Luhan mengambil topinya. "Ayo pergi. Aku lapar sekali setelah latihan tadi. Harusnya kita sudah makan daritadi kalau saja si Naga Jelek itu tidak tidur dulu."

Kris diam saja sambil memakai sebuah jaket kulit coklat. Ia sudah biasa selalu disalahkan Luhan. Baru ia ingin bercermin, Luhan sudah menarik kerah bajunya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bercermin. Kau lama sekali kalau dandan," katanya sewot.

Dari antara mereka, tinggi Luhan adalah yang terpendek kedua setelah Kyungsoo. Dia juga yang paling cerewet. Luhan adalah _mood_ _maker_ dalam grup bersama Chanyeol dan Kai. Dia tidak sungkan untuk dekat dengan _member_ perempuan maupun laki-laki, membuatnya menjadi visual EXO yang mempunyai _fans_ sekaligus _haters_ paling banyak.

"Kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia baru dari gedung _SM_ saat diberi tahu mereka akan makan malam di luar.

"Kulihat di sana ada restoran bebek peking yang baru buka. Aku mau mencobanya," kata Chanyeol disetujui Kai.

"Padahal aku mau makan iga bakar dekat perusahaan," kata Luhan polos.

"Besok saja kau pergi beli sendiri, Lu," kata Kris.

Mereka berjalan menuju dua van yang selalu _stand by_ untuk mereka di _basement_ apartemen yang menjadi _dorm_ mereka. Kris masuk ke van berwarna hitam diikuti Lay, Suho, dan Luhan. Van putih yang satu lagi ditempat oleh Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin.

"Beliin, _dong_!" kata Luhan setengah bercanda. Biasanya berhasil karena _leader_ mereka lebih menurut dengan _member_nya. Tergantung _mood_ Kris juga _sih_.

"Cepat masuk atau kutinggal kau!" kata Kris. Luhan pun masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.568 words**

Dan yaa… saya melanjutkannya. Padahal niat awalnya pengen bikin oneshoot aja. Hahaha...

Ini Yaoi atau GS? Saya serahkan pada kalian. Saya nggak nulis _gender_nya Tao, kan? Biarkan kalian berfantasi sendiri. Kalau saya nggak sengaja menulis Tao sebagai gadis, ya sudah, berarti GS. Hahaha… ._.v #diterbanginpakelayangan. Nulis yaoi itu tekanan batin m(_)m.

_Thanks to_: KyuKi Yanagishita, 7D, PrinceTae, Asha lightyagamikun, meyy-chaan, ZiTao99, TaoHyun Addict, putchanC, Song Hye Hoon, Visual4, DevilFujoshi, Jung hae-jin, Maudy, Kim Soo Hyun, Shin Zi Tao, ZHNML, Peach panda, , RaY'z Kim, PearlWonkyu, XiuBy PandaTao, dan semua yang udah baca, fave, alert. _Gomawo_.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 13, 2013

02.50 P.M.

Published at:

May 14, 2013

07.32 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

Tao memperhatikan penampilannya pada pantulan cermin. Ia mengenakan kaos hijau tanpa lengan dan celana panjang. Simpel, kan? Berhubung hari ini adalah musim panas dan ia pasti akan berkeringat selama seharian. Ia tidak mau kepanasan sendiri dan _mood_-nya jadi jelek.

Ia melirik Tiffany yang baru selesai mencatok rambut merah panjangnya hingga lurus seperti triplek. Kontras dengannya, Tiffany malah terlihat ribet. Memang, dia hanya mengenakan kaos _pink_ dan _hotpants_ yang memperlihatkan kaki indahnya. Tapi Tiffanny memakai banyak sekali gelang dan kalung.

"Kau mau ke taman bermain atau apa, _Jie_?" tanya Tao polos. "Aksesorismu banyak sekali."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu _Jiejie_-mu saja, Tao," kata _Mama_nya sambil tersenyum. "Sebelum berangkat, sarapan dulu."

Tao segera duduk di meja makan. Mereka sarapan sup ayam yang baru matang. Harum sekali. Dengan lahap Tao menyendokkan sup itu ke mangkuknya lalu memakannya seperti orang kelaparan. Ia bahkan sampai nambah dua kali!

"Tao! Sisakan untukku!" kata Tiffany seraya duduk di sampingnya dan menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk.

"Habis kau lama sekali," kata Tao. Ia menghabiskan supnya lalu minum. "_Mama_, masakanmu memang yang paling top!" Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Tao memang begitu. Ia mengeskpresikan dirinya secara bebas. Tidak masalah terlihat seperti anak-anak, karena inilah yang membuat kepribadiannya menarik. Ia tidak marah saat seseorang meledeknya. Suka merengut saat merengek meminta sesuatu pada keluarganya–terutama _baba_nya yang memanjakan dia. Ia masih suka menonton kartun. Sangat senang dengan cemilan manis. Juga bisa menghabiskan setengah buah semangka seorang diri saat musim panas.

"Ayo Tao, kita berangkat," ajak Tiffany setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia makan sedikit. Sedang diet katanya. Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Tiffany masih ingin diet setelah memiliki tubuh sekurus itu.

"_Mama_, kami berangkat!" Tiffany berseru sebelum menutup pintu. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju _Lotte World_.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali!" keluh Luhan setelah seharian latihan untuk album _repackage_ mereka.

Ia, Lay, dan Kris, memang dekat karena kesamaan latar belakang, sama-sama orang China–meski Kris mengganti kewarganegaraannya jadi Kanada. Mereka keluar gedung _SM_ melalui pintu belakang. Bodoh sekali kalau mereka menggunakan pintu depan. Sama saja dengan mengumpankan diri pada singa yang belum makan setahun. _Fans_ mereka bisa jadi lebih mengerikan daripada singa.

"_Ge_, kata _manager_, saat menghilang ke Kanada waktu itu kau kecelakaan, ya? Bagaiman bisa?" tanya Lay. Ia mendongak melihat Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tinggi Lay hanya sedagu Kris saat ia hanya mengenakan _sneakers _tanpa _insole_ seperti sekarang.

"Aku lupa cara mengemudi karena selama di sini sama sekali tidak pegang stir," kata Kris sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Agak malu juga menceritakan hal ini pada _member_nya.

"Penyebab kecelakaanmu kurang elit. Kan lebih elit kalau ditabrak pesawat, atau ditabrak _IronMan_ sekalian," canda Luhan dan dibalas dengan rambutnya yang diacak Kris. "Selama gegar otak, apa saja yang kau lupakan?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu. Ia menoleh melihat wajah Kris. Matanya membesar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _namja_ tinggi itu. "Jangan bilang kau melupakanku dan para _member_ EXO. Akan kucincang kau kalau sampai bilang iya," tambahnya cepat.

"_Xiao Lu_…" kata Lay menenangkan Luhan padahal sosok berambut pirang itu sedang bercanda tapi terlihat serius sekali. Nampaknya Luhan berbakat menjadi pemain film.

Kris terus berjalan menuju gerai _bubbletea_ tujuan mereka yang sudah terlihat di depan mata. "Aku tidak melupakanmu. Puas?" tanyanya sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah nyengir lebar. "Aku hanya melupakan masa laluku saat di China. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu."

"Kasihan sekali orang kau lupakan," kata Luhan, "kau tidak berniat mencari tahu?"

Sebelumnya Kris pernah berpikiran untuk mencari tahu masa lalunya, namun diurungkan. "_Mama_ku tidak mengijinkan. Katanya aku harus menghadapi hidupku yang sekarang dan tidak boleh melihat ke belakang."

"Kau bergantung sekali dengan _mama_mu," kata Luhan yang langsung disikut Lay. Luhan menoleh pada Lay yang matanya sudah menajam. "_Weisheme_? Memang begitu kenyataanya. Dia selalu bilang, _mama_ku begini, _mama_ku begitu. Benar, kan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Keluargaku hanya tinggal _Mama_ku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Tao!" rengek Tiffany sambil berusaha berlari menjauh dari Tao, tapi tangannya sudah ditarik. Jadilah adegan tarik menarik yang cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Ayolah, _Jie_! Masa kau mau membiarkanku naik _rollercoaster_ sendirian?" tanya Tao. "_Bbuing-bbuing_…" itu _aegyo_ yang baru ia pelajari dari salah satu acara TV lokal.

"Aku takkan mempan dengan _aegyo_ panda macam dirimu! Kau kan tahu aku takut ketinggian, kenapa malah disuruh naik begituan? Tidak mau!" kata Tiffany sambil menggelembungkan pipi.

Seperti rencana Tao, mereka berangkat menuju _Lotte World_. Mereka memainkan berbagai macam wahana. Awalnya Tao membiarkan Tiffany memilih wahana-wahana yang terbilang cukup normal. Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk memilih wahana. Tadi mereka sudah masuk rumah hantu yang membuat Tiffany teriak-teriak sambil menutup mata. Sekarang ia ingin naik _rollercoaster_.

"_Jebbal_…" kata Tiffany. Ia benar-benar takut naik _rollercoaster_. Terakhir kali ia naik _rollercoaster_, perutnya terasa dikelitiki tanpa ampun. "Aku akan mentraktirmu seharian kalau kau mau mengganti pilihan wahanamu. Lihat, antreannya panjang seperti itu. Kapan kita akan naik?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk antrean di depan _rollercoaster_ yang memang sangat panjang.

Tao berpikir sejenak. Benar juga apa kata Tiffany, antreannya terlalu panjang. Lagipula kalau sekarang ia mengganti pilihan wahananya, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun hari ini. Kan Tiffany bilang ingin mentraktirnya kalau ia mengurungkan niatnya naik _rollercoaster_.

"Baiklah. Tapi traktir aku seharian."

Tiffany menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia menjadi tegang lagi mengingat seberapa besar napsu makan Tao. Ia menepuk dahi. Habislah uang sakunya untuk sebulan dalam sehari. Adiknya yang sok polos ini diam-diam adalah _evil_. Ia harus melupakan album _repackage_ EXO sampai uangnya kembali terkumpul.

"Ya... Ayo cari wahana lain." Tiffany pasrah kalau pulang-pulang dompetnya yang semula gemuk akan rata seperti dilindas tronton.

Mereka pergi mencari wahana lain yang pastinya tidak membuat Tiffany teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada _Drunken Basket_, sebuah permainan di mana kau harus duduk dalam sebuah keranjang dan diputar-putar selama beberapa menit.

Tao tertawa riang sekali setelah menaikinya. Tiffany mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu minum. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia pernah menaiki wahana sejenis itu di _theme park_ China dan tidak kenapa-napa. Tao saja yang tadi memutar stir di tengah mereka dengan kencang sehingga tempat duduk mereka ikut-ikutan perputar kencang.

Lalu mereka mengantre pada wahana _Crazy Bumper Car_. Sepertinya Tiffany ingin balas dendam. Ia menabrakkan mobilnya dengan mobil Tao sehingga terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua. Tak jarang Tao maupun Tiffany menabrak pengunjung lain. Mereka tidak peduli dan tetap tertawa lebar.

"Tao ayo foto di sini!" ajak Tiffany ketika mereka melewati wahana _Camelot Carrousel_–sebuah komedi putar. Ia menarik Tao dan mengeluarkan kamera _pocket pink_ kesayangannya.

"Kalau aku juga ikut foto, siapa yang memegang kameranya, _Jie_?" tanya Tao _super_ polos.

"_Selca_!" seru Tiffany.

Ia memposisikan tangannya sedikit ke bawah dan Tao berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya supaya terlihat di kamera. Setelah lampu warna merah berkedip sekali, Tao mendekat pada Tiffany untuk melihat hasilnya. Pada foto, Tiffany _mehrong_ sementara dirinya mengangkat kedua tangan dengan komedi putar sebagai latarnya.

"Kau jelek, _Jie_," kata Tao sambil tertawa setelah melihat wajah konyol Tiffany.

Tiffany memukul pundak adiknya main-main. "Kalau aku jelek, kamu lebih jelek lagi," balasnya. "Ayo ke sana!" Tiffany menunjuk wahana empat dimensi.

"Katamu ini giliranku untuk memilih…" rengut Tao tanpa mau melangkah meski Tiffany sudah menariknya. "Naik itu saja!"

Tiffany mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tao. Awalnya ia tidak tahu jenis permainan apa itu, kemudian ia sadar. "Tidak mau! Itu tinggi! Lagipula kalau bajuku basah bagaimana? Aku tidak bawa baju lagi. Rambutku ini sudah kutata sejam lebih!" Tiffany melemparkan semua alasan yang ada di otaknya.

_Flume Ride_, sebuah permainan sejenis _Niagara Gara_. Tentu saja kau pasti takkan bisa lari dari cipratan air. Maka dari itu, setelah dipaksa dan dibujuk menggunakan Panda-Eyes-Bbuing-Bbuing (begitu Tiffany menamakan _aegyo_ milik Tao), Tao duduk di kursi paling depan, sedangkan Tiffany di paling belakang. Tetap saja dia basah.

"Ayo foto lagi!" ajak Tao. Badannya benar-benar basah dari ujung rambut sampai sebatas pinggang. "Pasang wajah sejelek-jeleknya!"

Tao memegang ponselnya di depan, dan Tiffany mengintip dari pundak Tao. Tiffany melebarkan matanya sambil menunjukkan giginya. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila, ditambah dengan rambut merahnya yang kini berantakkan dan kusut. Sementara Tao malah memasang wajah sekeren-kerennya.

"Panda! Kau mengerjaiku lagi! Awas saja kau!" teriak Tiffany pada Tao yang sudah lari menjauh sambil tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Tiffany dan Tao menduduki rerumput di tepi Sungai Han. Benar apa yang Tiffany bilang, pemandangannya indah sekali. Ditemani dengan setas cemilan sebagai pengganti makan malam, mereka melepas lelah setelah seharian main di _Lotte World_. Mereka tidak sempat pergi ke tempat lain karena _Lotte World_ terlalu luas untuk dikunjungi. Setelah seharianpun mereka belum menaiki seluruh wahananya.

Setelah naik _Flume Ride_, mereka membeli dua kaos kembar di toko _merchandise_. Tiffany menggunakan kaos bergambar Lorry, sementara Tao menggunakan kaos bergambar Lotty. Lorry dan Lotty, dua maskot _Lotte World_.

Tiffany memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia memakan tteokbokki sambil memperhatikan lampu-lampu mobil yang melaju di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan Seoul bagian sana. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Di sampingnya, Tao duduk bersila. Ia sudah menghabiskan tteokbokki miliknya dan sedang memakan kentang tornado yang diberi bumbu keju. Bermain seharian membuat perutnya benar-benar lapar. Jangan salahkan dia kalau ia makan banyak sekali hari ini.

"Tao, kau mau jadi artis tidak?" tanya Tiffany tiba-tiba.

Tao menoleh dengan mulut masih penuh makanan. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyanya setelah melan kentang tersebut.

"Kan Korea Selatan terkenal dengan industri musiknya." Tiffany menghabiskan tteokbokkinya. "Kau ingat tetangga kita yang pindah ke Kanada dulu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tempat tteokbokkinya yang sudah habis di samping lalu berbaring dengan tas milik Tao sebagai bantal. Tao hanya memperhatikannya sambil terus makan. "Si Wufan… sepertinya di Seoul juga."

"UHUK… UHUK…"

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tiffany sedikit panik.

Tao segera menghabiskan minumannya. Tiffany menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao. "Hanya tersedak," katanya, "kenapa _Jiejie_ berpikir seperti itu. Kan dia pindahnya ke Kanada."

"Orang kan bisa berpindah, Tao, seperti kita," kata Tiffany sambil kembali berbaring lagi. "Itu juga kenapa aku mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang EXO sejak awal debut. _Leader_nya yang bernama Kris memiliki latar belakang dan wajah yang mirip dengan Wufan. Dia bilang dia seorang China-Kanada." Tiffany menoleh, "Kau mau melihat fotonya, Tao?"

"Tidak," tolak Tao. Ia jadi ingat sosok lelaki berambut hitam cepak mirip Wufan yang waktu itu ia lihat di bandara. Chen bilang namanya juga Kris.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tao diam, menerawang aliran air Sungai Han yang tenang. "Bertemu siapa? Wufan? Memangnya dia masih ingat denganku?" tanya Tao sarkastis. Ia mencabuti rumput dekat kakinya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kalian teman dekat, kan? Aku juga tahu tentang ciuman pertamamu dengannya," goda Tiffany membuat kulit Tao memerah sampai telinga.

"_Jiejie_! Kau menguntit kami!" seru Tao berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Mana ia tahu kalau saat itu Tiffany ternyata sedang berada di rumah Wufan.

Tiffany terkekeh kemudian berhenti, digantikan dengan lengkungan senyum. "Katanya saat Kris di Kanada dia mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi tidak tahu benar atau tidak karena tidak ada konfirmasi dari _SM_."

Tao melempar rumput yang sudah ia cabut. "Dia Kris, bukan Wufan. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Tao sedikit manyun.

"Berarti kalau dia Wufan, ada hubungannya denganmu, _dong_?" goda Tiffany lagi. "Kau masih menyukainya tidak, sih?" Tiffany melirik siluet punggung Tao.

Tao mendongak menatap gelapnya langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. "Aku… entahlah…"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.835 words**

Saya galau gara antara Yaoi dan GS. Saya suka dua-duanya. Hahaha… #maruk. Karena di chap kemaren saya nulis EXO itu sejenis Co-Ed, kan nggak lucu kalo di sini saya bikin semuanya _namja_. Nah kalo yang masalah si Romantic-Panda-Tao, terserah kalian aja enaknya gimana :).

Yang pasti ini _Official Pair_. Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar nanti :D. Saya masih sayang sama dua pangeran _eyeliner_ itu. :D

Yang merasa SONE, saya minta maaf. Saya nggak niat nge-_bash _Tiffany, kok. Tao aja yang nge-_bully_ dia #dikeroyokartisSM. Hahaha... itu cuma untuk keperluan FF, kok. Jangan marah ya ;)

Kan di sini si Naga Kalengan (ini cara saya dan temen-temen saya nyebut Kris. Naga Be** Br***) masih lupa sama Tao. Tunggu inget dulu, baru ketemu (-_clue_! #plak). Ikutin aja FF ini #modus

Oke? Oke?

_Thanks to_: XiuBy PandaTao, meyy-chan, kyung .kyungie (maap di chap kemaren namanya gak muncul ._.v), Viivii-ken, Kyuki Yanagishita, DevilFujoshi, Jung hae-jin, KRISme, PrinceTae, RaY'z Kim, PearlWonkyu, Anyta, ZiTao99, arvita .kim, Yui the devil, githa, Guest, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave_, dan _alert_. _Love ya_!

Finished at:

May 13, 2013

04.34 P.M.

Published at:

May 15, 2013

06.45 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Prodction ® 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

Kris memperhatikan boneka baru yang ia terima dari seorang _fans_ di bandara setibanya EXO dari Thailand. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan boneka itu sampai-sampai selalu ia diperhatikan melebihi bonekanya yang lain. Kai yang ada di sampingnya ikut memperhatikan.

"Ace punya adik baru lagi, ya?" candanya. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tidak mengerti kenapa _leader_ mereka yang paling _cool_ selalu menerima boneka yang malah berbeda dari _image_-nya.

Boneka pertama yang diterima Kris adalah Ace yang ia akui sebagai anaknya dan Lay. Melalui akun _Weibo_-nya, _leader_ mereka mengakui Ace sebagai _member_ kesembilan EXO–seperti SNSD saja. Kicauan paling gila yang pernah dilontarkan Kris adalah, pinggang Lay cedera saat melahirkan Ace.

Kai masih ingat bagaimana ributnya _fans_ mereka di dunia maya. Mereka semua langsung mendapat peringatan dari perusahaan untuk tidak menjalin kasih dengan sesama _member_ EXO. Semua itu gara-gara si _Duizhang_.

"Kali ini namanya siapa, Kris?" tanya Xiumin ikut-ikutan.

"Tao. Namanya, Tao." Kris tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin menamai pandanya Tao. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Hari Jumat ini EXO tidak memiliki jadwal _perform_, berarti sekarang adalah hari libur mereka. Mereka memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Luhan masih dalam fase tidur cantiknya dan baru bangun sekitar jam delapan pagi nanti. Lay dan Kyungsoo di dapur sedang memasak. Xiumin membereskan kamarnya yang baru diberantak Kai. Suho dan Kai sedang bermain _Wii_ di ruang tengah. Chanyeol mandi. _Duizhang_ masih hibernasi.

"Kalian masak apa?" tanya Suho dengan wajah berkeringat. Ia bermain tinju dengan Kai. Cukup untuk menguras keringat juga ternyata.

"Nasi goreng kimchi dan brokoli rebus," jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk nasi dalam wajan.

Lay sedang menyiapkan piring. Suho pun ikut membantu. Suho dan Lay adalah sepasang kekasih, rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui _member_ EXO. Mereka tidak berani buka mulut, bahkan pada _manager_ mereka sendiri. Untuk menutupinya, Lay dan Suho memang jarang berinteraksi di hadapan publik. Mereka membiarkan _couple_ SuLay tenggelam dalam kepopuleran KrAy dan KaiLay.

"Kai, tolong bangunkan Luhan _Jie_ dan _Duizhang_ untuk makan. Juga panggilkan Xiumin _Eonnie_," perintah Kyungsoo pada Kai. Si _Maknae_ langsung menurut. Ia memang hanya patuh pada Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, Xiumin datang ke dapur bersama Luhan yang mengekor dan masih setengah sadar. Dua _member_ tertua mereka langsung duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"AAA! _DUIZHANG_! KAU BERAT!" teriak Kai sambil menarik Kris di pundak. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang akan teriak-teriak sambil memukul _leader_ mereka menggunakan bantal, Kai akan menariknya agar duduk di meja makan. Terserah mau masih tidur, sudah sadar, atau setengah-setengah, yang penting Kris di meja makan agar Kyungsoo memperbolehkan mereka segera makan.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mendudukkan Kris di kursi makan terdekat. Kris masih tidur, menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Lay hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menuangkan jus di gelas tiap _member_.

"_Leader_ macam apa kau? Pemalas sekali," sindir Luhan sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Ia menusuk-nusuk pinggang Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Bangun!"

"_Duizhang_, kalau kau tidak bangun, Tao kubuang!" ancam Kyungsoo. Manis-manis begitu, Kyungsoo bisa kejam kalau _leader_ mereka sedang dalam mode malas.

Seperti tersengat listrik, Kris langsung melek. Ia menegakkan badannya. Ia sayang sekali dengan boneka pandanya yang ia taruh di kasurnya. Entah apa arti boneka itu bagi Kris, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jangan malas, _Ge_!" kata Lay sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring Kris yang nyawanya masih tiga per empat. Daripada tumpah, katanya. "Cuci muka sana!"

"Melihat Luhan _Noona_, Lay _Noona_, dan Kyungsoo, aku jadi membayangkan kalau mereka sudah menikah. Kasihan sekali yang jadi suami mereka nanti," kata Chanyeol sambil mulai makan.

"Memangnya ada yang mau dengan perempuan-perempuan galak seperti mereka?" tanya Kris dari kamar mandi. Siap-siap saja keluar nanti dia akan di_bully_ oleh dua _dongsaeng_ dan satu _noona_.

Kai menunjuk Suho. "Nih Suho _Hyung_ mau sama Lay _Noona_," katanya. Suho hanya tersenyum ketika disenggol Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Kai melihat waktu Suho _Hyung_ menyatakan cintanya pada Lay _Noona_, _lho_!" canda Chanyeol. Dengan semangat ia menyuruh Kai untuk berdiri, kemudian Chanyeol sujud di depan Kai. "Zhang Yixing… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk kehidupan kita dan anak-anak kita nanti."

Suho menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sendoknya. "_Ya_! Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!"

"Aaa… Junmyeon _Oppa_… Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu… _Saranghae_…" Kai berkata dengan suara dibuat cempreng lalu memonyongkan bibir eksotisnya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Kai!" kata Lay sambil terus makan. Wajahnya sudah semerah _lipstick_ yang kemarin ia pakai.

Luhan yang duduk di ujung tertawa sampai menepuk-nepuk meja sambil memegangi perut. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Hahaha… memangnya seperti itu, Lay? Kampungan sekali cara Suho menembakmu."

"_Noona_, akukan sudah bilang, aku tidak bicara seperti itu," kata Suho. "Caraku menyatakan cinta hanya kami berdua yang tahu."

"Kalian jadian waktu pulang SMTOWN New York, kan?" tebak Kris acuh tak acuh. "Aku melihatnya. Berduaan tengah malam, di bandara, sambil jalan–"

"Wu, tutup mulutmu!" kata Lay geram. Ia memukul pundak Kris serius.

"Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!" kata Luhan penasaran.

Kris tidak menjawab meski Luhan merengek. Ia takut pada Lay kalau gadis asal Changsa itu mengamuk. Bisa bisa ia tidak memasak untuk mereka. Memang sih masih ada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasak beberapa makanan simpel seperti nasi goreng, spaghetti, dan telur dadar. Selama ini yang memasak ya Lay.

CEKLEK…

Saking berisiknya Luhan, mereka jadi tidak mendengar bunyi pintu apartemen dibuka oleh sang _manager_. "Kalian sedang makan?"

"Ah, _Manager Oppa_. Kau mau ikut sarapan?" Kyungsoo menawarkan.

_Manager_ mereka menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo, tapi aku sudah makan. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau jam tujuh malam kalian akan berangkat ke China untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan musik di hari Minggu. Jam tiga nanti kalian sudah harus sampai di perusahaan. _Arra_?"

_Member_ EXO mengangguk. Sementara Luhan seperti anak kecil menyerukan, "Pulang kampung," berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum pada _fans_ yang masih menunggu mereka di bandara, padahal mereka tiba jam dua subuh waktu setempat karena pesawat mengalami penundaan cukup lama. Cukup banyak, meski tidak sebanyak kalau mereka tiba siang hari.

Ia berjalan di belakang, di sebelah _Coordi_ _Noona_. Di deretan paling depan ada _manager_ mereka. Lalu Luhan dan Xiumin yang berjalan bersama. Lay berjalan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali mereka bercanda-canda. Kyungsoo dan Lay menepis lengan Chanyeol saat lelaki jangkung itu mencoba merangkul keduanya. Suho merangkul Kai yang lebih fokus pada ponselnya agar tidak terpisah.

Melihat Lay dan Suho, membuatnya kagum. Dua _member_nya itu benar-benar memenuhi janji mereka untuk tidak melakukan _skinship_. _Member_ EXO pun sudah saling berjanji satu sama lain untuk menutupi kenyataan Lay dan Suho berpacaran. Mereka akan tutup mulut apapun yang terjadi.

Suho juga merelakan Lay dipasangkan dengannya atau Kai. Sebagai salah satu _dancing machine_, Kai dan Lay memang sering menari bersama. Hebatnya, Suho tidak terlihat cemburu sama sekali. Harusnya Suho saja yang jadi _leader_. Pria bermarga Kim itu jauh lebih dewasa daripada dia.

Omong-omong soal janji, ia merasa punya janji pada seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membalik tubuhnya kasar dan merapatkan bantal ke telinganya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengganti posisi tidur, berkali-kali memejamkan mata, bergerak-gerak sendiri seperti cacing kepanasan. Intinya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia mendengus kesal lalu melirik kasur sebelah. Tiffany masih duduk dengan laptop _pink_ di atas paha. Ia memeluk bantal sambil jejeritan, bahkan sesekali Tao melihatnya menggigit bantal.

"Kya! _Airport fashion_ Chanyeol malam ini benar-benar keren!" pekiknya girang. Matanya terlihat segar sekali memandangi layar di tengah kamar yang gelap. "Baju yang dipakai Kai mirip dengan yang dipakai Kyungsoo waktu itu! Hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda."

"Oh! Sepatunya Suho keren sekali!"

"Apa-apaan itu _airport fashion_nya Kris? Memakai kemeja dan _harem pants_ begitu dengan topi fedora? Kemana _sense of fashion_ milik Kris? _It's the worst_! Aku akan lebih milih dia hanya pakai kaos dan celana pendek atau piyama sekalian daripada pakaian aneh macam itu!" Tiffany seru sendiri dengan foto-fotonya.

Kekesalan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merindukan rumahnya yang lama di China. Di China ia tidak perlu sekamar dengan Tiffany dan mendengarkan _jiejie_-nya berkomentar tentang pakaian yang dipakai artis yang tidak ia kenal. Yang penting mereka pakai baju dan tidak melanggar norma!

"Ya ampun! Pipi Xiumin semakin tirus! Diet apa yang dia lakukan? Sepertinya sebulan lalu kulihat pipinya masih _chubby,_" kata Tiffany pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao menyibak selimutnya. Ia duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sebal mendegar Tiffany berkomentar seperti ia adalah ahli fashion. Ya ya ya, Tao tahu, kakaknya _fashionista_. Ia melirik jam. Demi Tuhan! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam!

"Hiya! Luhan! Kenapa kau tetap imut meski lebih tua dariku?! Kau menyebalkan! Wajahmu tidak imbang dengan usia!" kesal Tiffany. "Chanyeol! Kau modus! Enak saja merangkul Lay dan Kyungsoo begitu! Lay hanya punya Kris! Kyungsoo milik Suho! Kembali saja dengan Xiumin!"

Tao hanya menopang kepalanya malas. Selalu begini. Kakaknya seorang _fangirl_ dan _shipper_. "_Jie_, aku mau tidur! Keluar sana!" katanya malas.

Tiffany menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Kau saja," kemudian kembali histeris.

Siku-siku muncul di dahi Tao. "_Ya_! Ini bukan kamarmu!"

"Ini juga bukan kamarmu!"

"Tapi kamar ini untuk tidur! Bukan untuk _fangirling_-an sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu! Kau hanya buang waktu dengan mereka! Iya kalau mereka mengenalmu. Mereka kan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Coba kutanyakan, 'Apa kalian mengenal Tiffany Huang?' Jawabannya pasti tidak!"

"Kris mengenalku!"

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya? Yakin sekali." Tao kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diri dengan selimut. "Cepat matikan laptopmu! Mataku sakit tahu!"

Baru Tiffany ingin membalas lagi, pintu kamar mereka sudah dibuka. Keduanya sama-sama membeku ketika tahu Sang _Baba _yang membuka pintu. Lelaki berkacamata bundar itu menatap mereka satu-satu dengan intens. Semoga saja mereka tidak dimarahi.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur dan malah teriak-teriak? Malu dengan tetangga." Suara seraknya memecah keheningan.

"Dia duluan yang mulai," kata Tao sambil menunjuk Tiffanny dengan dagu.

"Kau–"

Suara Sang _Baba_ kembali menginterupsi. "Tiffany, matikan laptopmu dan segera tidur. Atau fasilitas internetmu dicabut."

Tiffany membeku, tidak jadi mengeluarkan pembelaan pada dirinya. Tidak ada internet sama dengan tidak bisa fangirlingan, tidak bisa _update_, tidak bisa mengikuti fashion EXO. _BIG NO_! _Thanks a lot_. Lebih baik dia ketinggalan berita EXO malam ini daripada tidak mengikuti beritanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.625 words**

_Disclaimer : Their own selves, SM Ent._

Maap gak _update_ cepet lagi. Saya pergi perpisahan kemaren~

Setelah bertapa di Selat Sunda, nungguin kehadiran Dewa Air a.k.a. Suho #plak, nungguin EXO yang akhirnya _comeback_, dan Thehun kembali menjadi anak sekolahan(?), saya mutusin GS dengan pertimbangan _typo_ Chapter 1. Maaf kalau ini bikin kecewa sebagian orang yang mengharapkan yaoi.

Tao jadi _member_ EXO gak yah? Um… liat nanti deh. Akakakak~

Kapan KrisTao ketemu? Doain aja semoga mereka ketemu di Chapter 6(?).

_Thanks to_: PearlWonkyu, kyung .kyungie, Yui the evil, arvita .kim, KRISme, meyy-chaan, ndah .ddocghiel1, ZoeKyu, Kyuki Yanagishita, PrinceTae, fumiwari, Kim Soo Hyun, Viivii-ken, Guest, Eonni-mu (a.k.a. Selcymorimoto), ZiTao99, ChrisAidenicKey, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 13, 2013

05.47 P.M.

Published at:

May 20, 2013

11.05 A.M.

Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Kris menikmati pemandangan malam kota GuangZhou dari balkon kamar hotelnya. Ia melirik ke dalam. Chanyeol sudah "tewas" di ranjang. Si Tiang nomor dua EXO itu langsung ambruk setelah mereka sampai di hotel. _Rehearsal_ tadi pasti sangat melelahkan bagi _member_nya karena ia banyak melakukan kesalahan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Kris menghela napas. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kaca balkonnya. Ia meraih topi lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Lorong lantai empat terbilang sepi. Hanya ada dia dan beberapa orang _staff_ hotel dan _security_ yang berkeliaran. Lorong lantai ini memang dijaga ketat oleh pihak hotel karena dihuni oleh banyak artis dari negara-negara di Asia yang diundang hadir dalam acara penganugerahan musik terbesar se-Asia ini.

Kris melangkah ke lift. Ia menekan tombol ke bawah dan menunggu karena lift masih ada di _basement_. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan ujung _sneakers_ usang yang ia pakai. Berbeda sekali dengan sepatu-sepatu yang ia gunakan saat manggung atau di bandara.

"_Hyung_?"

Kris berbalik, mendapati Suho sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Lelaki Korea itu menatapnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, _Hyung_? Inikan–" ia melihat jam tangannya, "sudah tengah malam. Kau mau ke mana?"

Kris menggedikkan bahu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mau ke mana. Cari angin mungkin. Atau menggali masa lalu? "Kembali saja ke kamarmu, Junmyeon. Aku takkan lama." Kris masuk ke dalam lift.

Meski ragu, Suho menurut pada sang _leader_. Ia memandangi sosok Kris yang perlahan menghilang seiring dengan menutupnya pintu lift. Ia masih memandangi pintu besi warna emas tersebut sebelum kembali ke kamarnya dan Kai.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Ia menonton kehidupan malam GuangZhou yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Tetap ramai dan terang. Seperti tak ada duka dan masalah. Yang ada hanya hiruk-pikuk penuh kebahagiaan dari tiap sudut kotanya.

Kris mengangkat tangannya, berniat menghisap puntung rokoknya kembali. Rokok selalu berhasil membuatnya rileks. Ia sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan mulai kecanduan pada cacahan tembakau yang digulung kertas tersebut. Ia sadar rokok terdiri dari racun dan tidak memiliki sisi positif apapun–anehnya ia tetap menghisapnya.

Seorang tiba-tiba menarik batangan rokok itu dari tangannya, membuangnya, kemudian menginjaknya sampai padam. Kris sepertinya tahu siapa orang itu, terlihat dari sepatunya. Ia mendongak. _Seperti dugaanku_, batinnya sambil mendengus.

"Mau apa kau tengah malam begini, Lu?" tanya Kris. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang baru ia beli serta pematik api.

Luhan langsung menyambar kotak rokok serta pematiknya tanpa ada perlawanan dari Kris. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _Duizhang_." Ia menekankan kata _duizhang_ seakan menegaskan posisi Kris dalam EXO. "Meski kau _rapper_, kau juga perlu menjaga suaramu. Lagipula apa kata _fans_ kalau tahu ternyata kau perokok?" Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Ia menatap tajam Kris yang tidak mempedulikannya. "Kris! Dengarkan aku!"

Kris bangkit berdiri. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, mulai berjalan menjauhi halte dan Luhan. Ia seakan tidak mendengar Luhan.

Gadis itu semakin kesal. Ia mengambil langkah lebar, sehingga dalam beberapa langkah ia sudah sejajar dengan Kris. Luhan menarik tangan Kris agar lelaki itu berhenti dan melihatnya. "Kevin Wu! Aku bicara padamu! Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar?"

"Aku mendengarmu," kata Kris dengan wajah datar. Ia melangkah lagi saat pegangan Luhan lepas dari lengannya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku respon!" omel Luhan. Ia kesal kalau sisi arogan Kris muncul. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh dengan rokok dan pematik api masih di kedua tangannya.

Kris yang tadi melangkah tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang memandang Luhan. "Mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil yang membuat Luhan penasaran.

Dahi Luhan kembali berkerut. Ingin rasanya ia menyeret si Naga kembali ke hotel, namun rasa penasaran menguasainya sehingga ia melangkah maju mengikuti Kris yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi.

Ia tidak tahu tujuan Kris sebenarnya. Mereka terus berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang ramai dengan turis dan warga lokal. Luhan meraih lengan Kris agar ia tidak terbawa arus pejalan kaki lain dan kehilangan jejak Kris. Ia bukan berasal dari GuangZhou. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Kris, sebenarnya kita akan ke mana?" tanya Luhan. Mereka sudah berjalan melewati banyak blok pertokoan, bahkan mereka sudah ke bagian yang tidak terjamah kehidupan malam GuangZhou. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya. Apa mereka berada di salah satu kawasan pemukiman warga? Karena sejauh yang ia lihat hanya ada rumah berjejer.

Kris tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu sibuk melihat ke sana-ke mari. Luhan manyun. Ia tidak suka diabaikan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikannya.

"_Duizhang_!" rengut Luhan kesal. Ia menggelembungkan pipi sambil bersidekap.

Tidak ada respon dari Kris. Ia melihat Kris sedang memandang pada sebuah rumah yang nampak terbengkalai. Banyak tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh memenuhi pekarangannya. Seperti rumah hantu yang sering Luhan tonton di film. Mau apa Kris dengan rumah itu?

"Rumah siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Di lihat dari sisi manapun, rumah itu tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Hanya sebuah bangunan lama bertingkat dua dengan model yang belum terlalu ketinggalan jaman, namun catnya sudah banyak mengelupas.

"Rumahku dulu," kata Kris.

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh. "Kau sudah ingat masa lalumu?" tanyanya was-was. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya serasa berpacu lebih cepat.

Kris hanya menatap datar wajah imut-imut gadis pirang di sampingnya. "Dari sini." Ia menunjukkan kartu pelajar SMA-nya yang baru ia temukan di dompet lamanya.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu menghela napas lega. Luhan mengambilnya. Ia membaca nama asli Kris bukanlah Kevin Wu seperti yang selama ini ia tahu. Tertulis di sana nama Kris adalah Wu Yi Fan. Ia melihat fotonya lalu membandingkan dengan wajah Kris yang sekarang. Tidak berubah, hanya kulitnya. Dulu Kris sehitam Kai.

"Kau makan apa sampai punya kulit putih seperti sekarang?" tanya Luhan jahil sambil memandangi Kris dari atas sampai bawah. Kris tidak membalas. Luhan sadar, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini? Masuk ke dalam? Tidak mungkin kan kau berdiri di sini sampai pagi?"

Kris melihat rumah di sebelahnya yang juga gelap. Pada pagar tertempel plang agen penjual properti dilengkapi dengan nomor telfon yang bisa dihubungi. Terlihat seperti tidak ditempati lagi. Seingat Kris harusnya ada sebuah mobil _VW_ kodok di garasinya dan sebuah sepeda gunung di sana.

Luhan memandangi Kris tanpa berkedip. Di sudut lain hatinya, terselip rasa egois untuk tidak mengijinkan Kris mengingat masa lalunya. Di sisi lain sebagai teman ia seharusnya mendukung usaha sahabatnya untuk mengumpulkan kepingan kenangannya.

_Teman, ya?_

Ia baru ingat, selama ini hanya ia yang suka meledek _leader_ mereka. Hanya ia pula yang berani membentak si _Leader_ kalau dia tidak mau bangun. Dia juga yang sering merong-rong minta ditraktir ini-itu atau dibelikan sesuatu oleh Kris. Selama ini hanya dia yang agresif.

Kris memang hampir selalu menurutinya. Tapi, dianggap sebagai apakah ia oleh Kris? Teman, kah? Atau lebih? Atau _hanya_ sebagai rekan kerja?

Tidak tahu sedang kerasukan roh apa, Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menarik lengan Kris sehingga _namja_ itu kini menatapnya. Ia meraih tengkuk Kris, berjinjit, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat ekspresi Kris. Ia hanya berusaha menikmati ciuman yang didominasi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjongkok di sebelah kasur yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Anggota EXO-M itu masih tertidur pulas. Dengan iseng, Kai menggelitik leher putih Kyungsoo menggunakan rambut gadis itu. Merasa terusik, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Kai terkikik sendiri.

Kai tidak mempedulikan Xiumin yang sudah menatapnya garang. "_Ya_! Kkamjong! Jangan ganggu _roommate_-ku! Pergi dari sini! Kalau kau ke kamarku, kau selalu berulah!" omel Xiumin sambil bersidekap di atas ranjang.

Kai menoleh pada Xiumin. "Tidurnya lelap sekali. Tidak dibangunkan? Dia bisa dimarahi _manager_ kalau tidak segera bangun." Si _Dancing Machin_e kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "_Noona_! _Ireona_! Kau barus bangun sebelum _manager_ datang."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. "Kai? Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku masih mengantuk."

Xiumin memutar matanya. "Biarkan dia tidur, Kai. Kalau kau hanya mau memintanya menemanimu makan, minta saja pada Chanyeol, Suho, atau Lay," kata Xiumin sambil memakai pelembab pada wajahnya.

"Kau memangnya tidak makan, _Noona_?" tanya Kai sedikit bingung.

"Nanti aku menyusul," kata Xiumin sambil membuka _tube_ krim lain.

Kai hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu keluar dari kamar Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju restoran di lantai satu. Ia lihat di sana sudah ada beberapa artis termasuk Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, dan… wow! Tumben sekali Kris sudah bangun jam segini? Apa Chanyeol yang membangunkannya? Kalau iya, dia harus tahu cara apa yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Kai mengantre mengambil piring, kemudian memilih menu sarapan yang tersedia. Ia mengambil kentang, telur mata sapi, ham, dan _bacon_. Saat ia menuju meja yang ditempati _member_ EXO, ia melihat satu menu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti kacang merah yang dimasak dengan saus tomat. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia mengambilnya sehingga piringnya terlihat penuh.

"Makanmu banyak sekali. Seperti tidak pernah menginap di hotel berbintang saja," ledek Chanyeol. Berbeda sekali denganya, Chanyeol memakan roti bakar dengan selai strawberry dan segelas susu. Kai berani bertaruh, kalau ada selai pisang, Si _Happy Virus_ pasti memakai selai pisang.

"Kau juga memakan kacang itu, ya?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

Kai melihat kacangnya. "Iya. Tidak enak, ya?" tanyanya.

"Enak, _kok_. Aku jadi ingin coba membuatnya nanti," kata Lay sambil tersenyum. Piringnya sudah kosong, Kai jadi tidak tahu apa yang sudah dimakan sang _Eomma_ grupnya.

Kai mulai makan. Dilihatnya Suho baru selesai dengan _waffle_ kini sedang pergi mengambil jus untuk dia dan Lay. Chanyeol menitip segelas susu lagi padanya. Lay menyuruh Chanyeol mengambil sendiri karena tangan Suho hanya dua. Kris sedang minum kopi. Tidak ada piring di depannya. Mungkin dia belum makan. Xiumin baru datang dengan semangkuk bubur, diikuti Kyungsoo yang membawa sepiring kentang dan kacang seperti yang Kai ambil.

"Luhan _Jie_ mana?" tanya Lay melihat tidak ada kepala pirang di antara dua kepala coklat yang baru datang.

Xiumin menggedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tapi tadi kami bertemu di luar." Xiumin menoleh ke pintu. "Itu dia." Ia menunjuk pada Luhan.

Luhan duduk di samping Chanyeol, berhadapan dengan Kai. Ia seakan memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Ia mulai memakan _cornflakes_-nya dengan tenang. Tumben sekali. Biasanya ia akan ribut kalau ditinggal makan sendiri. Tapi kini dia hanya diam. Bahkan ia tidak mengeluh atau ngamuk saat Kai dan Chanyeol mengerjainya. Ada apa dengan _mood maker _mereka?

Di bawah sana, Xiumin menendang kaki Kris yang ada di depannya. Sang _namja_ mendongak seakan bertanya ada apa. "Luhan kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

Kris menoleh pada _member_ pirang yang duduk ujung-mengujung dengannya. Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi subuh. Ia menggedikkan bahu, dengan acuh tak acuh menjawab, "Tidak tahu." Kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar kalau orang bilang, laki-laki dan perempuan tidak bisa bersahabat. Itu juga yang dirasakan Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai menjauh dari Kris. Ia tidak lagi mau membangunkan Kris seperti dulu, sehingga tugasnya kembali diambil alih oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak lagi merengek-rengek minta di traktir oleh si _Leader_. Luhan lebih banyak bercanda dengan _member_ lain, siapapun asal bukan Kris.

Perubahan terjadi bukan saja pada Luhan, namun juga Kris. Si _Leader_ lebih banyak melamun. Kebiasaannya bangun siang juga mulai jarang terjadi. Malah bisa dibilang Kris sekarang kurang tidur. _Member_ lain sering mendapatinya duduk di sofa tengah malam sambil memegangi boneka pandanya dan menonton TV.

Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan kecurigaan di antara _member_ lain. Ada apa dengan tetua mereka?

"_Duizhang_, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan begadangmu. Kalau tidak matamu akan jadi sama dengan Tao," kata Kyungsoo pada Kris yang baru bangun dan langsung ke ruang makan. Baru ada dia, Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Kalau Tao lucu dengan lingkaran hitam di mata karena dia memang panda. Kau kan bukan panda. Kau malah terlihat mengerikan kalau tanpa _makeup_ begitu. Seperti _vampire_," imbuh Xiumin. Kris tidak menanggapi.

"Pagi!" seru Chanyeol ketika baru bangun. "Wah… _leader_ kita yang pemalas sudah tobat! Sejak pulang dari China kemarin, dia jadi semakin rajin bangun pagi," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum bodoh. "Kujamin, sekarang masalah kita bukan lagi pada _Duizhang_, tapi pada Luhan dan fase tidur cantiknya."

"Kyungsoo _Noona_, makan apa?" teriak Kai dari dalam kamar. Kebiasaan. Ia akan bertanya apa sarapannya baru kemudian keluar. Kamarnya dan Suho memang paling dekat dengan dapur.

"Ke mari, Kai! Aku malas menyahutimu tiap pagi seperti Tarzan," kata Kyungsoo. Tak lama, Kai muncul di ruang makan, masih dengan wajah mengantuk dan uapan lebar.

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Bahkan Suho sudah selesai mandi–dia yang paling rajin di antara semuanya. Hanya tinggal Luhan yang belum ada. Kursinya di samping Xiumin masih kosong. Kai mendengus kesal. Artinya mereka belum akan diijinkan makan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Duizhang_! Cepat bangunkan si Rusa Tidur itu! Aku mau makan!" perintah Kai seenak jidat.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar yang letaknya paling ujung. Kamarnya Lay dan Luhan. Pintunya sudah terbuka sendikit. Saat Kris masuk, Luhan sudah nampak duduk di atas ranjang dengan rambut _pink_ pucat berantakkan. Selimut berantakkan masih menutupi sebatas pinggang. Matanya masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Lu, cepat keluar. Kai sudah lapar," kata Kris.

Luhan menoleh, ia melihat Kris sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu. Bukannya Luhan tidak sadar, ia sangat sadar kalau hubungannya dan Kris sangat merenggang sejak hari itu. Sampai hari ini ia menyesalinya. Kenapa ia bertindak sangat nekat waktu itu.

"Kris," panggil Luhan namun tidak dijawab, tapi _namja_ itu masih tetap pada posisinya. "Tentang yang hari itu… aku minta maaf. Ciuman pertamamu–"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku," sela Kris.

Luhan mendongak. Ia melihat Kris tepat di matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia berusaha menelisik mata kecoklatan milik Kris. Mata Kris bagai palung yang dalam, sebuah lubang tak berujung yang takkan terselami, membuat penasaran. Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa yang mengecup bibir itu pertama kali? _Ah, pasti pacarnya. Tentu saja,_ batin Luhan miris.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku jadi ingat semuanya," kata Kris kemudian berbalik. "Ayo sarapan."

Luhan bergeming di tempatnya. Tangannya meraba dada kirinya lalu mencengkeramnya erat. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sepasang iris berwarna karamel itu. Ia menangis dalam hening.

.

.

_Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.209 words**

Yang merasa nge-_bias_-in Luhan, tolong jangan bunuh saya. Sayang masih pengen ngelanjutin FF ini #plak

_Saengil chukhahaeyo_,_ uri guardian leader_! Kim Jun Myeon!

_Thanks to_ : fumiwari, SiDer Tobat, ichigo song, Guest, ZiTao99, kyung .kyungie, Maudy, EXOtic Panda, KissKris, RaYs'z Kim, meyy-chaan, Shim Yeonhae, dian deer, Viivii-ken, Prince Tae, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave_, _alert_. Thanks XOXO.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 15, 2013

03.52 P.M.

Published at:

May 22, 2013

10.22 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan mengunyah sarapannya perlahan. Ia tidak ikut larut dalam kehebohan pagi ini, hanya ikut mendengarkan dan berkomentar ketika diminta. Sama sekali bukan Luhan yang biasanya. Bukan Luhan, _mood maker_ EXO, yang selalu rusuh apalagi saat bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

Mereka masih membahas tentang _fans_ yang tiba-tiba memeluk Suho dan berusaha menciumnya. Untung saja _manager_ langsung mengamankan Suho. Bukan hanya Suho saja yang syok, semua _member_ syok dengan kejadian tersebut. Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

"Kalau waktu itu Suho _Hyung_ sampai dicium, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Noona_?" tanya Kai pada Lay dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"_Good bye, baby good bye_…" canda Lay sambil bernyanyi.

"Kau tidak berniat menghapus berkas ciumannya?" goda Suho. "Kalau kau mau menghapusnya, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Suho dan wajah Lay yang memerah, kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu malah semakin diam. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini mereka harus membahas sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti ciuman? Tidak bisakah mereka mencari topik lain? Atau kalau memang tidak ada topik ya diam saja. Tidak perlu mencari-cari bahan obrolan.

"Aku tak menyangka, Suho ternyata memiliki otak mesum seperti Kai," bisik Xiumin padanya.

Luhan tak menanggapi. Ia melirik _namja_ tinggi yang menjabat sebagai _leader_ mereka. Ugh… ia segera menunduk. _Mood_ makannya hilang. Ia jadi merasa pagi ini menjijikkan.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Tao, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun," kata Tiffany mengenalkan dua temannya. Yang satu perempuan pendek bermata sipit dengan senyum lebar. Yang satu lagi laki-laki cukup tinggi berwajah datar.

Tao tersenyum lalu membungkuk. "Huang Zi Tao _imnida_," kata Tao memperkenalkan diri.

"Katamu, adikmu ini tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Kudengar ia cukup lancar," kata Baekhyun membuat Tiffany memutar mata.

"Ia hanya bisa perkenalan dan beberapa kalimat dasar." Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"_Annyeong_, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Tapi kau hanya perlu memanggilku Baekhyun _Eonnie_ atau _Eonnie_ saja juga boleh." Ia menepuk punggung lelaki di sampingnya. "Dia Sehun. Di balik wajah datarnya, dia ini pemalu. Umur kalian juga tidak berbeda jauh. Hanya setahun, ya?" tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Tiffany. "Iya, dia lebih muda setahun darimu. Kalian bisa mulai berteman. Aku tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin. Tapi Sehun bisa." Gadis itu nyengir lebar.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menunggu sampai Tiffany menyelesaikan tugasnya menerjemahkan kalimat Baekhyun, barulah ia mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti beberapa kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi.

Hari Sabtu ini Tiffany mengajak Tao _jogging_. Kebetulaan saat itu Tao sudah bangun, jadi ia ikut. Mereka berputar-putar di sebuah taman kota yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang juga berolahraga. Tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan teman baru Tiffany yang bernama Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Nah Tao, aku beli minum dulu, ya. Kau baik-baik di sini dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun!" kata Tiffany sambil tersenyum lalu berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Tao kira, karena masalah bahasa, ia akan terjebak dalam keheningan seperti biasa. Ternyata Baekhyun jauh lebih cerewet daripada Tiffany. Gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu terus-terusan bicara. Lagi-lagi Tao hanya mengerti beberapa kata, sehingga ia hanya menanggapi sebisanya atau tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Sehun cukup peka untuk menyadari Tao terlihat bingung. Sesekali ia menjelaskan pada Tao tentang omongan Baekhyun. Meski bahasa Mandarinnya terbatas dan logatnya aneh, Tao sangat menghargai itu.

Menurut yang Sehun katakan dan Tao tangkap, Baekhyun menceritakan awal perkenalannya dengan Tiffany. Mereka bertemu di kampus saat Tiffany pertama kali menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Seoul. Mereka bisa dekat karena sama-sama menyukai EXO–Tao berusaha untuk tidak mendengus mendengarnya.

Ketika Tiffany kembali, ia mendapati Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Tao sedang tertawa–Baekhyun yang paling lebar. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya seperti dugaannya bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka terjebak dalam suasana _awkward_–Sehun mungkin iya. Saat pertama kali berkenalan saja, Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti teman lama. Ia bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan kampus mereka.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Tiffany ingin tahu.

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke kanan. "Aku bercerita tentang EXO. Adikmu berbeda sekali dengamu. Dia tidak tahu EXO yang mana. Jadi aku menjelaskannya." Baekhyun tiba-tiba tampak ingat sesuatu. "Kau sudah melihat _teaser_ EXO yang rilis kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Hanya yang foto bersama. Mereka seperti anak sekolahan! Suho tampan sekali di sana!" kata Tiffany menimpali. "_SM_ akan merilis teasernya jam sembilan ini, kan? Aaa… aku tidak sabar melihat _teaser-teaser_ mereka selanjutnya!"

Kedua mahasiswi itu tenggelam dalam semangat _fangirling_ mereka, menyisahkan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang memandangi mereka dalam diam. Tao melirik Sehun. _Namja_ itu diam saja mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun dan kakaknya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Tao sambil menjajal bahasa Koreanya.

Sehun menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku _fanboy_ EXO juga." Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum. Seketika Tao _sweatdrop_. "Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa disebut _fanboy_ atau bukan. Aku hanya menyukai Luhan, visual mereka. Karena Luhan, aku belajar bahasa Mandarin."

Tao tidak menyangka Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan sederet kalimat panjang karena sejak tadi _namja_ itu hanya menjawab alakadarnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao sedikit tidak mengerti dengan motif Sehun mempelajari Mandarin yang Tao yakin pasti tidak mudah.

"Luhan berasal dari China. Meskipun dia fasih berbahasa Korea, aku ingin bisa berbicara dengannya dalam Mandarin," kata Sehun. Senyum membuat matanya kembali menyipit.

"_Aigoo_!" seru Baekhyun panik. "Sehunnie! Ayo kita latihan! Sudah hampir jam tujuh!" gadis berambut _brunette_ ikal itu menarik tangan Sehun menuju halte. "Kami pergi dulu, Tiffany-_ah_, Tao-_ah_! _Pay pay_!" katanya sambil melambai dan berlari.

"Temanmu ajaib, _Jie_," kata Tao sambil memandangi Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam bus.

Tiffany merangkul pundak Tao. "Tapi mereka baik, kan? Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi kalau kau bertemu mereka setiap hari sepertiku." Tiffany menepuk punggung Tao. "Ayo pulang. Atau kau masih mau di sini?"

Tao menggeleng. "Aku lapar." Ia memegangi perutnya sambil berandai-andai. "Kira-kira _Mama_ di rumah masak apa, ya? Aku harap _Mama_ memasak ayam rebus."

Tiffany tertawa. "Pikiranmu makan melulu, Tao."

Tao manyun. "Makan itu kewajiban nomor satu, _Jie_!" katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Tao pergi ke tempat les-nya dan pulang ketika hari sudah hampir malam. Ia juga masih melewati rute yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Melewati sebuah gedung merah muda yang ramai oleh gadis-gadis berkamera mahal dan jejeran café dan butik sebelum sampai di halte lalu naik hingga bus berhenti di halte depan mini market dekat flatnya.

"Tao!" panggil seseorang.

Tao menoleh. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Tao mendekat pada mereka yang berdiri di samping gedung merah muda itu. "_Annyeong_." Ia membungkuk beberapa derajat.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu pada kami Tao. Kita kan teman," kata Baekhyun sambil merangkulnya. "Kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku ikut kursus bahasa Korea," kata Tao. "Kalian sendiri? Kenapa keluar dari pintu belakang gedung _pink_ ini? Kalian tidak menggunakan pintu depan?"

Baekhyun menjelaskan kalau gedung _pink_ yang selalu Tao lewati ini adalah gedung _SM Entertainment_. Baekhyun juga menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Sehun adalah _trainee_ _SM_–entah kapan mereka akan debut. Mereka tidak diijinkan menggunakan pintu depan untuk melindungi identitas mereka sebelum debut. Setelah debut, barulah mereka menggunakan pintu depan.

"Merepotkan sekali," komentar Tao.

"Kau tidak berniat ikut audisi, Tao-_ah_? Banyak sekali _lho_ yang rela menunggu berjam-jam untuk audisi," kata Baekhyun promosi layaknya SPG. "Kau bisa bertemu artis-artis terkenal setiap hari! _SM_ membuka audisi tiap hari Sabtu."

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Kalau kau menawariku untuk lomba bela diri, akan kuikuti dengan senang hati."

"KYAAA! CHANYEOL _OPPA_! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak gadis-gadis dari pintu depan _SM_ _Building_, membuat mereka bertiga langsung menoleh. Sebuah van berhenti di depan gedung, secara bergiliran dua laki-laki laki-laki dan seorang perempuan keluar dari sana.

"XIAO LU! XIAO LU!"

"KAI!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Selalu begitu saat artis _SM_ tiba di _SM Building_ untuk latihan. Jeritan histeris fans terdengar memekakkan telinga. Matanya mengikuti sosok yang pertama kali turun dari van. Lelaki jangkung berjaket abu-abu kebiruan.

Sehun berbisik pada Tao, "Yang pertama kali keluar namanya Chanyeol, yang perempuan namanya Luhan, yang terakhir itu Kai. Mereka bertiga bisa dibilang visual EXO," jelasnya.

Tao menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Dulu kami dilatih bersama-sama. Karena sedikit keberuntungan, mereka debut lebih dulu," kata Sehun. "Baekhyun _Noona_ dan Chanyeol _Hyung_ pacaran sejak mereka masih _trainee_. Tapi mereka jarang bertemu kalau di luar gedung. Di dalam gedung saja mereka bertemu diam-diam. Baekhyun _Noona_ sangat cemburan kalau melihat Chanyeol _Hyung_ bersama perempuan lain–apalagi kalau bersama Luhan _Noona_ atau Xiumin _Noona_."

"Kau sangat dekat dengan mereka, ya?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya dekat dengan Kai karena kami satu sekolah, dan Chanyeol _Hyung_ karena dia memang ramah dengan siapa saja. Aku juga cukup dekat dengan Junmyeon _Hyung_." Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Tapi aku tidak begitu mengenal Kevin _Hyung_. Masa _trainee_-nya yang paling cepat. Tidak sampai setahun lalu debut. Beruntung sekali dia."

Ingin sekali Tao bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan _trainee_ yang terdengar cukup menarik dan misterius, tapi lengannya sudah ditarik Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu mau dibawa ke mana, tapi ia hanya mengikuti gadis mungil yang ternyata memiliki tenaga monster.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai es serut dekat sana. Baekhyun duduk dan langsung memesan eskrim serut ukuran besar dengan sirup _root beer_. Tao dan Sehun hanya duduk di depannya, tanpa memesan apapun.

Tao mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik kecil. "_Eonnie_, kau sedang PMS, ya?" Sesekali ia melirik Sehun, memastikan _namja_ itu tidak mendengarnya. "Biasanya _Jiejie_ _mood_nya cepat berubah dan makan sangat banyak saat PMS."

"Aku kesal dengan Park-_Pabbo_-Yeol! Dia semakin dekat dengan _member_ EXO-M, apalagi Luhan. Dia seakan tidak memiliki pacar, padahal aku pacarnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Aku jamin dia lupa dengan ulang tahunku besok," kata Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk esnya. "Aku benci padamu, Dumbo Bodoh!"

Tao mengambil jarak saat mendengar amukkan Baekhyun. Nona Byun ini terlihat sangat terbalik dengan _image_-nya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Byun Baek Hyun menyeramkan saat mengamuk.

Namun sepertinya jalan pikir Tao dan Sehun berbeda. Mulutnya tajam untuk bisa menyulut emosi Baekhyun. "Kau harusnya tahu konsekuensinya, _Noona_. Kalau Chanyeol _Hyung_ hanya dekat dengan EXO-K, bisa-bisa dia dianggap _gay_."

Baekhyun mengacungkan sendoknya ke depan hidung Sehun. "Jaga omonganmu, Oh Mi Ja. Pacarku normal!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Oh Mi Ja. Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Kau belum dua puluh tahun."

"Tahun depan iya!"

"Masih tahun depan, Oh Mi Ja!"

"_Ya_! _Bacon_! _Beef_! Sapi Pendek!"

"Kau berisik, Bocah!"

Jadilah Tao hanya menontoni pertengkaran dua orang di dekatnya. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain seakan tidak menganggap Tao ada di sana. Tao tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya yang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_!" seru Kai yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan yang sedang berbaring sambil terengah-engah sehabis latihan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik Kai sebentar lalu kembali berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang latihan _dance_. Chanyeol tidak ikut. Ia masih harus merekam ulang _part_ menyanyinya di lagu mereka. Mungkin karena saat rekaman pertama Chanyeol sedang flu.

"_Ya_! _Noona_! Jangan tidur!" seru Kai sambil mengguncang pundak Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan akan tidur, ia jadi terpaksa membuka matanya. "Kenapa, _Maknae_? Kalau kau hanya mau menggangguku untuk hal tidak penting, cari Chanyeol saja. Kau bisa hancurkan rekamannya."

"Dan aku akan langsung dimarahi Youngjin-_sii_. Tidak, terima kasih," sambar Kai. Ia mencolek pipi Luhan supaya gadis itu tetap terjaga. "_Noona_! Jangan tidur! Aku ingin bicara sesuatu!"

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa? Tentang Kyungsoo lagi? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Kau hanya mengatakan 'Kyungsoo cantik', 'Kyungsoo lucu', 'Kyungsoo menggemaskan' tiap kali kau bilang ingin bercerita tentang Kyungsoo. Kita tinggal satu atap, Kai," Luhan memutar matanya.

Lagi-lagi Kai mencolek pipi Luhan. "Bukan tentang Kyungsoo _Noona_. Ini tentang _Duizhang_." Mendengar hal itu, Luhan diam. "Kan kau yang paling dekat dengannya, kau sadar tidak sih, Duizhang bisa tiba-tiba cengar-cengir sendiri lalu menggumam nama pandanya? Masa saat kami menonton pertandingan sepak bola, _Duizhang_ tiba-tiba menguap sambil berkata, 'Taoooo'." Kai memperagakan gaya Kris.

Luhan masih terdiam sebentar. "Kau hanya salah dengar. Mana bisa menguap sambil bicara?"

Dalam hati, Luhan berusaha menyangkal semua dugaan-dugaan negatif yang hampir selalu membombardir kepalanya. Terlepas dari kenyataan siapa itu Tao–ia tidak mau tahu–ini pasti menyangkut masa lalu Kris. Ia melirik lantai dan mendengus. _Akan lebih baik kalau Kris amnesia permanen, _batinnya egois.

"_Noona_! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" kata Kai kesal. Ia duduk sambil bersidekap. "Kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Aku mendengarmu, _Maknae_," kata Luhan malas.

Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Menurutmu, Tao itu siapa? Kalau menurutku, Tao itu pasti pacarnya–bukan sekedar boneka panda. Kita tidak pernah mendengar _Duizhang_ membicarakan perempuan, kan? Atau dia hanya bercerita padamu saja? Kalau dia cerita sesuatu, beri tahu kami juga."

Emosi Luhan terpancing dengan percakapan ini. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya! Kenapa kau terus menanyakan tentang dia padaku?! Aku muak mendengarnya!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Kai. Ia bahkan menabrak Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu, hendak masuk.

"_Noona_! _Noona_!" panggil Kai. Namun Luhan sudah terlalu jauh dan tidak berniat untuk kembali.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk balik punggunya.

Kai menggedik bahu. "_Molla_."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kabur dari sesi latihannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia akan dimarahi _manager_ atau besok disuruh latihan ekstra sampai pingsan. Ia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah menenangkan dirinya dulu. Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul karena sudah membentak Kai. Ia sadar, ia sedang bermasalah dengan hatinya.

Ia memakai kupluknya agar tidak ada yang mengenali dia sebagai Luhan EXO. Lagipula ia tidak mau dilihat oleh _fans_ dalam keadaan kacau begini kemudian dicap sombong.

Luhan melangkah menuju sebuah gerai _bubbletea_ yang sering ia kunjungi. Ia mengantre di belakang seorang laki-laki berkaos hitam yang sedang berbicara dengan dua perempuan yang berdiri agak jauh dari sana. Perempuan yang satu berwajah seperti panda. Luhan langsung mendengus kesal karena tiba-tiba ia ingat pada Tao, boneka panda milik Kris.

Luhan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat interior tempat itu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini hingga tiba gilirannya memesan. "_Large_ _Roasted Milk Tea_. Ekstra _bubble_. _Sugar medium_. Ekstra _ice_," ucap Luhan cepat menyebutkan pesanan yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala.

Setelah membayar, Luhan menyingkir ke sisi kiri, menunggu bersama _namja_ tinggi yang tadi berdiri di depannya. Ia masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan _hoodie_ karena sepertinya _namja_ di sampingnya ini meliriknya berkali-kali. Ia berharap pesanannya segera datang dan ia akan pergi dari sana.

Ia mengambil pesanannya ketika datang, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gerai _bubbletea_ tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menuju jejeran toko di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. _Mood_nya untuk latihan hilang, ia tidak berniat kembali ke gedung. Biar saja nanti ia pulang dengan taksi.

Luhan tidak masuk toko manapun. Ia hanya melewati toko-toko itu sambil sesekali melihat pakaian yang dikenakan pada patung-patung yang sengaja ditempatkan di etalase. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _bubble-bubble_ kenyal berwarna hitam.

Entah sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah, tapi kini ia berada di kawasan apartemen. Ia jadi ingat saat di China ia dan Kris pergi tengah malam. Hanya berdua, dengan lengannya ia lingkarkan di lengan Kris. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi posesif pada Kris. Tapi selama ini, ia merasa Kris miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Lu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Panjang umur. Orang yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan ada di sini. Luhan hendak berbalik arah, namun Kris sudah keburu memanggilnya. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali berhadapan pada _namja_ jangkung berambut _spike_ kemerahan yang belakangan ini berusaha ia hindari sebisa mungkin.

"Kau tidak latihan? Bukannya tadi kau berangkat dengan Kai dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris ketika ia sudah benar-benar berdiri di depan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang gelas plastik. "Kabur," jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh. "Kau sendiri, kenapa di sini? Katanya kau _meeting_."

Kris memandang pada jejeran gedung tinggi yang disebut sebagai apartemen dan flat. Luhan tidak tahu pasti ke gedung mana mata Kris tertuju. "Sedang mencari alamat seseorang."

Dada Luhan kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di kedua sisi badannya. Ia ingin sekali tahu, tapi ia yakin jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ia menelan ludahnya. Matanya tetap tertuju pada mata Kris.

"Pacarmu?" bisik Luhan lirih.

"Bisa jadi."

Seketika Luhan merasa jantungnya jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.592 words**

Maaf… di luar rencana, ternyata chapter ini gak bisa nampilin TaoRis ._. Kali ini Baekhyun sama Sehun dulu.

Tenang aja, meski saya suka _crackpair_ #ngaku, nih FF tetep _official pairing_, kok. Kalo saya sampe bikin _crackpair_, saya pasti udah diamuk temen saya duluan sebelum sempet di_publish _#lirikSelcymorimoto

Nama saya Kazuma B'tomat. Tapi saya gak terlalu suka tomat. Hahaha… _penname_ saya "tomat" karena kan dulu saya dari FNI di SasuSaku, Sasuke suka tomat. Yagitudeh. Hahaha…

_Thanks to_: ChrisAidenicKey, meyy-chaan, ichigo-song, kyung .kyungie, JaScie'z Kim, KyuKi Yanagishita, ZiTao99, Kim Soo Hyun, shinminkyu, Istrinya Sooman, Jung hyun neul, KissKris, Viivii-ken, Shim Yeonhae, Baby Kim, PrinceTae, SiDer Tobat, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave_, _alert_. Mumumu~

Finished at:

May 20, 2013

10.19 P.M.

Publised at:

May 24, 2013

01.45 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

Perlahan Luhan membuka mata. Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyapa. Ia menutup matanya setengah karena belum siap menerima rangsangan cahaya. Jendela kamarnya sudah dibuka. Pasti Lay yang lakukan. Dia paling cerewet tentang pentingnya sinar matahari pagi.

Ia melirik jam digital yang ditaruh di meja yang memisahkan kasurnya dengan kasur Lay. Sudah hampir jam delapan. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, tanpa membereskan kasur lagi, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya pucat dan semakin tirus. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tidak segar. Rambut _pink_nya berantakkan. Bukannya meraih sisir, ia malah semakin mengacak-acak surainya. Ia mendongak, lalu mengerang.

"Tumben sekali sudah rapi. Mau ke mana?" suara Xiumin menggoda pendengaran Luhan.

Kalau bukan karena suara Kris yang menyahut, Luhan takkan repot-repot melongokkan kepalanya di pintu. Ia melihat Kris sudah rapi dalam balutan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana _denim_ panjang. Kris terlihat tampan. Ya, dia memang selalu terlihat sempurna dalam apapun yang ia kenakan.

Xiumin tiba-tiba melihatnya. "Kau sudah bangun, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tak ada lagi gunanya dia berdiri mengintip mereka berdua dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur yang sudah ramai oleh _member_ lain. Ia duduk di kursinya yang biasa diikuti Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Parfum Kris tercium sekali dari jarak sedekat ini. Segar dan maskulin. Luhan berusaha mengabaikannya dengan mengambil nasi dan lauk yang tersedia.

"Wow, wow, wow. Ada apa ini? Kenapa _leader_ kita yang pemalas bisa serapi ini?" tanya Kai yang baru selesai mandi. Handuk masih menggantung di leher. Rambut hitamnya pun masih meneteskan air. Dengan seenaknya, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kris. "Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Kris menepis tangan Kai. "Jangan kurang ajar, _Maknae_."

Kai menanggapinya dengan tawa lebar. Ia duduk di sisi kiri Luhan. Sambil memakan ayam panggangnya, ia menatap Luhan yang terlihat sayu dan lemas. "_Noona_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk lalu berdiri. "Aku selesai." Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Bisa dilihat oleh semua _member_, mangkuk Luhan masih penuh. Ia bahkan belum memakan setengah dari sarapannya. Lay yang khawatir segera meninggalkan meja makan dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Luhan. _Member_ lain saling berpandangan, bertanya satu sama lain.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Dari kemarin aneh sekali," kata Kai.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Kris berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia membandingan tulisan yang tertera pada plat besi yang tertempel di pintu dengan yang tertulis di _note_ ponselnya. Keduanya sama-sama bertuliskan T 611.

Kris menarik napas. Sudah sekitar lima menit ia berdiri di sini. Ia akhirnya menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu. Ia mundur selangkah ke belakang, menunggu pintu di depannya dibuka. Kris dengan sabar menunggu. Jantungnya deg-degan tak karuan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Berbalik, lalu mendongak, menarik napas banyak-banyak.

CEKLEK…

"Siapa?"

Suara cempreng yang menghiasi mimpi Kris selama ini kembali terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya. Kali ini terasa lebih nyata. Ia berbalik, langsung berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam yang masih mengenakan piyama merah.

Kris maupun Tao, perempuan itu, saling berpandangan dengan dua tatapan yang berbeda. Kris merindukan pandanya. Teman kecilnya yang waktu itu membantu membereskan kamarnya. Yang menangis saat ia bilang akan pindah ke Kanada. Yang menjadi _supporter_ dengan suara paling lantang saat ia ikut pertandingan basket. Kris merindukan Tao lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Tao-_er_–"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu," sambar Tao cepat sebelum Kris sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pintu _flat_ langsung dibanting dengan keras.

"Tao! Tao!" panggil Kris sambil mengetuk pintu. Namun pintu tersebut tak kunjung dibuka.

Di dalam sana, Tao berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu yang baru ia tutup. Ia belum siap bertemu Wufan setelah semua yang terjadi. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya, darimana lelaki itu tahu alamatnya yang sekarang?

_Mama_nya hanya menoleh sebentar sambil melanjutkan masak. "Siapa Tao?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke meja makan. Ia duduk lalu meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan. Mata hitamnya memandang makanannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

Tiffany baru keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mendengar pintu diketuk-ketuk dari luar. "Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu?" tanyanya sambil menjemur handuknya.

"Jangan dibukakan, _Jie_," kata Tao menyahut.

Semakin dilarang, semakin penasaran. Itu yang Tiffany rasakan. Ia tidak mempedulikan perintah Tao dan malah ke depan pintu dan membukanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget melihat sosok tinggi berambut pirang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari layar plasma. Kris, _leader_ EXO, berdiri di hadapannya! Ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

Secara tidak sadar, Tiffany menampar pipinya sendiri, memastikan ia sedang tidak bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. "Aww…" pekiknya ketika ia mencubit lengannya sendiri. Nyatanya. Kris tetap berdiri di sana sambil memandanginya bingung. Tiffany jadi cengar-cengir sendiri.

"H-hai…" kata Tiffany sedikit melambaikan tangan. "Dengan keluarga Huang di sini. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya. Ia memasang senyum semanis yang ia bisa. Kakinya terasa bergetar. Tatapan Kris yang tajam seolah melelehkannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tao," kata Kris.

Objek yang dicari Kris berdiri di belakang Tiffany. Ia menarik Tiffany untuk mundur ke bekalang, lalu kembali membanting pintu dan menguncinya. "Kan sudah kubilang, jangan dibuka!" pekik Tao.

"Yang tadi itu Kris EXO?! Seriusan?" tanya Tiffany. Ia kembali mencoba meraih kenop pintu tapi dihalangi Tao. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Dahi Tiffany berkerut. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengharapan Wufan datang dalam wujud Kris, ya sudah, aku saja yang mengharapkan dia sebagai _leader_ EXO!"

"_Jie_! Mengertilah sendikit! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" rengek Tao.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku saja yang bertemu dengannya," balas Tiffany cuek.

"Tapi dia mencariku! Ayolah, _Jie_!" Tao tetap merengek sambil menghalang-halangi tangan Tiffany.

Kedua kakak dan adik itu sibuk bertengar, membuat sang _Mama_ geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah selesai dengan masakannya, Nyonya Huang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Ia mempersilahkan Kris yang ia kenal sebagai Wufan untuk masuk. Awalnya ia pikir ada bule dari mana, karena seingatnya Wufan berambut hitam.

Tao langsung memandang Kris horor begitu tahu _namja_ pirang itu sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Lain halnya dengan Tiffany. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan memuja. Meski Tao dan Wufan dekat selama di China dulu, Tiffany tidak begitu mengenalnya.

Tiffany mendorong Tao agar duduk di samping Kris. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan desisan penuh emosi Tao. Ia kemudian menarik _Mama_nya masuk ke salah satu kamar, membiarkan dua teman lama itu saling berbicara.

"Tao-_er_," panggil Kris. Tao tetap memandang langit-langit flat-nya, menolak memandang Kris. _Namja_ itu hanya mampu menghela napas. Ia bingung ingin memulai dari mana. Semua terasa berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay duduk di kasur Luhan. Sejak tadi perempuan yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu menyelimuti diri dengan selimut. Ia tidak membiarkan siapapun membukanya. Ia juga menolak untuk makan meski Lay sudah meletakkan makanannya di meja.

"_Jie_, kau kenapa?" tanya Lay. Luhan tidak menjawab. Lay melirik pintu, _member_ lain di sana mengintipnya. Ia memberi isyarat agar mereka meninggalkan kamarnya. Suho pun menutup pintunya dari luar sehingga hanya ada Lay dan Luhan di sana.

"_Jie_, kau bilang, aku _xiao mei_ kesayanganmu, kan? Kau harus cerita padaku kalau ada masalah. Aku juga selalu cerita padamu kalau aku punya masalah, kan?" bujuk Lay. Gadis itu menghela napas. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus makan."

Lama Lay menunggu Luhan bicara, tapi yang ia dengar malah isakan yang membuatnya sedikit panik. Ia menyibak selimut Luhan dan mendapati gadis berambut _pink_ itu sedang meringkuk sambil menangis. Ia memegangi dadanya sendiri. Bantalnya sudah basah karena air mata.

"Kau sakit, _Jie_? Mau aku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Lay sambil menarik Luhan agar gadis itu duduk.

Tangis Luhan belum berhenti. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Xing?" tanya Luhan memangil Lay dengan nama aslinya. "Aku salah apa? Rasanya sesak sekali di dada. Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata."

Lay menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya di pundaknya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Luhan sejak tadi. Kalau boleh menebak, mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kris.

"Aku mencintainya sejak aku pertama kali bertemu. Tapi dia?" tanya Luhan. "Semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku membuatku bingung. Ia terlalu abu-abu." Tangisnya semakin kencang. Ia mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam sendiri selama ini.

Satu hal yang Lay sadari saat ini, Luhan tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Ia mungkin terlihat seperti _Happy Virus _yang berisik, rusuh, dan selalu ceria serta membawa tawa bagi EXO di luar. Namun di dalam, dirinya tetap Luhan, seorang perempuan yang menggunakan perasaan sebagai sumber pemikiran.

"Kurangku apa?" bisik Luhan lirih sambil terus terisak.

Lay tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam hati ia berkata, _ternyata aku tidak mengenal Luhan _Jie_._

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai malam tiba, Luhan masih mengurung diri di kamar. Beruntung jadwalnya hari itu kosong, ia jadi tidak dimarahi _manager_ seperti saat kabur kemarin. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik Luhan di kamarnya. Hanya Lay yang bolak-balik ke kamar untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Luhan.

"Kira-kira Luhan _Noona_ kenapa, ya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam van menuju perjalanan pulang ke _dorm_. Mereka baru menyelesaikan latihan mereka setelah jam satu pagi. Hanya Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terjaga, sisanya sudah memejamkan mata. Kai melihat-lihat keluar jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menelfon seseorang.

Kai menggoyangkan kaki Suho yang duduk di kursi belakang agar _namja_ kulit putih itu bangun. "_Hyung_, Lay _Noona_ cerita tidak padamu?"

Suho baru bangun, padahal ia masih mengantuk. "Cerita apa? Dia tidak bicara apa-apa padaku," tanyanya. Ia meraih minuman kaleng yang mereka beli setelah selesai latihan dan meminumnya.

"Tentang Luhan _Noona_. Siapa tahu dia cerita padamu. Kan kau pacarnya," kata Kai. Sang _Maknae_ mengambil sebungkus coklat dan memakannya sendiri. "Kau merasa tidak kalau Luhan _Noona_ dan Kris _Hyung_ seperti sedang bertengkar. Biasanya mereka kan seperti amplop dan perangko."

Suho membuka memori dalam otaknya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Setelah pulang dari China Kris dan Luhan tampak saling berjauhan. Sebenarnya Kris bersikap biasa saja, tapi Luhan seakan menjauhkan diri. Bukan hanya dari Kris, tapi dari mereka semua. Awalnya Suho pikir Luhan hanya kelelahan karena sesi latihan mereka semakin banyak. Namun belakangan, ia mulai mencium adanya permasalahan.

"Kita buat mereka dekat lagi saja!" usul Kai tiba-tiba.

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Luhan _Noona_ kan _mood maker_, dia pasti tidak tahan kalau berada dalam suasana hening. Buat saja mereka bersama-sama," ucap Kai dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dalam hati, Suho tidak begitu yakin dengan usul Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.685 words**

Udah lama, pendek pula. Mianhae…

Keliatannya aja Luhan di sini antagonis. Tapi tenang aja, saya nggak kuat ngejadiin manusia baby face (yang entah bagaimana sekarang jadi manly banget) kaya dia untuk jadi jahat.

Crackpair yang saya suka: KrisHan, KaiLu, KrAy, ChanSoo. Entah kenapa lucu aja.

Yang ujian/ulangan umum, good luck ya~ semangat! Plus curcol bentar: selamat ya buat cewek di MV Wolf, dicium Bang Kai gratis -_-" direbutin lagi sama Kai dan Luhan. agak males ngeliatnya.

Thanks to: PrinceTae, Istrinya Sooman, ZiTao99, farah park, anykta, kyung .kyungie, Jung Hyun Neul, aiyu .elfishypinocchiosuju, MeeChan Hikaru, JaScie'z Kim, PearlWonkyu, Baby Kim, meyy-chaan, Maudy, BbuingBbuingtao, SelcyMorimoto, Yui the devil, Viivii-ken, SiDer Tobat, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert.

Finished at:

May 21, 2013

1.52 P.M.

Published at:

May 29, 2013

09.29 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

Perlahan sepasang mata itu terbuka kala mendengar suara nyaring alaram. Tanpa harus menoleh, Lay sudah tahu jam berapa sekarang. Pasti jam setengah enam, karena alaramnya memang di-_setting_ seperti itu. Kamar masih sangat gelap. Baik ia maupun Luhan sama-sama tidak suka tidur dalam keadaan lampu menyala.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu lagi, Lay bangkit berdiri dan membereskan ranjang serta selimut yang ia pakai. Ia menuju jendela, membuka gorden dan jendela agar udara pagi masuk meski sedikit dingin. Lay meraih sisir terdekat yang ada di meja tolet, lalu menyisir rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya menjadi buntut kuda.

Saat berbalik, ia mendapati makanan yang ia bawakan untuk Luhan kemarin masih belum tersentuh seujung jari pun. Hanya jus-nya saja yang habis. Lay mendekat pada kasur Luhan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat cara tidur Luhan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Padahal Luhan paling tidak suka ada benda mengenai wajahnya saat tidur.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Luhan tidur seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur semalaman, _Jie_," kata Lay sambil menarik selimut Luhan.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu sedang meringkuk sambil memandang kosong–entah pada apa. Ia mendongak. "Aku sudah tidur lama dan bangun tengah malam, Lay."

Lay mengambil piring dan gelas kosong tersebut. "Sudah terlanjur bangun, kuyakin kau takkan bisa tidur lagi. Mau membantuku di dapur?" tawarnya saat hendak keluar kamar.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia tertawa kecil tanpa minat. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa masak. Terakhir kali aku masak, kau bilang seperti masakan anak SD," cibir Luhan. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar, lalu melemparnya sembarangan ke kasur begitu tahu tak ada pemberitahuan.

Lay menyalakan lampu. Ia kaget melihat mata Luhan sembab dan bengkak. "Kau harus mengompres matamu kalau tidak mau diinterogasi _member_ lain." Ia kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar.

Masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Benar-benar berantakkan seperti tidak terurus. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya. "Ya ampun… wajahku seperti nenek-nenek begini!" keluhnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Tao merenung di jendela kamarnya. Langit masih agak gelap ketika ia bangun. Tiffany juga masih tidur. Sepertinya sejak kehadiran Kris atau Wufan–atau apapun namanya–Tao seakan mengalami insomnia dadakan. Dia tidur sangat larut, dan bangun sangat pagi.

Masih kuat dalam ingatan Tao ketika _namja_ yang ia lihat di bandara waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi di depan flatnya dan mengaku sebagai Wufan. Dalam hati sebenarnya Tao sudah sangat kesal dengan _namja_ itu. Ia merasa… dipermainkan? Karena waktu di bandara, _namja_ itu bahkan tidak berbalik melihatnya meski sudah dia panggil. Dan kemarin ia muncul. Maunya apa?

Tiffany malah cengar-cengir bahagia menyambutnya masuk lalu seenak jidat menyuruh dia duduk bersama orang itu berduaan–entah kemana Tiffany dan Mamanya saat itu, dia tidak tahu.

Mereka hanya terlibat satu percakapan singkat. Seharusnya panjang karena Kris–atau Wufan–berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan basa-basi padanya. Tao saja yang terlalu kesal dan malas untuk menjawab sehingga ia mengusir _namja_ itu.

Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung. Saat awal-awal tinggal di Seoul, ia sudah berniat melupakan semua masa lalunya di China. Kini ia malah terikat dengan masa lalunya.

"ARGH!" teriaknya.

"Berisik!"

Tao menoleh. Tiffany sudah bangun. Ya, tadi dia yang membentak Tao. "Kau sudah bangun, _Jie_?" tanya Tao polos.

Tiffany melemparkan tatapan malas. "Siapa yang tidak bangun mendengar teriakan sekencang itu? Orang tuli pun bisa mendengarnya!" omel Tiffany. _Mood_nya langsung jelek kalau waktu tidurnya diganggu. "Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, buat sarapan sana!" Tiffany kembali menarik selimut sampai sebatas punggung.

Tao memperhatikan punggung kakaknya. "_Jie_!" panggilnya. "_Jie_!"

"Apalagi?" tanya Tiffany terdengar emosi tanpa membalik badannya.

"Kalau yang kemarin itu benar-benar Wufan, bagaimana?" tanya Tao.

"Dia memang Wufan, bodoh!" jawab Tiffany cepat, padahal dalam hati ia masih sedikit ragu.

Tao manyun. Ia tidak suka disebut bodoh. "Aku tidak bodoh." Tao memeluk gulingnya. "Aku benci padanya." Tiffany tidak menjawab, tapi ia mendengarkan. "Kalau dia benar-benar Wufan, harusnya dia menepati janjinya untuk kembali setelah tiga tahun. Tapi ini malah muncul setelah tiga tahun lebih."

"Dia masih manusia, bukan dewa. Wajar saja kalau begitu," balas Tiffany.

Tao melempar-lempar gulingnya ke udara. "Tapi kan tetap saja menyebalkan. Aku menunggunya! Lagipula, yang aku bingung, darimana dia tahu kalau kita tinggal di sini." Tao terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya melebar, begitu juga mulutnya yang menganga. "Jangan-jangan kau yang memberi tahunya, ya?"

Dan… BUAGH!

Sebuah bantal berhasil menciptakan _strike_ di wajah Tao. Lemparan Tiffany memang jitu. _Dasar atlet baseball_, batin Tao sambil mengambil bantal yang jatuh ke pangkuannya lalu balas melempari Tiffany.

"Jangan main asal tuduh. Dari dulu aku tidak dekat dengannya. Yang dekat kan kau," kata Tiffany. Ia sudah berbalik menghadap Tao. "Kau terlalu gengsi, Panda."

"Huh?" Dahi Tao berkerut, bingung.

Tiffany merapikan poninya, lalu berbaring dengan kepala ditopang tangan kanan. "Kau rindu padanya, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Kau menganggapnya sebagai rasa kesal pada Kris–"

"Wufan," sela Tao.

Tiffany memutar mata. "Oke, Wufan.–sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, kesal–Kudengar sepertinya dia berusaha meminta maaf, atau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan. Kebiasaan burukmu harus kau ubah, Tao." Bibir Tao mengerucut. Tiffany mengabaikannya. "Kau tidak mau memberinya kesempatan?"

Tao menggedikkan bahu.

"Cepat atau lambat, ia akan kembali menemuimu. Aku berani bertaruh," kata Tiffany yakin. "Lelaki itu–apalagi semacam dia–takkan menyerah begitu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Padalah Luhan sudah memakai _concealer_ banyak-banyak di bawah matanya, tetap saja Sang _Manager_ sadar akan adanya lingkaran hitam. Gara-gara mata panda yang mendera, ia harus terjebak di _dorm_ bersama Kai dan Suho. _Member_ lain memiliki jadwal masing-masing. Sebenarnya Luhan juga ada jadwal latihan vokal. Tapi akibat menangis suaranya jadi bindeng, latihan pun dibatalkan.

Seharusnya suasana tidak menjadi _awkward_ kalau saja Luhan mau ikut bicara. Tapi gadis itu hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil bertopang dagu, menonton Kai dan Suho kembali bertanding _Wii_. Harusnya ia tertawa kalau melihat Kai dan Suho bermain _Cooking Mama_. Seharusnya begitu.

Kai melirik Luhan yang duduk di belakang, lalu beralih pada Suho yang sedang serius memotong bawang. "_Hyung_…"

"Hm?" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa mencincang bawang secepat Kai.

"Menurutmu rencana kita yang waktu itu bagaimana?" tanya Kai. Suho tidak menjawab.

"_Ouch_… apaan sih?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus pundaknya yang mendapat tinju dari Kai. "Rencana yang mana? Memangnya kita pernah punya rencana apa sebelumnya?"

Kai mengacak rambutnya. "Haruskah kubilang di sini?" tanyanya frustasi. Matanya bergerak seakan menunjuk Luhan. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang bengong karena ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tingkah aneh Suho dan Kai. Kedua _namja_ itu saling berpandangan.

Suho baru sadar. "Bagaimana membuat mereka terjebak dalam satu tempat? Aku tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang itu," ia berbisik, "lagipula memangnya kau siap terkena amukan mereka kalau tahu ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Suho.

Kai nyengir. "Ini juga rencanamu, _Hyung_."

"Ya sudah, aku tidak ikut," jawab Suho. Ia mendekat pada mesin _Wii_, berniat mengganti _game_. Ia kesal dengan yang namanya masak-memasak, apalagi virtual seperti ini. Urusan dapur biar jadi urusan Lay saja.

Suho merasa kaosnya ditarik Kai, namun ia hiraukan. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka tumpukkan _game_ di tangannya. "_Hyung_…" rengek Kai.

"Berhenti merengek, Kai. Umurmu sudah sembilan belas tahun!"

"Tapi kau dan yang lainnya sering mengataiku anak kecil." Skak mat. Suho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalimat itu seakan bumerang baginya. Kai nyengir. "Anak kecil selalu dituruti keinginannya, kan? Jangan mau cari amannya sendiri, _Hyung_. Kalaupun nanti diamuk masa, kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku." Kai merangkul Suho.

Mungkin Kai yang memang tidak punya rasa takut pada Suho yang kini men-_death glare_-nya. Atau wajah Suho terlalu _angelic_ sehingga _death glare_-nya malah menimbulkan aura malaikat yang pastinya tidak akan berefek apa-apa pada _maknae_ se-_evil_ Kai?

Beep… Beep…

Suho meraih ponselnya dari saku. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kai berusaha melirik layar sentuh ponsel Suho, namun tidak bisa. Lelaki berparas _angelic_ itu memakai _anti-spy_.

"Kris _Hyung_," Suho menoleh kepada Kai, "dia menyuruhku ke Myeongdong." _Namja_ berkulit putih susu itu bangkit berdiri.

Kai mendongak. "Untuk apa?"

"_Molla_," jawab Suho. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan topi. Namun lagi-lagi kerah kaosnya ditarik Kai. "Sekali lagi kau tarik kaosku, ganti seribu dollar per tarikan," ancam Suho dan hanya dibalas dengan lambang _peace_ dari _namja tan_ itu.

"Aku punya rencana!" kata Kai sambil nyengir lebar. Suho menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai ganti kata tanya.

Kai mendekat pada Luhan–posisi gadis itu masih belum berubah. Kai menoel pipinya. "_Noona_." Luhan menoleh tanpa banyak bertanya. "Kris _Hyung_ menyuruhmu menemui dia di Myeongdong. Tadi dia mengirimi Suho _Hyung_ sms begitu."

Giliran Kai menyerngit dahi. Ekspresi Luhan jauh di luar perkiraannya. Wajah Luhan terlihat kaget dan antusias menjadi satu. Ditambah lagi, senyum tipis di wajahnya terlihat janggal. Untuk apa dia tersenyum? Bukan senyum lebar pula. Seperti senyum lebar yang ditahan. Bukan Luhan sekali.

"Dia menyuruhku ke Myeongdong? Di mana?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai semakin bingung. Luhan hanya akting, atau dia yang terlalu pintar mengelabuhi Luhan? Kai tidak bisa menentukan. Ia pun hanya mengangguk. "Di mana, _Hyung_?" tanyanya pada Suho.

"Aa… di _Starbucks_," kata Suho sedikit gagap. Ia juga sama kagetnya dengan Kai.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Luhan bangkit menuju kamarnya. Pintunya tertutup rapat sehingga Kai tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis _pink_ itu. Kai mendekat pada Suho yang juga sedang menatap pintu kamar Luhan dan Lay. Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga Luhan keluar dalam balutan baju yang bukan-Luhan-sekali. Gadis itu mengenakan rok mini, kaos _oversize_, sepatu _sneaker_ ber-_heels_. Sebuah _sling bag_ ada di pundaknya.

"Aku pergi," pamit Luhan pada dua _namja_ yang masih memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Baik Kai maupun Suho masih terpaku pada pintu yang baru ditutup Luhan. "Perasaanku saja, atau dia terlalu bersemangat?" tanya Suho.

"Kupikir, kalau bukannya diminta _stylist_ dia takkan memakai rok. Biasanya juga dia hanya pakai _hotpants_ saja, kan?" tanya Kai.

Mereka kembali berpandangan. "Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Suho. Kai mengangguk. "… _Backstreet, eoh_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Luhan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam _Starbucks_. Café yang mulanya tenang-tenang saja langsung ribut karena kehadirannya. Dalam hati Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa memakai topi. Kemudian ia sadar dengan penampilannya yang menggunakan rok mini. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Berusaha mengabaikan lensa-lensa yang mengarah padanya–dengan terus menahan senyum sempurna bak model–mata Luhan berkeliling café. Ia melihat seorang bertopi putih dengan jaket hitam. Itu Kris, dan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. Seperti biasa, tatapan Kris selalu membuat kakinya bergetar seakan bisa meleleh.

Luhan merasakan getaran pada tas kremnya. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel.

_From : Kris_

_Received a minute ago_

_Kenapa kau di sini? Temui aku di luar._

Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang dalam mode penyamaran bangkit berdiri dengan membawa satu cup kopi berjalan melewati dia. Setelah Kris keluar, Luhan mengikuti kemana Kris pergi dengan selang jarak lima meter,

Mereka masuk ke satu butik terkenal yang beruntung saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Luhan mengikuti Kris menuju balik rak-rak tas _branded_.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" ulang Kris setelah mereka bertatap muka.

"Kai bilang kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke _Starbucks_. Ya aku datang," jawab Luhan apa adanya.

Kris malah mendengus. "Aku menyuruh Suho," Kris membenarkan, membuat hati Luhan mencelos. "Kenapa kau pergi dengan baju seperti ini?"

Luhan hanya diam. Ia malu. Ia jadi hanya memperhatikan lantai kayu yang menjadi pijakkannya. Tiba-tiba ia meraskan Kris seperti memakaikan sesuatu ke pundaknya. Ia mendongak, _namja_ itu kini hanya terbalut kaos oranye. Luhan menoleh ke samping, jaket hitam Kris tersampir di pundaknya.

_Namja_ itu menarik Luhan ke satu dinding yang dipenuhi kacamata. "Ayo jadi mata-mata." Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian mengambil salah satu kacamata dan mencobanya.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan ketika _namja_ itu bercermin. Ia masih tidak mengerti kalimat _namja_ itu. Ia masih diam ketika Kris memakaikannya satu kacamata hitam. Sepertinya terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Kris membuat otaknya membeku. Beberapa kali Kris memakaikan kacamata pada batang hidungnya, namun ia hanya bisa bergeming.

Kris meraih tangan Luhan menuju kasir, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang dua kacamata. Setelah membayarnya, ia mengenakan salah satu kacamata dan memberikan _paperbag_ tersebut ke tangan Luhan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kan kubilang ingin jadi mata-mata. Pakai kacamatamu. Aku tidak mau seperti tadi," kata Kris. _Namja_ itu menunggu Luhan memakai kacamatanya kemudian baru berjalan.

Luhan berjalan di samping Kris. Ia tak lagi berani mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kris seperti dulu meski saat ini jalanan sedang ramai. Ia hanya mengandalkan tubuhnya yang kecil untuk bergerak lebih cepat di antara kerumunan orang dan tinggi Kris yang menjulang sehingga mudah terlihat.

"Lu, kau perempuan, kan?" tanya Kris, retorika. "Cara minta maaf pada perempuan bagaimana?"

"Kau mau meminta maaf pada–" Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri, "–pacarmu?" Sebuah anggukkan sudah cukup bagi Luhan. "Tergantung. Tiap perempuan suka cara yang berbeda-beda. Memangnya dia seperti apa?" tanya Luhan mengabaikan semua sakit hati yang menderanya.

Kris mendongak, membayangkan wajah Tao. "Manis, polos, manja, jahil, kekanakan, seperti panda."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Tao berjalan bersebelahan dengan masing-masing memeluk tas belanjaan berisi kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Ternyata Sehun tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan Tao, hanya berbeda gedung saja. Mereka sering pulang bersama, terlebih jadwal kursus dan _trainee_ mereka selesai hampir berbarengan.

Mereka baru keluar dari salah satu mini market yang mereka lewati. Tao mengintip isi belanjaan Sehun yang didominasi oleh buah berbagai macam warna. "Kau suka makan buah, ya? Banyak sekali buah yang kaubeli."

Sehun menunduk, melihat belanjaannya. "Hanya beberapa. Alasan utamanya aku disuruh diet oleh perusahaan." Tao langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sehun seolah berkata, "Kau serius?" Sehun sendiri hanya tesenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Tao. "Kenapa memandangku begitu? Itu biasa di Korea."

Tao memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. "Kau ceking. Tidak ada menariknya."

"Aku fitness," jawab Sehun sambil membalas Tao dengan ekspresi datar. "Setelah aku debut, kau pasti akan tergila-gila padaku."

Tao mendecih, lalu kembali berjalan. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Selain itu, ternyata kau narsis juga, ya. Kupikir kau tipe lelaki yang diam, dingin, sinis, jutek, anti sosial–"

"Pandanganmu jelek sekali padaku," sela Sehun.

Tao tertawa. Ia menyenggol pundak Sehun. "Hanya bercanda. Tapi itu yang aku pikirkan waktu bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Kau berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun _Eonnie_."

Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda-canda. Bahkan di dalam bus pun mereka berisik sendiri. Kalau bukan karena pelototan dari penumpang lain, Sehun dan Tao takkan diam. Mulut diam, kaki bertindak. Mereka saling tendang, injak, dan membalas. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Tao seperti perempuan karena penampilan Tao sendiri memang tidak bisa dibilang _girly_.

Meski dekat dengan Baekhyun, namun Tao merasa lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Mungkin karena faktor usia dan bahasa. Dengan bantuan Sehun, Tao sudah cukup lancar untuk berbahasa Korea. Tao tak lagi ragu untuk menawar saat berbelanja. Ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada _namja_ di sampingnya ini.

Sebagai balas budi, Tao juga mengajari Sehun Mandarin. Sehun sering bolak-balik ke flat Tao untuk meminjam buku-buku berbahasa Mandarin miliknya. Hal ini membuat Sehun cukup dekat dengan keluarga Huang. Tak jarang, Sehun makan malam bersama keluarga Huang saking malamnya ia bermain.

"Tahu, tidak? _Baba_-ku pikir kau pacarku waktu melihatmu," kata Tao tertawa. "Menggelikan sekali."

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak mau punya pacar sepertimu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya."

"Kau belum melihatku _aegyo_." Tao langsung memasang pose andalannya, "_Bbuing-bbuing_…"

"_Aegyo_ku lebih lucu." Sehun ikut melakukan _Bbuing-bbuing_. Kemudian mereka saling mengejek dan tertawa bersama menyadari tingkah bodoh mereka. "Oke, ini idiot."

Tao masih tertawa lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun yang hampir selalu berwajah datar dan tersenyum tipis sesekali bisa melakukan _aegyo_. Semua _image_ Pangeran-Dingin-Berwajah-Tampan-Sempurna yang selalu membayangi Tao saat melihat Sehun langsung musnah seketika. Sehun tidak lebih dari remaja labil.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat, masih dengan saling bercanda. Namun candaan mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua orang berdiri di depan pintu flat Tao. Sehun memandang Tao penuh tanya. Tao sendiri hanya menggedik bahu.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Tao pada dua orang itu. Mereka langsung menoleh.

Mulut Sehun tiba-tiba langsung mengaga. Ia sangat mengenal bibir milik sosok berkacamata dan berjaket hitam itu. Ia yakin sekali pengelihatannya masih normal. "Lu-Luhan? Kau Luhan EXO itu?" Sehun segera menoleh pada Tao. "Kau mengenalnya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sehun sudah histeris sendiri melihat idolanya dari jarak sedekat ini. Biasanya ia hanya melihat Luhan dari jauh.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Tao.

Luhan merasa ingat pada gadis berambut hitam tinggi ini. Ia pernah melihatnya di gerai _bubble tea_ beberapa waktu lalu. Ia pun tak mau repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan dengusannya saat memandangi Tao dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tao berbeda sekali dengannya. Jelas ia lebih baik. Tipe Kris aneh.

Bukan hanya Luhan, Tao juga ikut memperhatikan Luhan. Sekali lihat saja, Tao sudah bisa menyimpulkan Luhan sedang mengejeknya. Seringai di wajahnya tercetak jelas. Ia semakin benci pada perempuan itu ketika ia melepas kacamatanya dan menampilkan wajah sok _innocent_.

"Tao-_er_," panggil Kris yang saat itu merasa diabaikan oleh mereka semua. Ia mendekat pada Tao. "Untukmu." Dia menyodorkan sebuah boneka panda besar yang sedaritadi ia pegang. "Maafkan aku."

"Kupikir _pacarmu_ pasti kesal melihatmu minta maaf seperti ini padaku," kata Tao sambil melirik Luhan. Ia menekankan kata pacar dalam kalimatnya.

Kris menatap lurus pada mata kelam Tao. "Kau pacarku. Kau yang sedang marah padaku. Makanya aku minta maaf."

"Memangnya kau pernah memintaku jadi pacarmu? Dan kau meminta maaf padaku dengan boneka?" tanya Tao sarkastik. "Kaupikir menunggumu tiga tahun lebih itu menyenangkan? Kau menyebalkan! Pergi tiba-tiba. Berjanji padaku akan pulang setelah tiga tahun, lalu mengingkarinya. Kemudian muncul lagi di saat aku sudah ingin melupakanmu!" Tao mengambil boneka panda itu lalu menunjukkannya di depan wajah Kris. "Kau lihat boneka ini? Kau bisa menggerakkannya sesukamu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku bukan boneka!" Dengan kasar, Tao mengembalikan boneka itu ke dada Kris.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" perintah Kris. Tao tidak peduli, ia berjalan melewati Kris, namun lengannya di tahan. Mau tak mau ia berbalik. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Menurutmu? Kan kau bilang aku pacarmu, kau harusnya tahu. Kalau tidak, berarti kau tidak mengenalku," jawab Tao. Ia mencari kunci dari saku celananya lalu membuka pintu. "Ayo, Hun. Kau bilang kau mau pinjam komik, kan?"

Sehun seakan tersadar setelah daritadi hanya menonton. "Eh? Iya," jawabnya. Sebelum masuk, ia sempat melirik Luhan dan mendengar gadis itu menggemeletukkan gigi.

Pintu tertutup. Lagi-lagi di lorong itu hanya tinggal Luhan dan Kris. Luhan segera memakai kacamatanya kembali sebelum ada orang lain di sana. Cukup dua orang itu yang tahu dirinya adalah Luhan EXO. Kris memandangi pintu sejenak lalu berjalan di depan.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata hitamnya..

.

.

_Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.987 words**

Curcol: Setelah lama berdebat dengan temen saya tentang Wolf, akhirnya saya mengakui lagu Wolf itu keren. AAA… saya paling demen bagian Suho ngomong "Iya…", rapp-nya Chanyeol di Wolf Mandarin, sama partnya Kyungsoo. Ya ampun… kok Kyungsoo yang dulu mirip Morgan SM*SH sekarang jadi keren gitu? _Spazzing_.

Chap ini panjang, kan? Dan HunHan udah ketemu ^^ Maap kalo isinya lebih banyak _crackpair_.

Awalnya saya mutusin biar _reader_ yang nentuin ini Yaoi/GS. Tapi ternyata pada bingung, dan dengan pertimbangan _typo_ Chapter 1, akhirnya ini jadi GS.

_Thanks to_: anykta, PrinceTae, Viivii-ken, ZiTao99, Jung Hyun Neul, Yui the devil, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Meyy-chaan, KissKris, Milky Andromeda, Guest, Baby Kim, PandaPandaTaoris, vickykezia23, SelcyMorimoto, ChrisAidenicKey, PearlWonkyu, Shim Yonhae, Jascie'z Kim, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert_. _Gomawo_~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 24, 2013

08.48 A.M.

Published at:

June 3, 2013

09.23 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Careless… careless… shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless… mindless… No one who care about me…_" kata Kai menyenyandungkan lirik akhir lagu Mama.

"Memang tidak ada yang peduli denganmu, Kai," kata Suho iseng.

Kai menoleh. "Kalau Luhan _Noona_ kejam dengan tangannya, kau kejam dengan mulutmu, _Hyung_. Aku sakit hati," katanya sambil memegangi dada kemudian tertawa setelah dilempar botol kosong oleh Chanyeol. "Aku pasti akan merindukan era Mama."

"Sok puitis," cibir Kris.

_Namja_ berambut _spike_ tersebut melihat _member_ EXO-M sedang olah raga. Lay dengan pilatesnya, Kyungsoo yoga, Luhan dan Xiumin _treadmill_. Sedangkan _member_ EXO-K terlihat hanya main-main di sudut sini. Bila dibandingan dengan intensitas latihan, mungkin main-main mereka bisa dikatakan tujuh puluh persennya.

"Junmyeon, selama kau pacaran dengan Lay, aku belum pernah melihat kalian bertengkar," kata Kris membuat Kai dan Chanyeol ikut-ikutan melihat lelaki berwajah _angelic_ itu.

"Tidak kelihatan, ya?" tanya sambil tersenyum. "Kami juga pernah bertengkar."

"Kapan?" tanya Kai.

"Waktu di China kemarin kami bertengkar," kata Suho, "makanya selama di _rehearsal_ kami tidak bicara sama sekali. Waktu pulang ke Korea kami baru berbaikan," Suho bercerita.

Chanyeol duduk bersila. "Tapi waktu sarapan aku memintamu untuk sekalian mengambilkan susu, dia melarangku, _lho_. Kupikir kalian baik-baik saja." Chanyeol melempar-lempar botol kosongnya ke udara. "Memangnya kalian bertengkar masalah apa?"

"Caramu minta maaf padanya bagaimana?" tanya Kris membuat Suho bingung ingin menjawab siapa dulu.

"Ya bilang saja, 'aku minta maaf', lalu aku menjelaskan semua masalahnya. Selesai," kata Suho sesuai pengalaman. "Jujur. Itu kata kuncinya."

Kris sama sekali tidak mendapat ide dari bertanya pada Suho. Tao saja tidak mau mendengarkannya, bagaimana ia mau minta maaf lalu menjelaskan semuannya? Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah Karena keringat. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di salah satu alat fitness sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di leher. Ia memperhatikan Lay yang bersama instrukturnya sedang melakukan pilates. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Lay untuk bisa berdiri seimbang di atas sebuah bola karet.

"Pantas saja badanmu bagus, latihanmu aneh-aneh macam gini," kata Luhan.

Lay yang sejak tadi menunduk, mendongak. "Eh?"

"Fokus, Lay," kata sang instruktur membuat Lay kembali memperhatikan kedua lututnya. "Luhan-_ssi_, kau bisa berolah raga lain daripada menunggu Lay di sini. Dia masih akan sangat lama."

Luhan manyun dan mendengus mendengar perintah sinis dari perempuan usia pertengah tiga puluhan yang menjadi istruktur Lay. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Lay menuju Xiumin yang sedang menarik besi yang sudah disambungkan dengan tali dan pemberat. Seperti tadi, Luhan hanya berdiri di samping Xiumin.

"Tidak latihan, Lu?" tanya Xiumin masih dengan menarik-turunkan lengannya.

"Tadi _treadmill_, kan," jawab Luhan. Ia mengalihkan padangannya pada ruangan di sebelah yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca. "Kyungsoo betah sekali di sana."

Xiumin merenggangkan tangannya lalu melihat pada arah yang dipandang Luhan. "Dia kan memang suka yang tenang-tenang seperti itu. Melatih emosi katanya." Xiumin lalu menatap geli pada Luhan. "Kusarankan kau jangan ikut yoga. Kalau kau ikut yoga sepertinya, EXO-M kehilangan _mood-maker_." Ia kemudian tertawa.

"_Baozi_!" seru Luhan melengking. Ia mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Xiumin. "Jahat sekali kau padaku!"

Xiumin langsung memegangi pipi putihnya yang kini memerah setelah Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. "Aduh… sakit, Lu. Kau jadi seperti Kai. Kau tahu?"

Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Eh iya. Aku masih punya urusan dengan Si Kkamjong!" Ia meninggalkan Xiumin menuju sudut lain tempat fitness di mana _member_ EXO-K berada. Kai dan Suho sedang angkat beban, Kris sedang mengayuh sepeda, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bersandar pada salah satu alat. "KKAMJONG!" seru Luhan dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah jitakkan di kepala Kai.

"_Appo_!" Kai memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau barbell ini menimpah kakiku bagimana, _Noona_? Untung tidak jatuh."

Luhan tidak peduli. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Maksudmu apa, hah?! Mengerjaiku waktu itu? Kan yang disuruh Suho, kenapa malah bilang aku?" omel Luhan.

Kai teringat kejadian kemarin lusa ketika ia mengerjai Luhan. Beruntung dua hari setelah itu ia mendapat jadwal latihan menari yang ketat sehingga tidak bertemu Luhan. Kemarin ia sudah dimarah-marahi Kris karena masalah ini, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi rusa yang biasanya imut-imut itu mengamuk–meski masih tetap imut. Tanpa sadar, lelaki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu menelan ludah.

"Kau mau mati, hah?" suara Luhan yang keras dan melengking membuat Chanyeol yang ada di sana menutup telinga.

"Wow… _slow down_, Lu," kata Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, Tiang!" bentak Luhan. Ia kembali menatap tajam pada Kai. "Bisa beri alasan yang bagus dan bukan mengarang indah, Kim Jong In-_ssi_?"

Pertanda buruk kalau Luhan sudah menyebut namamu secara lengkap, Kai. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kai yang memang sudah berkeringat. Matanya bergerak-gerak berusaha melihat apa saja, apapun itu salahkan bukan sepasang iris karamel milik rusa di depannya.

"Lima, empat, tiga," Luhan mulai menghitung, "jangan berharap kau bisa kabur dariku setelah aku selesai menghitung. Dua, sa–"

"Oke, oke!" Kai mengangkat tangannya membentuk lampang _peace_. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja melihatmu dan _Duizhang_ bertengkar. Aku baik padamu, _Noona_! Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menemui _Duizhang_ waktu itu."

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakkan mendarat di kepala Kai. "Sakit!"

"Itu untukmu yang jahil," kata Luhan lalu mencubit hidung Kai. "Itu untukmu yang nakal. Dan ini," Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Kai seperti Xiumin tadi. "Untuk _maknae_ kepo sepertimu!"

"Kau kejam, _Noona_! Wajahku, asetku! Nanti EXO-K tidak punya visual kalau wajahku rusak," kata Kai dan malah mendapat jitakkan dari Chanyeol. "_Ya_! Apa masalahmu?!"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku jauh lebih tampan darimu," katanya kemudian tertawa dan dihiraukan baik Kai maupun Luhan. Chanyeol memang suka narsis sendiri. "Ah, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekitar jam sembilan mungkin," sambar Suho mengira-ngira. "Mau pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "_One Piece_ yang baru keluar hari ini," alasannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku duluan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih sibuk menyapukan bedak, Xiumin menggunakan produk perawatan kulit, dan Lay mengeringkan rambut ketika Kyungsoo baru selesai berpakaian. Seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, mereka suka berkumpul di satu ruangan bersama lalu mengobrol dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya meski sudah memiliki kamar masing-masing. Kali ini mereka berada di kamar Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

"_Eonnie_, aku pinjam _hairdryer_," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Sebentar," kata Lay. Setelah memastikan rambutnya benar-benar kering, Lay menyerahkan _hairdryer_ di tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis Changsa berambut pirang itu kemudian mencepol rambutnya ke belakang. Lay sebenarnya tidak suka memiliki rambut panjang, lagi-lagi karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mau tak mau ia harus mau. Akhirnya ia hampir selalu mencepol rambutnya. Berbeda dengan Lay, Kyungsoo mengepang rambut coklatnya menjadi _fish tail_. Dengan teliti ia mengepang hingga rapi.

"Kau punya mata di belakang, ya, Kyung? Bagaima kau bisa mengepang rambutmu tanpa melihat?" tanya Xiumin kagum. "Biarpun sudah mencoba berkali-kali, aku tetap tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku sudah terbiasa mengepang sendiri sejak SMP."

Mulut Xiumin membulat. "Pantas saja…" katanya. Xiumin sendiri membiarkan rambut bergelombangnya tergerai di punggung.

"_Ya_ kalian, berhenti membicarakan rambut," kata Luhan kesal dengan mata tetap mengarah pada cermin di tangannya. "Di antara kalian, hanya rambutku yang pedek. _Stylist Eonnie_ kejam sekali menyuruhku potong rambut sepedek ini." Rambut Luhan bahkan tidak menyentuh pundak.

"Tapi melihat warnanya membuatku ingin makan permen kapas," kata Lay. "Apa rambutmu bisa dimakan juga, _Jie_?"

Luhan memutar matanya. "Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Lay."

Setelah pulang dari _gym_, keempat gadis ini masih harus menjalani sejumlah jadwal yang sudah dibuat _manager_ mereka. Masih ada sesi _photoshoot_, latihan vokal dan menari setelah ini. Saat ini saja mereka sudah ditunggu oleh _manager_ mereka di bawah. Lay dan Kyungsoo sudah turun duluan ke _basement_.

"Lu, cepatlah…" kata Xiumin. Dari mereka berempat, yang belum siap hanya Luhan. Gadis _pink_ itu masih mencari-cari sepatu yang cocok. Dasar _fashionista_.

"Sebentar! Aku sedang pakai sepatu!" kata Luhan. Akhirnya ia keluar dengan menggunakan kaos kebesaran tanpa lengan, jaket _varsity_, _hot pants_, dan sepasang _Converse_ hitam dengan tali hijau neon.

Xiumin memandanginya malas. "Aku menunggumu hanya untuk sepasang sepatu seperti itu?"

Luhan merangkul Xiumin. "Jangan marah… Ayo turun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tiffany menggerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia melirik layar ponsel yang bisa memantulkan gambaran wajahnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata atau _makeup_-nya yang berantakkan saking ia gugup untuk hari ini. Ia duduk di sudut café dengan segelas frappuccino di depannya. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya, masih sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janjian.

Harusnya ini menjadi hari Sabtu yang biasa di musim panas kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba mendapat pesan singkat dari Kris untuk bertemu di sebuah café di daerah Insandong. Entah darimana lelaki itu mendapat nomornya, ia pasti punya banyak koneksi. Bisa Tiffany tebak, pembicaraan ini pasti mengarah pada Tao.

Lagi-lagi Tiffany mengecek penampilannya. Ia seperti gadis pada kencan pertamanya. Tapi–

Oh, hallo! Ini sangat wajar! Kau akan bertemu idolamu secara empat mata! Pria tampan penuh kharisma yang membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana berteriak histeris karena tatapannya! Lelaki yang mampu membuat banyak perempuan rela mengeluarkan uang untuk bertemu dengannya.

Akhirnya orang yang Tiffany tunggu datang. Kris datang dengan kacamata hitam, masker, dan topi. Kalau saja memakai kacamata hitam dan masker di Korea bukan hal yang lumrah, Kris pasti sudah dicurigai oleh penghuni café. Tiffany langsung menegakkan duduknya dan merapikan poninya.

Kris membungkuk beberapa derajat. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Kris sopan–atau Wufan–lalu duduk di depan Tiffany.

Tiffany mengangguk. Ia jadi semakin yakin kalau yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Wu Yi Fan, tetangganya saat di China. Wufan selalu bersikan formal pada Tiffany yang adalah kakak kelas Wufan. Ia tidak begitu kenal dengannya meski Wufan sudah populer sejak jaman sekolah. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana adiknya bisa dekat dengan Wufan.

"Kau pasti mau membicarakan Tao, kan?" tebak Tiffany. "Wufan. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Kenapa Tao membenciku?" tanya Kris _to the point_.

Tiffany menyamankan duduknya di sofa. "Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar membencimu. Ia hanya kesal sesaat. Tao juga pernah bilang kalau ia merasa dipermainkan olehmu." Tiffany mendapati Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau berjanji padanya untuk kembali setelah tiga tahun, tapi kau tidak datang. Ia merasa diombang-ambingkan."

Kris terdiam. Ia baru mengerti kalimat Tao waktu itu. Kris menunggu Tiffany melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Diam-diam Tao bekerja paruh waktu di bandara, berharap dia bisa langsung menemuimu saat kau tiba di China. Tao juga belajar dengan giat seperti yang kau bilang. Dia benar-benar menurut padamu selama kau di Kanada. Makanya dia sangat kesal saat kau ternyata tidak pulang seperti janjimu."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu dia. Waktu itu aku sudah minta cuti dari perusahaan untuk pulang. Tapi aku mengalami gegar otak ringan saat di Kanada," kata Kris panjang lebar.

Tiffany menyeruput frappuccino-nya. "Jelaskan pada Tao."

"Bagaimana mau menjelaskan kalau dia terus-terusan menghindar dariku?"

Tiffany tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Serahkan padaku. Aku pasti membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol, sementara _namja_ tinggi itu mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_-nya. Hari ini mereka berniat menghabiskan musim panas dengan berkencan. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan penyamaran. Ia akan menggunakan baju berwarna cerah seperti _pink_ atau kuning (dia dikenal takkan menggunakan baju warna cerah), sebuah topi, kacamata, dan _soft lens_ warna abu-abu. Selama ini penyamarannya selalu berhasil.

"Yeollie-_ah_!" seru Baekhyun setelah sekian lama ia tidak berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Merindukanku, _eoh_?" tanya Chanyeol bercanda. Ia merangkul Baekhyun erat. "_Nado bogoshipeoyo_."

"_Ya, ya, ya_. Aku masih di sini," kata Sehun merasa diabaikan oleh dua sejoli yang sedang melepas rindu. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari Baekhyun. "Yo, _Hyung_!" Sehun melakukan tos dengan Chanyeol.

Kemudian _namja_ tinggi itu beralih pada perempuan berambut hitam yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di samping Sehun. "Pacarmu?"

Gadis itu tergagap. "_Annyeonghaseyo_. Huang Zi Tao _imnida_," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Namamu seperti nama boneka panda milik Kris Hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Tao mengerjapkan mata. Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar nama Kris. "Jadi, kau pacaran dengan Sehun? Ternyata anak kecil ini sudah besar, _eoh_? Sudah tidak menjadi _fanboy_ Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Kebiasaanmu masih sama, _Hyung_. Senang sekali mengacak rambutku," kata Sehun sebal. "Namanya Tao, dia dari China. Dan kami tidak pacaran."

"Aku yang menyuruh Sehun dan Tao menemaniku di sini karena kau tukang ngaret!" kata Baekhyun.

Mereka sedang berada di depan kedai es serut langganan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering janjian di sana sejak mereka masih masa menjajakan. Lagipula kedai itu milik kerabat Chanyeol, jadi lebih aman. Sekalian Chanyeol melepas rindu pada keluarganya, karena tiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu ibunya akan menginap di sana.

"Berbahagialah karena jadwalku hari ini kosong. Jadi mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Keliling saja," ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Tao mengekor di belakang. Dilihat dari rutenya, sepertinya mereka menuju stasiun _subway_.

Tao masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Boneka panda? Tao? Ya, dia tahu dan sadar sekali ia mirip panda–semua orang mengatakan begitu. Tapi, apa memang Kris–atau Wufan–serius dengan permintaan maafnya waktu itu? Atau boneka panda itu hanya diberi nama Tao secara asal?

"Tao," panggil Sehun yang dibalas gumaman oleh Tao. "Waktu itu Kevin _Hyung_ kenapa bisa ada di flatmu? Kalian saling kenal?"

Tao diam. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Sehun? Menurutnya ini cukup pribadi dan tidak sehasnya ia bercerita pada seorang yang baru ia kenal seperti Sehun. Sejauh ini hanya Tiffany yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya. Jadi Tao hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan intens.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun menyadari Tao hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris benci diperintah, tapi demi Tao, ia rela. Dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, ia sudah berputar-putar di Insandong lebih dari sejam demi mencari sosok gadis berambut panjang kemerahan yang mungkin suatu saat nanti menjadi kakak iparnya. Semoga saja.

"_Ya_! Kau mengerjaiku, ha?" tanya Kris geram melalui telefon. Matanya yang terlapisi kacamata hitam melihat ke sana-ke mari mencari Tiffany. Gadis itu bilang, dia menunggu di salah satu toko peralatan olah raga. _Hell_! Toko olah raga tidak hanya satu atau dua! Toko seperti itu jumlahnya puluhan.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang kurang teliti," balas Tiffany. "Aku saja bisa melihatmu dari sini."

Dahi Kris berkerut. Kalau begitu harusnya Tiffany tidak jauh dari sini. Kris langsung melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia mendapati Tiffany berada di toko seberang jalan dengan tangan membentuk lambang _peace_ sedangkan satu lagi memegang ponsel.

Kris memutuskan sambungan lalu menyeberang jalan. Kalau saja Tiffany bukan perempuan, ia pasti sudah mendapat makian dari Kris secara gratis. Kris sudah memasang wajah jutek ketika bertemu Tiffany.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menyebutkan nama tokonya?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca hangul," kata Tiffany sok polos. Kris seharusnya tahu dari awal, Tiffany dan Tao tidak mungkin berbeda jauh. Keduanya pasti jahil. "Jangan kesal begitu, Wufan. Kau takkan menyesal. Hitung-hitung olah raga tengah hari." Memakai jaket di musim panas saja sudah bikin panas. Tiffany malah mengompori naga yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk ini. "Omong-omong, kau tidak kepanasan pakai jaket begitu?"

Kris memutar mata. "Cepatlah. Waktuku tak banyak."

Tiffany mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol. "Sip, _Boss_."

Tiffany berbicara sesuatu pada sang pemilik toko. Kemudian pemiliknya memberikan Tiffany seperangkat alat olah raga yang kemudian Tiffany berikan kepada Kris. Dahi Kris semakin berkerut–semoga saja ia tidak mengalami penuaan dini. Kris harap ini bukan bagian dari kejahilan si Sulung Huang.

"Nah, Tao suka tantangan. Artinya kau harus berkelahi dengannya," ucap Tiffany sambil menunjuk Kris tepat di depan hidung.

Butuh se-per-sekian menit bagi Kris untuk mengerti maksud kalimat tersebut. "Kau gila!" serunya, "masa aku harus bertarung dengan perempuan. Apalagi perempuan itu pacarku sendiri. Aku takkan melakukannya."

"Kau masih mau menganggap Tao perempuan setelah mengalahkan lima berandalan di sekolahnya dengan tangan kosong?" Tiffany menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat memancing Kris.

Kris diam. Ia memang tahu Tao menguasai beberapa bela diri dan paling ahli dalam wushu. Tapi mengalahkan lima orang dengan tangan kosong? Apa saja yang Kris tidak tahu tentang Tao? Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tiffany menyadari itu dan menyeringai kecil.

"_So_, lupakan gengsi dan etika kalau laki-laki tidak boleh kasar pada perempuan," kata Tiffany sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tao paling tidak suka diremehkan," Kris mengangguk, "Aku sudah memikirkan ide ini semalaman, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Tiffany memegang kedua pundak Kris sambil menatap Kris tajam. "Kau hanya perlu memanas-manasi Tao, lalu mengajaknya taruhan dengan berkelahi. Aku berani jamin seribu persen, Tao takkan menolak kalau kau memintanya untuk mendengarkanmu. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah dilontarkan. Iris telingaku kalau gagal. Terakhir, menangkan." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. "Kalau kau hebat, kau bisa mengalahkan Tao tanpa harus memukulkanya. Mudah, kan?"

"Mengatakan memang mudah. Prakteknya?" tanya Kris pesimis.

"Maka dari itu, aku memberikanmu ini semua supaya kau latihan. Memalukan sekali kalau kau sampai kalah, apalagi lawanmu perempuan," sindir Tiffany. Gadis itu menepuk tangannya. "Oke? Aku tunggu pertarungannya!"

"Tiff!" panggil Kris, namun gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kris menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.118 words**

Kok kesannya saya menistakan Luhan banget ya… perannya jadi antagonis gitu. Jadi kasian… #plak. Tapi Luhan baik, kok. _Trust me, it works_(?).

Dan yeah, sekedar info: Me Prometa tamat di chapter 15. Bahagia banget saya umumin ini~

Tao jadi artis? Saya nggak punya ide tentang itu ._.v Mungkin bisa saya pake untuk ide FF lain. Makasi sarannya ^^.

Bersabarlah menghadapi momen KrisHan yang saya yakin pasti bikin sebel semua yang baca nih FF. Saya nggak cuma fokus di KrisTao atau KrisHan doang, kok. Ada couple lain yang nanti bakal muncul di FF ini. Semoga mengobati sakit hati kalian pada moment KrisHan yang bertebaran. #buagh #dibuangkeEXOPlanet #MAMAeraudahselesaiwoy

Thanks to: PrinceTae, Milky Andromeda, KissKris, KyuKi Yanagishita, Eonnie-mu (Mori), vickykezia23, anykta, fumiwari, Kim Soo Hyun, meyris .love, Shim Yeohae, ZiTao99, Baby Kim, PandaPandaTaoris, Viivii-ken, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, dian deer, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert. _XOXO_.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 25, 2013

11.07 A.M.

Published at:

June 5, 2013

09.56 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	10. Chapter 10

_From : Unknow Number_

_Receive 2 hours ago _

_Ayo bertarung._

.

Tao memandang malas layar ponselnya. Ia baru selesai kursus. Saat mengecek ponsel, tahu-tahu ada pesan dari nomor tak dikenal mengajak berkelahi. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Tao menerima pesan singkat macam ini. Ia sudah diteror dengan pesan yang sama selama seminggu belakangan.

Awalnya Tao sempat tidak bisa tidur ketika pertama kali mendapat pesan tersebut. Ia merasa diancam. Apalagi ia mendapat pesan berisi dua kata itu sampai lima kali dalam sehari.

Respon beragam ia dapatkan dari orang-orang yang ia ceritakan. Baekhyun yang paling heboh saat ia ceritakan tentang nomor tak dikenal itu. Bahkan pikiran gadis sipit itu sudah kemana-mana. Seperti melapor polisi, atau menyewa mata-mata swasta. Sehun hanya menanggapi sebagai orang iseng kurang kerjaan. Tiffany malah terlihat aneh. Gadis itu terlihat datar saja saat ia ceritakan, seakan sudah tahu.

Belakangan, ia menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia tidak merasa ada yang menguntit atau berperilaku mencurigakan–kecuali Tiffany yang bisa tiba-tiba memegang ponselnya.

"Pesan misterius lagi ya?" Suara Sehun tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Tao kaget. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Awalnya _namja_ itu diam, kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa. Tao menyerngit dahi. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Secara refleks ia meraba wajahnya. Mungkin ada yang salah di sana. Namun tawa Sehun malah semakin kencang.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?"

"Kau tahu? Harusnya aku bawa kamera tadi untuk memotret wajah kagetmu. Aneh sekali. Seperti ini." Sehun memeragakannya kemudian tertawa lagi dan mengabaikan sambitan "manis" dari Tao.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Kai, aku minta kripiknya," kata Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang empunya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke bungkus kripik di tangan Kai dan mengambil segenggam.

"Minta atau merampok?" sindir Kai sedikit kesal. Chanyeol hanya nyengir.

Sudah biasa kalau sekitar jam sepuluh Kai memiki waktu _snack_ malam. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan gemuk seperti Xiumin karena dia tidak pernah gemuk. Beratnya hanya berkisar di angka 69 kilo saja. Maka dari itu _Manager_ tidak pernah melarangnya, apalagi mengingat jatah latihan menarinya paling banyak.

CKELEK…

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola menoleh ke pintu. Kris baru pulang–entah dari mana. Seusai latihan _dance_, _leader_ mereka memisahkan diri tanpa bilang apa-apa pada mereka. Bukan sekali atau dua kali. Tapi seminggu belakangan selalu begitu.

Kai sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Kris lakukan. Tanpa mandi atau makan, Si Naga akan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur lalu tidak keluar sampai besok siang.

"_DUIZHANG_! MANDI SANA! KAU BAU!" teriak Chanyeol pada _roommate_nya. "Dia itu tidak sadar diri, apa? Baunya sangat tidak enak," keluh Chanyeol, Si Tiang Nomor Dua.

"Tidur saja di sini." Kai melirik sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Terima kasih saranmu, _Mate_," balas Si Tiang Nomor Dua. Ia memakan semua kripik di tangannya dalam sekali lahap, kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan remah-remah kripik.

Kai tidak terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. _Namja_ bermarga Park itu masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian keluar dengan bantal di kedua tangan. Kai mengerjapkan matanya. "Mau mengunsi ke mana?"

"Kamar Suho _Hyung_," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai terdiam sebentar sampai bunyi debuman pintu menyadarkannya. "_Ya_! Aku tidur di mana?!"

Ia berusaha membuka kenop pintu yang dikunci dari dalam. Bukan hanya digedor dengan tidak manusiawi, ia juga menendang pintu, menimbulkan bunyi bising yang membangunkan _member_ EXO-M. Bahkan Luhan yang kalau tidur tidak bisa diganggu gugat sampai bangun dengan mata sayu. Keempat _yeoja_ itu memandangi Kai penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kai.

Kai menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan piyama kuning sedang menatapnya. "Chanyeol _Hyung_ seenaknya pindah ke kamarku! Aku harus tidur di mana? Aku tidak mau tidur dengan _Duizhang_. Pulang-pulang dia langsung tidur, tidak mandi lagi," adu Kai.

"Euww…" desis Xiumin jijik.

"Tidus saja di sofa," usul Lay yang tadi kembali ke kamar lalu memberikan Kai sebuah bantal kepala. "Jangan berisik."

Berangsur-angsur mereka meninggalkan Kai yang mendekap bantal dari Lay. Kini hanya tinggal Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri bersama Kai. "Kau mau kuambilkan selimut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, _Noona_," tolak Kai halus. Padahal dalam hati ia berharap Kyungsoo akan menemaninya menonton pertandingan Liga Inggris. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berharap lebih. Kyungsoo tidak tahan kalau diajak begadang. Rekor begadangnya saja jam setengah satu pagi.

"Aku tidur dulu," pamit Kyungsoo kemudian berpesan, "jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Kai mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang saja. Tidak malam, kok. Hanya pagi." Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya tajam. Kai menampilkan senyum bodoh. "Hanya bercanda. Selamat tidur." Kemudian _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu kembali menyamankan diri di sofa sambil mendekap bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow… _slow_ _down, dude_," kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Dalam hati ia bergeridik ngeri ketika melihat Kris menghajar samsak dengan beringas dan berulang-ulang. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Kris tidak menanggapi. Ia berhenti memukul dengan kedua tangan menggantung lemas di kedua sisi badan dan kepala mendongak. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak kemudiam melirik Chanyeol dan menggeleng sekilas. Ia menerima saja saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sebotol air.

Seminggu ini Kris berpikir keras–terhitung _stress_ juga–sampai ia kehilangan dua kilo berat badannya. Mengalahkan Tao tanpa harus memukulnya? Itu hal paling mustahil yang pernah Kris dengar dari mulut seorang Tiffany Huang–selama ini percakapan mereka sekedar basa-basi standar.

Akhirnya ia menemukan caranya. Setiap hari Kris menghabiskan waktu malam setelah latihan _dance_ untuk menyambangi satu _dojo_ dan dilatih secara _private_ oleh sang pemilik. Kris harus membayar lebih untuk layanan itu. Tapi tak masalah. Apapun demi Tao.

"Lenganmu bisa sebesar Siwon _Hyung_ dalam waktu sebulan," ledek Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kris tidak menanggapi. Percuma menanggapi Kai karena dia sendiri takkan peduli meski sudah dimarahi. Jadi abaikan saja. Nanti diam sendiri.

"Kalau ini hanya karena adegan MV nanti, aku ragu," komentar Suho.

Harus Kris akui, insting Suho sangat kuat. Analisisnya selama ini hampir selalu tepat. Suho memperhatikan semua _member_. Di antara mereka, tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasia. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa. Dia terbuka pada semua orang, namun juga tertutup untuk beberapa hal.

Kai merangkul pundak Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ayolah, _Hyung_. Sudah berapa lama kita kenal? Bukan kemarin, kan? Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami. Masalah cinta? Ada Suho _Hyung_ yang bisa menjawab." Kai disambit botol oleh Suho. "Mau kabur dari latihan? Aku dan Chanyeol bisa membantu."

Kris melepas rangkulan Kai. "Kau hanya bocah. Mengerti apa?" Ia lalu meninggalkan Kai yang sudah sibuk lagi mengobrol dengan Suho dan Chanyeol.

_Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan keluar _gym_. Pikirannya masih pusing dengan Tao. Tiffany melarangnya untuk menemui Tao. Kadang ia ragu, apakah Tiffany benar-benar ingin membantunya atau tidak, mengingat gadis berambut merah itu juga EXOtic. _Fans_ mana yang ingin idolanya jalan dengan gadis lain?

Namun ia mencoba tetap percaya pada Tiffany. Mana mungkin dia tega pada adiknya sendiri?

"Kris!" panggil Luhan. Mau tak mau Kris berbalik. Luhan sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Mau beli minum, ya? Titip, dong. Empat botol, ya," pesan Luhan sambil memukul lengan Kris seperti dulu. Kemudian kembali berlalu dari hadapan Kris.

"Uangnya?" seru Kris.

Luhan berbalik sambil terus berbalik. "Beliin!" candanya lalu _mehrong_, kemudian menghilang di belokan.

Kris sadar, hubungannya dan Luhan semakin baik dari hari ke hari setelah memburuk sejak kejadian di China. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Kai yang dengan jahil mengerjai Luhan. Juga pada koreografer yang memasangkan mereka pada lagu mereka selanjutnya. Karena berdua, mau tak mau mereka pasti bicara. Hasinya hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan kalian kira Tiffanya membiarkan Kris berusaha sendiri untuk kembali mendapatkan hati adiknya hanya karena dia EXOtic. Kalian salah besar.

Kalau Tiffany tidak berniat membantu Kris, mana mau ia repot-repot memikirkan cara menakhlukan hati Si Kungfu Panda? Lebih baik ia diam saja berlagak bodoh dan membiarkan Kris mengemis maaf pada Tao di depan flatnya. Hitung-hitung _fan meeting_ gratis, kan? Nyataya tidak.

Karena itu, beginilah Tiffany, sedang bercermin sambil merapikan kembali rambut merahnya. "Sempurna," ia bergumam kecil lalu menyambar tasnya.

Ia berjalan keluar. Seperti biasa, ia akan memakan kapsul suplemen warna _pink_ yang sudah disediakan _Mama_-nya di meja. Ia nyaris saja tersedak obatnya sendiri ketika melihat Tao melintas di depanya dalam balutan kaos putih, celana _training_ dan tongkat wushu di tangan.

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Tiffany sambil menyeka air di dagunya.

Dahi Tao berkerut. "Tentu saja latihan wushu. Masa aku latihan pengibaran bendera?" tanya Tao setengah bercanda. "Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Tao kaget saat tiba-tiba Tiffany menarik tongkatnya kemudian menggelayuti lengannya. Senyum Tiffany mencurigakan.

"Kau harus ikut ke salon hari ini!" kata Tiffany kemudian meletakkan tongkat wushu itu di dekat mesin cuci.

"_Ya_! Jangan ditaruh di sana!" kata Tao sewot.

Tiffany tidak peduli. "Ayo pergi!" ajaknya sambil menyeret Tao keluar. "_Mama, Baba_! Kami pergi! Tenang saja, tidak sampai semalam waktu itu, kok!" katanya mengingat waktu mereka pulang dari _Lotte World_ mereka diomeli karena tiba di rumah saat jam sebelas malam.

"Aku belum setuju, _Jie_!" rengek Tao. "_Jie_!"

Tiffany menarik Tao di sepanjang jalan menuju halte. Seperti anak kecil. Tak jarang mereka menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang di sana. Di luar dugaan Tao, tenaga Tiffany jauh lebih besar darinya. Mungkin selama ini dia seperti Tsunade yang menyimpan chakra di dahi. Mungkin saja. Atau mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia tidak latihan wushu lagi?

Kalau iya, satu-satunya orang yang akan Tao marahi adalah Tiffany. Kakak perempuannya itu yang membuat ia tidak bisa melepas kerinduannya pada wushu selama seminggu ini. Ada saja alasannya saat ia ingin latihan wushu. Menemani dia, lah. Nonton, lah. Sampai yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah minta dibelikan es dekat gedung _pink_ itu. Kan jauh.

"Maumu apa sih, _Jie_?" tanya Tao saat Tiffany sudah berhasil mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi bus yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Ia manyun. Kesal berat dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya yang sedang asyik cengar-cengir bahagia sampai matanya hilang.

"Kau itu perempuan. Kau harus merawat diri! Kecantikkan itu penting." Tao memutar matanya. "Kau itu seperti laki-laki, kau tahu? Memangnya kau mau tidak menikah sepanjang hidupmu?" Sesunggunya Tiffany ragu dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Se-_tomboy_ apapun Tao, dia berani jamin Wufan tetap mencintainya.

"Euww…" desis Tiffany.

"Apa?" Tao hanya melirik.

"Bajumu ini apa-apaan, sih?" Tiffany menarik lengan kaos yang dipakai Tao. "Seperti baju tidur! Kau tidak punya baju lain yang lebih perempuan, ha?"

Tao memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Tidak terima dengan perkataan Tiffany yang mulutnya jadi tajam kalau masalah fashion. "Aku niatnya mau latihan. Kau saja yang seenaknya menarikku. Ya masa aku latihan pakai kemeja?"

Tiffany duduk menyandar dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan mulut berdecak. "Aku harus membawamu ke Myeongdong."

"He?" Tao kaget, "untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa lagi? Tentu saja mendandanimu!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm…"

"Huft…"

Tiffany mengigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang. Tao yang dijadikan manekin secara paksa sudah mendengus berkali-kali dan menghentakkan kakinya, menciptakan suara bising di toko tersebut. Ini adalah baju ke tujuh yang dipakaikan Tiffany padanya. Dan gadis itu masih mengacak-acak baju lain dan memakaikannya pada Tao? Mau sampai kapan mereka berada di sana? Sudah lebih dari tiga jam!

Mungkin Tao masih bisa sabar kalau _jiejie_-nya memilihkan dia kaos atau kemeja. Tapi ini?! Tiffany sedang memilihkan sebuah baju Lolita untuknya!

"Lebih baik kau memakaikan _hotpants_ padaku, daripada baju berumbai-rumbai seperti itu. Melihatnya saja ribet. Bagaimana memakainya?" komentar Tao berharap Tiffany mau memahami isi hatinya.

"Ya sudah, kita cari _hotpants_ saja."

_Facepalm_.

Tao, kau salah bicara.

Tiffany menaruh dua baju Lolita di tangannya kembali di gantungannya, lalu berlalu menuju deretan _hotpants_ berbagai warna. Tao kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini pasti masih akan sangat lama. Untuk pakai baju sendiri saja Tiffany memakan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak _tomboy_. Tao tidak mengakui dirinya _tomboy_, meski menguasai wushu. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menganggap dirinya _girly_. Cek saja lemarinya, kau pun masih bisa menemukan baju-baju berwarna _pink_ ataupun yang bergambar _Rilakkuma_ di sana. Dia merasa tersinggung sekali ketika Tiffany bilang ia seperti laki-laki.

Rasa lapar di perut Tao membuatnya ingin makan. Seingatnya ia melewati satu gerai _milk tea_ tadi. Tanpa bilang-bilang, Tao meninggalkan Tiffany di toko sendirian. Biar saja gadis itu sibuk sendiri dengan dunia fashionnya. Nomor satu perut.

Tao masuk ke gerai _milk tea_ yang berjarak tiga toko dari tempatnya semula. Seperti pada umumnya, ia memesan di depan meja kasir. Setelah segelas Choco Milktea dengan _bubble-bubb__le_ berwana _pink_ ada di tangan, Tao segera berbalik.

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan minumannya kalau tidak dipegang menggunakan tissue. Bukan karena licin, namun karena seseorang yang ternyata sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis berambut _pink_ pucat–sekarang ditutupi topi–yang waktu itu bersama Wufan dan memandanginya sinis.

Baik Tao maupun Luhan sama-sama melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaik mereka. Dengan sengaja Tao menyenggol pundak Luhan saat melewatinya hingga topi gadis itu jatuh. Tao bisa mendengar gerai _milktea_ menjadi ramai. Masa bodo, lah.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" teriak Tiffany, langsung berjalan cepat, menjitak kepala adiknya ketika ia melihat adiknya berada di depan gerai _milktea_.

"Auch…" Tao meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Tiffany berkacak pinggang sambil melotot padanya. "Sakit tahu…"

Tiffany menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kau membuatku panik, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu! Cepat ikut aku!" Gadis berambut merah itu menggaitkan lengannya di lengan Tao lalu berjalan lurus. Tao mengikut saja.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Tao sambil sesekali menyedot _milktea_-nya.

"Tentu saja salon. Kau butuh rambut baru."

"Kau mau memotong rambutku seperti apa lagi? Ini saja sudah sepundak. Kau mau mencepaknya?" tanya Tao. Ia kembali dibuat kaget oleh Tiffany. "_Jie… please, Jie_…"

Tiffany tidak mendengarkan mereka tetap masuk ke sebuah salon bernuansa _pink_. Dua orang pekerja langsung menyambut mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari masuk ke dalam van dengan napas terengah-engah. Di luar, _fans_ mengerubuni dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Luhan hanya melambaikkan tangan pada mereka tanpa membuka jendela. Ia menusuk sedotan di gelas _milktea_-nya lalu minum dengan rakus. Teman-teman se-grupnya yang tadi sedang asyik dengan urusan masing-masing langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan.

"Kenapa, Lu? Habis dikejar banteng?" ledek Kai melihat Luhan dibanjiri keringat. Kalau saja _makeup_ matanya bukan _waterproof_, _makup_ Luhan sudah pasti meluber seperti hantu.

"Ini semua gara-gara pandamu, Kris!" tuduh Luhan pada _namja_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Kris yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh. Dahinya berkerut tidak mengerti. "Dia menabrakku dengan sengaja hingga topiku melayang!"

Kris mengulum senyum tipis. "Kan sudah kubilang, dia jahil."

Luhan mendengus kesal. Untung mobil sudah melaju masuk ke jalan _toll_, jadi tidak ada _fans_ yang melihat Luhan sedang berwajah kesal sambil mengigiti sedotan. Luhan menolak untuk menoleh pada Kris meski sudah dijanjikan akan diberi hadiah olehnya. _Paling dia memasak ramyun lagi_, pikir Luhan semakin kesal.

Alis Kai menyatu. Bibirnya dimonyongkan. "Pandanya Kris? Memangnya Kris _Hyung_ punya panda? Tidak mungkin kan boneka pandamu bisa jalan sendiri membeli _milktea_?" Kai jadi ngeri sendiri. "Jangan-jangan bonekamu kerasukan seperti _Chucky_." Kai menepuk dahi. "Matilah kita… hidup kita takkan tenang lagi di _dorm_. Kau harus membakarnya, _Hyung_. Kalau berlu dimutilasi dulu."

"Apaan, sih…" sinis Xiumin sambil menoyor kepala Kai yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi paling belakang. "Kau berlebihan, _Maknae_."

Kai _mehrong_. "Kalau aku benar, _Noona_ yang akan dibunuh duluan."

"Dasar anak kecil," ledek Chanyeol sambil tetap asyik pada ponselnya.

Kai kesal. Selalu ia disebut-sebut sebagai anak kecil oleh _hyungdeul_ dan _noonadeul_-nya. Memang ia seperti anak kecil. Tapi lelaki sembilan belas tahun mana yang mau disebut sebagai anak kecil? _Beda beberapa tahun saja merasa tua,_ cibirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.472 words**

Karena saya udah nggak punya kegiatan selama libur, saya usahain untuk _update_ tiap hari :)

Ada HunHan _moment_, gak? HunHan _moment_ pasti ada. Sekarang belom muncul karena Luhan belom kenal sama Sehun ^^.

Luhan jadi antagonis? Soalnya saya males dimana-mana Lay mulu yang jadi pihak ketiga TaoRis. Kan kasian, hahaha. Dan muka Lay nggak cocok untuk jadi cewek ceria dan iseng yang suka ngegerecok kaya Luhan.

HunTao _moment_ cuma sekedar temen aja kok. KrisTao _moment_ mungkin agak ke belakang ^^.

Kris bisa inget lagi sama Tao setelah dicium Luhan #agaknyesekjuganuliskayagini =3="

_Thanks to_: ZiTao99, dian deer, farahpark, Ryu Que, Viivii-ken, anykta, Milky Andromeda, SiDer Tobat, fumiwari, 7D, Jung hyun neul, PrinceTae, Sehun's Wife, KyuKi Yanagishita, vi, SelcyMorimoto, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, PandaPandaTaoris, Shim Yeohae, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert_. _Gomawo_~

NB: EXO ikut _MCountDown _INA gak, sih? Kalo nggak males minta ke ortu -_-

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Friday, May 31, 2013

02.25 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, June 06, 2013

08.00 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	11. Chapter 11

Kris menoleh saat lengan jaketnya ditarik. Luhan sedang berdiri selangkah jauhnya dari dia. Kris sadar, sebentar lagi ia akan mulai diinterogasi oleh Sang Rusa.

Luhan memperhatikan Kris dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Memakai kaos hitam, jaket, celana panjang, topi, dan sebuah tas di pundak. Hal yang mencurigakan kalau kau melakukannya di tengah malam seperti ini. Pantas saja Luhan ingin tahu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan pegangannya. "Menemuinya lagi?"

Baik Luhan dan Kris, keduanya sama-sama tahu pada siapa objek dimaksud. Kris pun mengangguk. Pegangan Luhan pun perlahan terlepas. Saat Kris hendak pergi, suara Luhan lagi-lagi membuatnya berbalik.

"Aku ikut."

"Kau tidur saja, Lu."

Cepat-cepat Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau ikut!" bentaknya namun masih dengan volume rendah supaya _member_ lain tidak bangun. "Aku ikut, atau kubangunkan semua _member_?" ancamnya.

Kris tak punya opsi lain selain membiarkan gadis berambut _pink_ ini ikut. Ia pun menghela napas dan mengangguk. Luhan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil jaket dan memakai sepatu. Barulah mereka pergi tanpa menciptakan suara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari dapur.

Kai mengerutkan kening sambil tetap bersembunyi di balik kulkas. "Mereka mau ke mana?"

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Tao mengibaskan tanganya di depan kedua mata Tiffany yang terpejam, memastikan kalau gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap. Tao menghela napas lega saat Tiffany tidak menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah ransel yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi siang.

Ia memakai jaket lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan mengendap-endap. Pelan-pelan ia membuka jendela yang berada di dapur. Satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk Tao saat ini ya hanya jendela yang tepat bersebelahan dengan tangga darurat itu.

Tao refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat bunyi derit besi tua yang ia pijaki terdengar nyaring. Ia melihat lagi ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia segera menutup jendela lalu berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan hati-hati.

Di kamar, tenyata Tiffany tidak tidur. Ia hanya pura-pura. Ia mendengar bunyi derit besi tadi. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin melewatkan pertarungan antara adiknya dan Kris, kan?

Tiffany buru-buru mengirim pesan pada Kris kalau adiknya sudah berangkat lalu menyambar dompet, jaket, dan masker. Berbeda dengan Tao, ia keluar lewat pintu depan. Beruntung ia memegang kunci cadangan.

Setelah sukses mengunci pintu kembali, Tiffany langsung lari menuruni tangga. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Tao. Semua hal yang terjadi malam ini adalah idenya. Secara tidak langsung ia bertanggung jawab pada keselamatan adiknya. Kalau Tao sampai kenapa-napa di jalan, Tiffany bersumpah takkan memaafkan dirinya.

Seharusnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Tao, Tiffany sama sekali tidak bisa bela diri apapun. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sendiri yang diincar? Tiffany tidak peduli.

Saat sampai di halte, ternyata Tao tidak sendirian. Ia menunggu bus bersama Sehun. Tiffany langsung mendekat, namun masih tetap menjaga jarak supaya tidak dikenali. Samar-sama Tiffany mendengar percakapan Tao dan Sehun. Hanya berkisar tentang peneror Tao selama ini.

Otak Tiffany berputar cepat. Kalau ada Sehun, ada kemungkinan juga Baekhyun akan ikut.

Tiffany langsung menepuk dahinya. Gawat kalau Baekhyun sampai ikut. Penyamarannya bisa terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berusaha menyamankan diri di kursi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Hatinya gelisah. Bukan karena takut ketahuan orang tuanya, orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota. Dia sendirian di apartemen. Berkali-kali Sehun menoleh ke kursi belakang.

"Kenapa, Hun?" tanya Tao.

"Kau merasa tidak, orang yang di belakang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil melirik ke belakang.

Tao menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang bermasker dan jaket merah muda langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. "Yang jaket _pink_, maksudmu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Mana ada penjahat pakai baju _pink_? Mencolok sekali. Paling tidak mereka akan memilh warna gelap seperti hitam."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film," cibir Sehun. "Penjahat yang hebat bisa berbaur dengan lingkungannya. Mungkin saja dia penjahat yang menyamar."

"Kau yang terlalu banyak nonton film," balas Tao. "Sudahlah. Jangan buat aku parno."

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Seorang gadis berkupluk dan jaket biru masuk. Itu Baekhyun. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao sehingga sekarang Tao diapit oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu membawa sebuah tas besar di dekapan.

"Kau mau _camping_?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka tas Baekhyun. "Banyak sekali cemilan di sini. _Choco Pie, Onion Ring,_ _Pocky_… Aku minta _Chupa Chups_-nya," kata Sehun ketika menemukan _lollipop_ kesukaannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun ia langsung membuka bungkusannya dan mengemutnya.

"Kau mau, Tao-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao mengambil kotak _Pocky_ dan mulai memakannya. "Kira-kira, nanti akan ngapain, ya?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. "Seharian ini aku terus saja memikirkan itu. Kalau nanti kita diculik, bagaimana? Bisa saja kita dimutilasi, lalu organ kita dijual."

"Jangan ngomong yang macam-macam," hardik Baekhyun. "Aku takkan mati sebelum debut. Jadi aku jamin, kita akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Aku juga. Mana mau aku mati sia-sia setelah _training_ selama empat tahun?" balas Sehun. "Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan bikin parno."

"Omong-omong, kenapa jadi _mellow _dramatis begini, sih?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. "Ganti topik!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, Tao-_ah_. Ada kami bersamamu. Meski Si Cadel ini tidak bisa bela diri, setidaknya ia bisa _acting_ pura-pura mati. Iya, kan?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sebal. "Jelek sekali peranku."

Baekhyun tertawa lebar. Kemudian topik berganti-ganti mulai dari rambut baru Tao yang dipaksa berubah pirang oleh Tiffany sampai tinggi Tao yang di luar tinggi rata-rata perempuan Korea. Akhirnya mereka turun di halte tujuan mereka. Masih tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Tiffany di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengikuti dua orang di depannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri kunci mobil dari sopir mereka. Meski belum memiliki ijin mengemudi, Kai sudah mulai belajar mengemudi mobil sejak kelas satu SMA. Ia agak kagok saat kembali memegang kemudi setelah sekian lama.

Kai membelokkan van putih yang ia kendarai sesuai arah mobil hitam yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depannya. Kris dan Luhan juga meminjam van hitam mereka. Kai semakin penasaran saat melihat mobil hitam itu berhenti di halaman parkir sebuah sekolah. Kai tidak ikut masuk, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping sekolah, barulah ia turun mengikuti Kris dan Luhan menuju bagian belakang sekolah.

Hembusan angin musim panas membuat bulu roma Kai berdiri. Rasa takut terselip di sisi pojok hatinya. Namun ia menguatkan langkahnya mengikuti Kris dan Luhan yang menuju… gedung olah raga?

Dahi Kai kembali berkerut. _Apa yang mau dilakukan dua orang itu di sana? Tengah malam begini, pula_. Seumur-umur Kai tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti upacara pemujaan atau pemanggilan hal-hal yang di luar nalar. Tapi kali ini, haruskah ia percaya?

Kai merapat ke tembok saat melihat segerombol orang mendekat ke gedung olah raga. Ia berusaha menajamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia kenal dua di antaranya. Itu seperti Baekhyun dan… Sehun? _Mau apa bocah itu ikut-ikutan ke mari?_

Kai diam di tempatnya saat ketiga orang itu masuk. Di kejauhan, ia melihat seorang lagi yang sepertinya sedang berjalan mengendap-endap. Dia punya teman, _eoh_? Atau malah musuh?

Kai berjalan memutari gedung olah raga yang terkesan menyeramkan karena hanya sebagian lampu saja yang menyala. Ia pun menemukan tangga menuju kursi tribun lantai dua. Ia segera menaiki anak tangga dua-dua agar cepat sampai. Beruntung pintu atas di buka. Dengan hati-hati ia menunduk di antara kursi-kursi.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

"Jadi kau yang menerorku?" ucap suara cempreng yang tidak Kai kenali. "Kau mengajakku bertarung di sini? Memangnya kau bisa apa? Dari jaman sekolah dulu kau paling payah dalam adu fisik."

Kai semakin bingung. Dia tampak sangat mengenali Kris. Jaman sekolah? Bahkan Kris tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya di depan semua _member_ kecuali mengatakan kalau dia dari Kanada.

Bukan hanya orang itu dan Kris yang membuatnya penasaran. Luhan termasuk salah satunya. Harusnya Luhan menjadi orang yang yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kris kalau Kris saja sampai mengijinkan dia untuk ikut ke pertemuan–atau reuni–semacam ini.

"Ka-Kai? Kau Kai?"

Kai langsung menoleh saat namanya disebutkan sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, menyuruh orang itu diam. Orang itu pun ikut diam dan menunduk di sebelah Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Aku mengikuti Kris _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Noona_," Kai balas berbisik. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Tiffany Huang," kata orang tersebut.

"Kau kenal dengan orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kris _Hyung_?" tanya Kai ingin tahu sambil menunjuk Tao.

"Tahu. Dia adikku."

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tertawa sekencang-kencangnya ketika tahu siapa yang menerornya selama ini adalah Wufan. Sumpah, ini bodoh. Setahunya, Wufan sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung. Bahkan _namja_ tinggi itu pernah pulang dengan wajah babak beluk dihajar berandalan sekolah. Dan harusnya Wufan tahu, dialah yang membalas gerombolan preman sekolah itu keesokan harinya sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Bodoh tidak, sih?

Kris bergeming. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan semua kemampuan bela diri yang ia pelajari secara instan dua minggu kemarin. Masa bodo kalau Tao sudah belajar bela diri sejak umurnya lima tahun. Yang Kris yakin, sekarang ia akan menang tanpa memukul Tao. Ia sudah bersumpah, apapun keadaannya, ia takkan memukul kekasihnya.

Lain halnya dengan dua pasangan itu, Baekhyun memandang keduanya aneh, Sehun terpaku pada Luhan, dan Luhan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sudah diceritakan Kris tentang rencana idiot Tiffany yang akan menuju klimaksnya hari ini. Luhan berani jamin, cara ini takkan berhasil. Mana ada orang minta maaf dengan bertarung? Yang benar saja!

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Tao setelah puas tertawa. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian gagal _comeback_."

Baekhyun sengit. "_Ya_! Tao-_ah_! Kami sudah menunggu mereka _comeback_ lebih dari setahun! Jangan bilang kau ingin menghajarnya?!" Mana mau Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk _comeback_ EXO karena wajah Kris hancur di tangan Tao. "Jangan macam-macam kau, Panda!"

"Dia yang minta. Ya aku berikan," balas Tao sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kris.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya. "Sehun-_ah_! Bantu aku menghentikan panda ini! Jangan hanya memperhatikan Luhan saja! _Ya_! Oh Sehun!" Dan _namja_ sembilan belas tahun itu tetap tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan.

Sang objek pemandang, Luhan, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sehun. Ia menarik lengan kaos Kris. "Jangan bodoh, Kris," hanya itu yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Kalau aku bisa menang darimu, kau harus menuruti permintaanku," ucap Kris lantang pada Tao, tidak peduli dengan kalimat Luhan tadi.

Tao melemparkan tasnya ke pinggir. "Masih lama sejuta tahun untukmu. Aku takkan kalah!"

Keduanya mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan segera menyingkir ke tepi. Tao mulai melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada Kris dan sejauh ini yang Kris lakukan hanya bertahan. Itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir tentang _comeback_ EXO yang mungkin saja gagal.

Awalnya Tao masih melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang pasti menyakitkan sampai akhirnya ia kecapekan sendiri karena tidak mendapat perlawanan dari Kris. _Namja_ itu merasakan tangannya sakit, bengkak, dan kebas setelah berkali-kali menahan pukulan yang dilontarkan Tao. Saat pukulan terakhir, Kris sampai terjatuh karena mengenai pipi kirinya.

Tao mengambil ancang-ancang, berniat melakukan _backflip_. Bodo amat kalau kakinya benar-benar mengenai wajah Kris telak. Dia yang minta duluan. Kris membelalakan mata ketika melihat Tao mulai berlari beberapa langkah. Jurus andalan Tao kalau sedang bermain dengan tangan kosong.

Kris berguling ke sisi samping, menghindari kaki Tao yang melayang. Sesaat ia bisa menghembuskan napas lega, namun ia kembali menahan napas saat Tao melayangkan bukan hanya pukulan, namun juga tendangan. Pandanya mulai main kasar dan brutal. Ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan bertahan seperti tadi.

Kris kembali bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang tajam pada Tao yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan yang bersiap menghajarnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kedua tangan Tao dan membanting tubuh kekasihnya ke lantai kayu pijakan mereka dengan teknik Judo.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan Tiffany memekik kaget melihat kecepatan gerakan Kris dan posisi mereka sekarang. Tao terlentang di lantai dengan kedua tangan dipegang oleh Kris di atas kepala. Sedangkan Kris hampir menduduki tubuh Tao sehingga gerakkan kakinya terkunci. Tao jelas tidak dapat melawan lagi.

"Kau kalah," desis Kris.

Mata Tao berkilat marah. Apalagi setelah ia melihat siluet Tiffany di bangku tribun lantai dua bersama seorang lelaki. Ia yakin seribu persen ada campur tangan kakaknya di dalamnya. Ia menatap mata kecoklatan milik Kris. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Mengembalikan deru napas dan detak jantung mereka pada tempo normal.

"Apa maumu?"

"Temui aku di Golden Duck, Apgeujeong, seminggu lagi, jam delapan malam," kata Kris pelan. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Tao hanya diam menanggapinya. Namun Kris tahu, Tao tidak mungkin menghidar. Dia bukan tipikal orang seperti itu.

Kris menyadari posisi tidak enak keduanya. Perlahan ia pun mengangkat dirinya dari Tao. Setelah ia berdiri, Tao masih terlentang. Mungkin kecapekan. Kris pun sedikit membungkuk dan menjulukan tangannya, hendak menolong Tao berdiri. "Maafkan aku…"

Tak disangka-sangka, Tao menepis tangannya dan berdiri sendiri lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Seharusnya Kris sudah memperhitungkan hal itu terjadi.

Luhan berlari mendekati Kris dan langsung meraih tangan _namja_ itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia melihat tangan Kris penuh bercak merah yang hampir membiru, begitupun pipinya. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Biar aku yang bawa mobil. Kau tidak mungkin menyetir dengan tangan seperti itu."

"Kai, berhenti menguntit kami dan cepat pulang!" teriak Kris sambil mendongak.

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menyebut nama Kai? Bukannya Kai ada di _dorm_? Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Kai sedang bertumpu pada pagar beton pembatas bangku tribun lantai dua. Ia mendecih kesal_. Mau apa bocah itu di sini?_

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Kris memberikan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan. Gadis _brunette_ itu berputar-putar hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok Kai. "_Omo_! Tiffany-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kai di sana?" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Tiffany berada di sebelah Kai.

Tiffany hanya nyengir kuda sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengah di kedua tangannya. Lalu ia berhenti dan mengikuti Kai setelah _namja_ itu menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruh ia segera turun. Tidak ada gunanya mereka bersembunyi di atas lebih lama lagi.

Tao memakai tasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Saat ia keluar dari _gymnasium_, ia bertemu Tiffany. Kakaknya hendak menjelaskan sesuatu, namun Tao terlalu marah padanya sehingga hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa mau mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Tiffany.

"Tao-_ah_! Tunggu kami!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Sehun keluar. "Ayo, Tiffany-_ah_! Adikmu tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian!"

Kai melangkah memasuki _gymnasium_ dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku. "Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Cepat pulang, _Maknae_. Kau masih harus sekolah pagi ini," kata Luhan dengan hanya melirik Kai sekilas. Ia membantu Kris berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang diparkir tepat di samping _gymnasium_. "Jangan buat _member_ lain khawatir," pesan Luhan sebelum masuk mobil dan mobil melaju ke pintu keluar.

Tinggal Kai seorang di sana. Tangannya mengepa di kedua sisi. Giginya bergemeletuk.

_Kalian selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang tidak boleh tahu ini itu. Aku sudah dewasa._

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.356 words**

Saya masih muda, kok. Masih bocah, tapi nggak ingusan. #plak #lagipilekjugalo. Hahaha… saya _line98_. Baru resmi lima belas tahun dan lulus sekolah tiga hari lalu. Hahaha…

Semua _pair_ jadi atau nggak? Um… ikutin aja FF ini ^^

SuLay moment lagi? Maaf gak bisa… bingung mau dimasukin di mana. Tapi saya udah nyiapin satu FF buat nih _couple_, kok. Saya kan anaknya, jadi nggak mungkin menelantarkan emak-bapak virtual saya #plak Saya juga udah bikin FF HunHan Yaoi. Tungguin aja FF ini selesai, baru saya _publish_ ^^ #promosi. Dan untuk _couple_ yang laen, tungguin aja kapan mereka muncul. Entah di FF ini, atau FF lain #plak

Nih, TaoRis udah berantem. Yang menang Kris. Saya baik kan sama si Duizhang~ ^^

Chen ada kok di chapter satu. Dia di China. Hahaha…

_Sad ending or happy ending_? Tergantung dari sisi mana ngeliatnya. Misalnya aja KrisTao dan KrisHan, _ending_nya nanti beda. Ya masa dua-duanya _sad_ atau _happy ending_? Hahaha…

_Thanks to_: Milky Andromeda, anykta, Ryu Que, SiDer Tobat, farahpark, exoticsannha13, PrinceTae, Sehun's Wife, christalice, Lashas Turner, vickykezia23, Viivii-ken, TaoKrisTao, vi, Shim Yeonhae, ZiTao99, fumiwari, chindrella cindy, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert_. #terbarkiss&hug(bukanalbum)~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, June 3, 2013

10.40 P.M.

Published at:

Friday, June 07, 2013

09.51 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	12. Side Story : Maknae's Feeling

"_Maknae_! Berhenti main _game_! Ayo makan!"

"_Maknae_! Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!"

"_Ya_! _Maknae_! Pergi dari kamarku! Kerjaanmu hanya memberantak!"

"Cepat tidur, _Maknae_."

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa EXO harus memiliki _maknae_ sepertinya."

"Itu milikku, _Maknae_!"

"_Maknae_!"

"_Maknae_!"

"_Maknae_!"

"Ugh…"

Kai merapatkan bantal yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia kesal dengan semua _hyung_ dan _noona_nya yang selalu menganak-bawangkan dirinya. Mana enak, sih, selalu dijadikan anak bawang? Disuruh ini itu. Dimarahi seenak jidat. Makanya selama ini Kai selalu melawan dan menjelma menjadi e_vil maknae_.

_Berhenti berperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!_

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Kai, cepat habiskan sarapanmu," kata Kyungsoo.

Pagi ini _dorm_ benar-benar sibuk. Semua _member_ memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, bahkan Chanyeol, Kris, Xiumin, dan Luhan sudah menghilang sejak Kai bangun. Barusan Suho meninggalkan _dorm_. Bisa Kai lihat, Lay sedang memasukkan jaket ke dalam tas _MCM_-nya dan Kyungsoo mengikat tali sepatu. Mungkin hari ini hanya ia yang tidak punya jadwal sehingga ia bisa masuk sekolah.

"Jangan melamun!" hardik Lay saat gadis Changsa itu hendak mengambil minum. "Ayo, Kyung," ajaknya pada Kyungsoo yang baru selesai menyimpulkan pita di sepatunya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kai, kami pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan bawa kunci," pesannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan _dorm_.

"Hm…" gumam Kai meski ia yakin sekali Lay maupun Kyungsoo takkan mendengar.

Kai melirik jam dinding. Baru jam tujuh kurang sepuluh, masih ada waktu empat puluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Kai mengunyah sarapannya pelan-pelan. Ia sangat tidak _mood_ makan pagi ini, mengingat ia hanya makan sendiri dan kejadian subuh tadi.

Kai menusuk-nusuk nasi di mangkuk dengan emosi. _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku paling muda? Mereka selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang harus menurut pada mereka. Aku sudah besar. Januari tahun depan umurku sudah dua puluh tahun._

"_Ya_! Kai! Berhenti mengaduk-aduk makananmu seperti anak kecil!" seru _Manager Hyung_ yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa ia sadari.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kai. _Bahkan _Manager Hyung _pun menganggapku anak kecil,_ keluhnya dalam hati lalu menghabiskan semua lauk tanpa menyentuh nasi. Ia menenggak susunya lalu membuang nasi yang masih banyak dari mangkuknya dan membawa semua peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ayo berangkat," kata _Manager Hyung_ yang dari awal debut EXO selalu mengantar jemput Kai ke sekolah.

Kai memakai blazer kuning sekolahnya lalu menyambar tas nya. Ia mengikuti _Manager Hyung_ turun ke _basement_. Van putih yang kemarin ia curi sudah siap. Ia langsung masuk dan menyamankan diri di kursi sebelah jendela. Kupingnya ia sumpal dengan _earphone_ sementara matanya memandang ke luar.

Kai tidak terlalu memperhatikan sudah berapa lama ia duduk di mobil atau apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Tahu-tahu van putih itu sudah berhenti di depan gedung bertingkat enam warna merah bata, _SOPA_, sekolahnya. Kai segera memasukkan _earphone_ dan ponselnya ke saku jas. Saat hendak turun, suara _Manager _menghentikannya.

"Nanti kau pulang jam lima, kan?" tanyanya.

Kai mengangguk. "Jemput saja di tempat biasa," katanya lalu turun dan menutup pintu mobil.

Seperti biasa, suara histeris nyaring langsung menyapa gendang telinganya. Kebanyakan dari para adik kelas tahun ajaran baru yang berteriak saat ia lewat. Mungkin karena Kai jarang masuk sekolah mengingat bagaimana sibuknya ia dengan EXO semenjak debut.

Kai berbelok ke kiri menuju lift di sudut barat sekolah, bagian dari _SOPA_ yang jarang terjamah oleh para siswa-siswinya. Kebanyakan mereka menggunakan tangga dan lift di _lobby_ utama. Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Kai menggunakan lift ini karena ia sudah menggunakannya sejak tahun pertama bersekolah di sana, dua tahun sebelum debut.

"Tunggu!" seru seseorang saat pintu lift hampir tertutup.

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam segera masuk dan bersandar di salah satu dinding. Kai mengenalnya. Ia Sehun, teman sekelas dan sahabatnya. Mereka sudah lama kenal, namun sekarang jarang berhubungan. Lagi-lagi karena kesibukan Kai.

"Yo! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu," kata Kai menyapa Sehun.

Sehun memandanginya aneh. "Tumben kau bisa bangun. Tengah malam tadi kau ada di sana, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa bangun?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Setahunya Kai susah bangun. Sehun pernah beberapa kali menginap di rumah Kai. Lelaki berkulit hitam itu takkan bangun sebelum jam sepuluh kalau habis bergadang.

"Kalau kau tinggal bersama tujuh orang yang berlagak tua, kau akan tahu," kata Kai tanpa mau menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Bertepatan dengan itu, lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka saat sampai di lantai lima. Kai dan Sehun berjalan bersebelahan sambil mengobrol ringan tentang materi pelajaran yang banyak Kai lewati.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai debut, semakin banyak orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya. Bahkan tak jarang mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkan posisi Kai sebagai teman siapa. Hal itu tidak hanya terjadi di kalangan anak laki-laki. Di lingkungan para siswi malah lebih parah. Setiap hari mereka berdandan, berlomba-lomba menarik perhatiannya.

Padahal sebelum debut hanya ada satu atau dua perempuan yang mendekati Kai. Teman pria Kai pun bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan. Salah satunya Sehun. Makanya istirahat Kai membiarkan Sehun menemaninya duduk menghabiskan makan siang di salah satu meja di bawah pohon trembesi dekat lapangan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan pipi menggelembung penuh makanan.

Kai menggeleng. Ia menyumpitkan tempura lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hanya capek tiap hari latihan."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti dengan apa yang Kai rasakan. "Kapan kalian _comeback_?"

"Rencananya bulan depan. Itupun kalau tidak ada masalah. Aku melihat lengan Kris _Hyung_ biru semua setelah mempertahankan diri dari serangan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu siapa, sih? Kau mengenalnya? Dia ganas sekali. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya," kata Kai.

"Namanya Tao. Dari China. Aku juga tidak tahu dia bisa seperti gorilla lepas kandang. Tapi kalau kau sudah dekat dengannya, dia teman yang menyenangkan," kata Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?" goda Kai.

Sehun menyeruput susunya. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai perempuan seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan menyukainya kalau di dunia ini hanya tinggal dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tersisa."

Kai tertawa sambil menonjok lengan Sehun main-main. "Jahat sekali, kau."

"Kau lebih jahat, Kkmajong. Menolak semua gadis di sekolah. Di angkatan kita saja ada sekitar tujuh puluh murid perempuan. Di kali tiga, berarti kau membuat dua ratus sepuluh perempuan di sekolah patah hati," balas Sehun. "Belum lagi senior-senior dulu."

"Mereka menyukaiku karena aku artis saja. Coba nanti setelah kau debut, mereka pasti lebih menyukaimu. Dulu saja dalam seminggu yang menyatakan cinta padamu ada tiga orang," kata Kai mengingat-ingat masa saat ia dan Sehun masih menjadi murid kelas sepuluh.

Sehun tidak bisa membalas karena yang dikatakan Kai adalah kenyataan.

"Pulang sekolah kau masih harus _training_, ya?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. "Memangnya nanti kau tidak ada jadwal latihan?"

Sehun berdiri sambil membawa nampannya diikuti dengan Kai karena bel barusan berbunyi. Mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas mereka di lantai lima. Mereka mengantre bersama murid-murid lain untuk mengembalikan nampan ke dapur. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju lift yang biasa.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka di gedung utama setelah sampai di lantai lima. Setelah ini mereka punya jadwal kelas yang berbeda. Kai memiliki kelas menari, sedangkan Sehun memiliki kelas _acting_. Kai mengambil kaos dan celana _training_ yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Pulang sekolah kau harus menemuiku!" pesan Kai sebelum kabur meninggalkan kelas dan Sehun yang sedang memegang satu jilid naskah.

Sehun jadi yakin, Kai memiliki masalah. Kalau tidak, Kai bisa jadi lebih rusuh hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai membawanya kabur dari sesi _training_, kini lelaki kulit _tan_ itu malah menyodorkannya sekaleng soju. Jelas Sehun menolak. Mereka baru legal meminum soju tahun depan setelah usia mereka dua puluh tahun. Entah bagaimana cara Kai mendapatkannya, Sehun tidak mau tahu.

"Kau gila, Jong," kata Sehun berkomentar.

Kai tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang mewanti-wanti. Ia tetap meminum sojunya. "Aku benci pada mereka yang tiap hari menganggapku anak kecil! Akan kubuktikan pada mereka kalau aku sudah besar!"

Sehun menarik kaleng soju yang ada di tangan Kai lalu melemparnya ke Sungai Han yang ada di depan mereka. "Kau sudah mabuk!" kata Sehun, "kalau kau ada masalah, cerita. Bukannya mencoba mabuk! Ayo kuantar pulang ke _dorm_-mu!" kata Sehun yang mencoba mengalungkan tangan kiri Kai ke pundaknya namun ditepis.

"Aku tidak mungkin mabuk secepat itu, Oh Sehun. Aku bukan tipe _one shoot_ seperti Lay _Noona_ yang langsung mabuk saat disuguhkan secawan soju," ledek Kai sambil menyebut salah satu nama _member_ EXO.

Sehun mendiamkan. Mungkin Kai baru ingin cerita, karena sejak tadi dia hanya diam. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan tepi Sungai Han yang sepi. Langit sudah kemerahan, pertanda senja. Sudah sejak sejam lalu mereka kabur dari rutinitas harian mereka yang sangat melelahkan.

"Di _dorm_, aku selalu dipanggil _Maknae_. Ya memang aku _maknae_, tapi mereka kan bisa memanggilku dengan nama JongIn atau Kai. Aku lebih menghargai mereka memanggilku Kkamjong, daripada _Maknae_," keluh Kai. "Bahkan tadi subuh, Luhan _Noona_ menyuruhku cepat pulang seperti aku ini bayi yang masih perlu tidur delapan jam."

"Kau memang butuh tidur, Kai," kata Sehun, "Luhan _Noona_ tidak salah."

Kai mendengus. "Kau berkata begitu karena kau menyukainya. Coba saja kau menjadi aku yang bertemu dengannya tiap hari. Dia tidak ada manis-manisnya seperti yang semua _fans_ katakan. Cuma tipe perempuan manja yang egois dan kekanakan."

Sehun tidak dapat membalas. Kai lebih mengenal Luhan dibandingkan dia. Jadi ia terima-terima saja saat idolanya dikatai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _fans_ lihat dari rusa jadi-jadian seperti dia." Kai menenggak soju dari kalengnya yang ke dua. "Mentang-mentang dia salah satu _member_ tertua di EXO, dia seenaknya saja selalu mengataiku anak kecil. Xiumin _Noona_, Lay _Noona_, Kris _Hyung_, Suho _Hyung_, Chanyeol _Hyung_ juga begitu."

"Kyungsoo _Noona_?" tanya Sehun mengira Kai lupa menyebutkannya.

Kai tertawa kecil sambil mengamati rumput di bawahnya. "Mungkin hanya dia yang tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan _Maknae_. Itu pun kalau aku tidak salah ingat," kata Kai. "Tapi, entahlah. Mungkin dia juga menganggapku anak kecil seperti yang lain."

"Kyungsoo _Noona_ pasti mengerti perasaanmu. Dia juga _maknae_, kan?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang siluet samping wajah Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya menyeringai kecil. "Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?" tanya Kai acuh tak acuh. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat ia hendak membuka kaleng ketiganya. "Rasanya aku ingin membuka kedok sok _innocent_ Si Rusa. Menyebarkan foto-foto gendut Si _Mandoo_. Mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Suho _Hyung_ dan Lay _Noona_ berpacaran. Mengumumkan betapa brengseknya Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang suka main perempuan. Dan betapa menggelikannya wajah dingin milik Kris, _leader_ yang sama sekali tidak kukenal!" rancu Kai.

Sehun berusaha kembali menarik kaleng soju di tangan Kai dari pemiliknya. "Jong In, kau harus berhenti minum. Kau mabuk," kata Sehun lalu menumpahkan semua isi kaleng soju terakhir Kai agar temannya tidak minum lagi. "Akan kutelfon Chanyeol _Hyung_ untuk menjemputmu." Sehun meraih ponselnya.

Tanpa berprikemanusiaan, Kai merampas ponsel Sehun lalu melemparnya ke Sungai Han sebagaimana tadi Sehun melempar kaleng sojunya. Sehun syok. Matanya melotot kaget. Itu adalah satu-satunya ponsel yang ia miliki. Mau beralasan apa ia pada orang tuanya? "Kau gila, JongIn!"

Kai tertawa. Dia benar-benar mabuk. "Untuk apa kau menelfon Si Tiang Brengsek yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _Happy Virus_ itu?" tanya Kai sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sehun kemudian berbaring di rumput sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Sehun tidak bisa menoleransi Kai. Ia langsung menarik dan melingkarkan lengan kiri Kai ke pundaknya lalu membopong lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu ke tepi jalan dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan sedang melintas. Sehun tidak peduli pada Kai yang terus meronta minta dibiarkan saja di tepi sungai. Sekesal-kesalnya ia, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu? Ia menyuruh Sang Supir menuju gedung _SM_. Pasti ada _member_ EXO yang sedang latihan atau setidaknya _manager_ mereka pasti ada di sana.

Ia menyuruh supir taksi menunggu sebentar dan meninggalkan Kai di dalam sementara ia masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan. Kebetulan sekali, ia bertemu Kyungsoo di _lobby_ sedang menunggu van yang akan menjemputnya.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_!" panggilnya. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, ia membungkuk beberapa derajat.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_. Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah balas bungkukkan badan. Kyungsoo dan ia memang tidak saling kenal.

"Aku Sehun, teman Kai. Sekarang Kai sedang mabuk," bisik Sehun, tidak mungkin ia membicarakan hal sensitif macam itu di tengah _staff SM_ yang lalu-lalang di sekeliling mereka. "Sekarang dia masih ada di dalam taksi. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya keluar dari sana. Terlalu banyak _fans_ di luar," jelas Sehun. Bias ia lihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat jadi semakin bulat seakan ingin keluar.

"Biar aku pulang ke _dorm_ bersama Kai menggunakan taksi. Kau bisa pulang naik bus, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu hal ini padaku, Sehun-_sshi_." Kyungsoo menunduk beberapa derajat dan dibalas Sehun dengan sedikit gugup.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar. Benar seperti kata Sehun, banyak fans di luar. Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum. Ia pun melihat taksi kuning yang sedang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat Kai sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menyuruh supir taksi menuju _dorm_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun, yang Kai rasakan hanya pusing dan mual. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya dari ruang makan menyerngit jijik. Untungnya ia sudah selesai makan sejak tadi. Kalau sedang makan, mungkin ia akan melewati sarapannya.

"Dia pasti _hangover_," kata Chanyeol, "dia kan tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya."

"Dia memang belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol," kata Luhan. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melirik Kai yang sudah masuk ruang makan sambil menyeka bibirnya. "Masih kecil sudah berani mabuk. Kalau perusahaan tahu, kau bisa tamat."

Kai melirik Luhan sinis. "Berhenti menyebutku anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil," balas Luhan cuek.

Kai langsung membanting sumpit, membuat suasana meja makan seketika mencekam. Enam pasang mata milik _member_ EXO lain langsung mengarah padanya dan Luhan. Kai membalas tatapan itu satu per satu. Namun tatapan paling tajam ia lontarkan pada sepasang iris karamel Luhan yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Kalian seenaknya saja menyebutku _maknae_ dan anak kecil. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _maknae_? Kenapa kalau aku yang paling muda di sini? Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya saja memerintahku ini-itu dan memanggilku _Maknae_. Panggil aku Kai!" seru Kai lantang. Emosi yang selalu ia tahan tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

Selapar-laparnya Kai sekarang, ia lebih mementingkan gengsinya. Ia meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sempat menyentuh makanannya. Ia menuju kamarnya untuk kembali tidur.

Lay dan Kyungsoo yang panik dengan perubahan _mood maknae_ mereka. Kedua _yeoja_ itu berjalan menuju kamar Kai dan Suho yang sudah ditutup Kai. Lay mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya masuk bersama Kyungsoo, diikuti Kris dan Suho di belakang. Chanyeol dan Xiumin menangkan Luhan yang ikut-ikutan emosi di ruang makan.

Kai berbaring sambil memeluk guling. Ia membelakangi para _member_ sambil memainkan ponselnya, seakan tak mendengar mereka.

"Kai, kami minta maaf kalau selama ini kami memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil," kata Lay dan tidak dijawab Kai.

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti perasaan Kai karena Kyungsoo pun _maknae_ di EXO-M. Meski Kyungsoo tidak merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh _member_ lainnya. Kalau disebut imut dan seperti bayi oleh _fans_, itu sudah jadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Kai," panggil Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pundak _namja_ itu. "… Benar apa yang dibilang Lay _Eonnie_, kami minta maaf kalau terlalu memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Sekarang ayo makan. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin sore," bujuk gadis bermarga Do itu.

"Kalau kau ngambek seperti ini malah membuktikan pada kami kalau kau memang masih anak kecil," celetuk Kris. Pinggangnya langsung disikut Lay sementara Suho meninju lengannya. Ia pun meringis karena lengannya masih sakit sejak pertarung dengan Tao.

Kyungsoo memutar otak, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Kai kembali menurut padanya. Ia mendapat ide. "Kai, kau bilang ada film yang ingin kau tonton, kan, minggu lalu? Ayo kita nonton berdua," ajak Kyungsoo dan langsung mendapat pelototan dari Kris. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kalau _fans_ sampai tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya pergi berdua, bisa-bisa rumor tidak sedap mengudara. Bukan tidak mungkin perusahaan akan mengambil langkah tegas untuk memisahkan mereka menjadi dua grup yang terpisah.

"Kurasa dia butuh waktu sendiri. Ayo sarapan, Kyung. Kita masih memiliki jadwal selain mengurusi dia," kata Kris dingin sambil menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke ruang makan.

Benar apa kata Kris, mereka masih memiliki jadwal lain. Lay menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke ruang makan. Kai melirik mereka setelah ia ditinggal sendirian kemudian mendengus.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya yang Kyungsoo janjikan, ia dan Kai pergi menonton film berdua. Mereka sengaja mengambil jadwal _midnight show_ karena mereka berangkat dari _dorm_ jam sembilan malam setelah latihan. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat antusias, sedangkan Kai terlihat antara mau dan tidak.

Kai menyempatkan diri untuk menyambangi sebuah toko ponsel untuk membeli ponsel baru sebagai ganti ponsel Sehun yang ia buang ke Sungai Han. Ia membeli satu ponsel merk lokal keluaran terbaru. Sedikit mahal memang, tapi ini untuk temannya sekaligus permintaan maaf, ia rasa cukup setimpal.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengenakan _tank top_ dilapisi baju basket dan rok mini warna hitam. Rambut panjangnya dikepang dua. Kyungsoo menggunakan helm merah muda di kepalanya. Terlihat aneh, namun itu membuatnya tidak dikenali.

Kai sendiri hanya memakai kaos _Polo_ dan celana panjang. Ia mengenakan bando yang mengangkat semua poni di dahinya dan mengikat rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Kai hampir tidak pernah menggunakan rambut model ini kalau bukannya ingin keluar sendiri. Penyamarannya ini terbukti berhasil.

"Ini," Kyungsoo memberikan sebatang es rasa melon pada Kai.

"Terima kasih," kata Kai sambil mulai mengemut esnya.

Mereka berjalan berkeliling mall. Kyungsoo mulai bicara. "Kenapa waktu itu kau mabuk, Kai?"

Kai menunduk memperhatikan es-nya yang berwarna hijau susu. "Aku kesal selalu dianggap anak kecil. Terlebih Luhan _Noona_ sering sekali mengataiku bocah dan _Maknae_."

"Tapi memang kau yang termuda, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati berusaha menjaga perasaan Kai. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Pasti menyebalkan. Akupun pernah merasa seperti itu," Kyungsoo menepuk lengannya lembut, "bertindaklah sebagaimana kau ingin diperlakukan. Kalau mau dianggap dewasa, berperilakulah dewasa." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Kai terpesona pada senyum Kyungsoo. Jantungnya dipaksa berpacu lebih cepat ketika dua mata bulat itu menyipit dan bibir tebal Kyungsoo melengkungkan senyum manis. Walaupun usia Kyungsoo hanya lebih tua setahun darinya, namun sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan _hyungdeul_ dan _noonadeul-_nya yang lain. Kyungsoo jauh lebih dewasa di mata Kai daripada mereka semua.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengatakan hal ini, _Noona_? Bahkan Xiumin _Noona_ pun tak mau menasehatiku sepertimu." Kai tertawa miris, "Mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan semua tingkahku selama ini, ya?" tanyanya sambil menerawang ke atas.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah kembali melebar, namun senyum belum sirna dari wajahnya. "Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. _Neon… nae joahaneun namdongsaengieyo_." Dapat Kai lihat pancaran mata Kyungsoo begitu jerni ketika mengatakan hal itu. Begitu tulus.

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam jemari lentik Kyungsoo. "_Noona_, aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Mereka berjalan dengan Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. "Aku juga menyukai Kai karena Kai adik lelaki kesayanganku." Mendengar hal itu, Kai langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungso ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan itu, _Noona_. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan. Bukan sebagai kakak dan adik," ucak Kai serius.

Lengkungan di wajah Kyungsoo perlahan berubah menjadi datar. Matanya kembali membulat selama beberapa saat. Tangan mereka masih bertautan karena Kai tak mau melepaskannya. Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap ujung _flat shoes_ yang melapisi kakinya. Ia ragu untuk memandang wajah Kai.

"_Noona_…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," kata Kyungsoo lalu mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Begitu, ya?" bisik Kai lirih. Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Sebagian dirinya menyesal sudah mengatakan suka pada Kyungsoo. Kalau saja ia tidak mengatakannya, suasananya takkan menjadi canggung seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya berusaha jujur dengan tidak membalas perasaan Kai. Kalau ia membalas perasan Kai, ia bisa lebih menyakiti perasaan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Lebih baik Kai sakit hati sekarang, daripada nanti membencinya karena sudah ia bohongi.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak bidang Kai. "Tapi aku akan terus menjadi kakak bagimu. Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah. Atau pada temanmu yang bernama Sehun. Dia juga baik. Dia yang memberitahuku saat kau mabuk," kata Kyungsoo berusaha mengobati perasaan Kai. "Ayo masuk! filmnya sudah mau mulai."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai menuju theater tiga.

Kai tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang ia tonton. Diam-diam selama film berlangsung Kai berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak berkedip memandang layar. Senyum miris terpantri di wajah Kai saat samar-samar ia melihat siluet wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

_Bagaimana kalau kubilang masalahku ada pada perasaan yang tak terbalas ini, _Noona_?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**3.282 words**

Karena saya bosen nyeritain KrisTao mulu, saya bikin_ side story_ ini. Hahaha… enggak, deng. Becanda. Ini memang bagian dari plot meskipun gak ada KrisTao maupun HunHan _moment_.

_Ending-_nya? Liat aja nanti. Hahaha…

_Thanks to_: KyuKi Yanagishita, Milky Andromeda, aiyu. Elfishypinocchiosuju, christalice, SiDer Tobat, jettaome, PrinceTae, fumiwari, Shim Yeonhae, chindrella cindy, evaliner, Guest, Jung Hyun Neul, vi, farahpark, ZiTao99, anykta, Kopi Luwak, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert. Arigato_~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 4, 2013

01.49 A.M.

Published at:

June 8, 2013

10.58 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	13. Chapter 12

Chanyeol menelan makanannya cepat. "Hmm… aku baru ingat!" serunya di tengah keheningan makan malam. Semua _member_ yang duduk mengitari meja langsung menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Aku pernah bertemu perempuan bernama Tao! Dia benar-benar mirip boneka panda milik Kris _Hyung_!"

Mendengar hal itu Kris langsung memasang tatapan tajam yang tidak disadari _roommate_-nya. Luhan menoleh pada Kris. _Selain kami berdua dan Kai, Chanyeol juga mengenal gadis itu?_ pikir Luhan. _Apa Kris bercerita pada Chanyeol?_

"Perempuan mana lagi yang kau dekati, Yeol?" tanya Xiumin sambil terkekeh.

Kai menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sendok. "Selain Baekhyun _Noona_ dan Hyejin, siapa lagi yang kau dekati? Terakhir kau mendekati _trainee_ baru itu, kan? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Dasar _playboy_," ledek Xiumin. Chanyeol menyerang pipi Xiumin sebagai balasan. "Heol! Hehashan hihihu!" kata Xiumin tidak jelas sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol yang mencubit pipinya.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin memang biasa kalau bercanda berdua. _Member_ EXO tidak ada yang tahu ada hubungan apa sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua. Tidak hanya satu ada dua, Chanyeol bisa dibilang dekat dengan banyak perempuan. Sulit mengidentifikasi dia menyukai gadis itu atau tidak. Wajahnya sulit ditebak. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang ramah dan dekat dengan siapa saja.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang malam ini duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengunyah telurnya pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Entah ini perasaan Luhan saja atau memang kenyataan, mata Kyungsoo berubah sendu.

"Kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dengan matanya yang membulat. "Apanya yang kenapa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil yang dipaksakan. "Kau mau tambah lagi, _Eonnie_?" Kyungsoo menawarkan.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali dia main _game_. Biasanya dia duduk di pojokan sambil baca buku pengembangan dirinya itu," kata Chanyeol pada Xiumin seraya duduk di meja makan. Ia mengambil sepotong apel yang ada di piring Xiumin tanpa mendapat perlawanan dari gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu.

Di ruang TV, Kris memegang dua konsol _Wii_ di masing-masing tangan. Ia berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung di depan TV 52 inch. Ia tidak mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Xiumin saking fokusnya pada TV. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak frustasi karena kalah.

"Kau tidak ikutan?" tanya Xiumin. "Oke. Kau payah dalam bermain _game_."

Chanyeol meliriknya. "Aku masih lebih baik darimu." Ia mengambil potongan apel lagi. "Lagipula aku takut diamuk Kris _Hyung_ kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanya."

"Adanya kau yang dikalahkan olehnya," cibir Xiumin. Gadis itu mengambil pisau dan mengupas apel lain. "Kau tidak punya kegiatan hari ini?" _Namja_ itu menggeleng. "Tidak mendekati _trainee-trainee_ baru? Kudengar ada _trainee_ baru asal Amerika." Ia terkekeh sendiri. "Ah ya, aku lupa. Kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris."

"Sial. Aku tidak se-_playboy_ itu. Aku hanya setia dengan satu gadis," kata Chanyeol.

Xiumin menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Benarkah? Memangnya Park Chanyeol bisa setia? Wew… hebat sekali gadis itu bisa menaklukkan _playboy_ kacangan macam kamu." Xiumin memotong apelnya ke ukuran lebih kecil. "Siapa gadis bernasib sial itu?"

"Aku takkan memberitahumu," ledek Chanyeol sambil _mehrong_. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil mengacak rambut Xiumin. "Cari tahu sendiri!" Kemudian kabur.

"Mati saja kau, Park Chan Yeol!" teriak Xiumin kesal karena rambutnya diberantaki Chanyeol. "Dua _mood maker_, kebiasaannya juga sama. Sama-sama tukang berantak." Ia mendengus kesal mengingat Chanyeol suka mengacak-acak rambutnya dan Kai mengacak-acak kamarnya.

Kyungsoo baru pulang latihan saat melihat keakraban Chanyeol dengan Xiumin. Berusaha tidak ambil pusing, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas lalu masuk kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ia sudah terlihat di dapur bersama Luhan. Tumben sekali gadis China itu mau main-main di dapur. Luhan membantunya memotong bumbu-bumbu dasar, sementara ia mengaduk masakan di wajan. Sesekali ia melihat ke ruang TV yang sedang ribut. Sosok _namja_ tinggi dan seorang _namja_ pendek sedang bermain sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kyung, seperti ini? Benar tidak?" tanya Luhan namun tidak dijawab. Gadis _pink_ itu melihat Kyunsoo memandang pada… Chanyeol? "Kyung."

"Eh, iya. Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget. "Cabainya? Iya seperti itu. Sini biar kumasukkan." Ia langsung mengambil alih talenan dan memasukkan semua cabai ke wajan.

Dahi Luhan berkerut bingung. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa kurang dekat dengan _maknae_ EXO-M tersebut. Dari hari ke hari, ia memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo. Selain gadis itu memiliki suara yang indah, ia juga bisa menyanyi sambil menari tanpa kesulitan mengatur napas. Satu hal yang masih ia pertanyakan, kadang ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memandangi Chanyeol.

Luhan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia potong. "Mencium wanginya membuatku ingin makan," kata Luhan tiba-tiba. "Kau belajar masak dari mana?"

"Nenekku, karena dari kecil aku sering membantunya. Selain itu aku juga belajar dari Lay _Eonnie_. _Eonnie_ sangat berani dalam menggunakan bumbu. Dia juga tidak ragu untuk mencampur bumbu-bumbu yang kalau dibayangkan aneh," kata Kyungsoo kemudian membuka _kitchen set_ di atasnya untuk mengambil piring saji dan menuangkan makanan yang baru matang tersebut.

"Lay menjadikan kita kelinci percobaannya," cibir Luhan. "Omong-omong, Lay dan Kai belum kembali?" tanyanya sambil membantu Kyungsoo membawa semua makanan yang sudah siap ke meja makan.

Tanpa disuruh semua _member_ yang ada langsung masuk ke ruang makan. Seperti biasa, mereka pasti ribut. Bukan EXO namanya kalau tidak ribut. Chanyeol memakan lauk mereka dengan lahap. Sesekali ia terlibat adu mulut dengan Xiumin. Saling mengejek satu sama lain adalah pemandangan yang biasa.

"Kau harus makan banyak!" Dengan seenak jidat Chanyeol menyumpitkan banyak udang ke piring Xiumin.

"_Ya_! Kau mau menghancurkan dietku? Teman macam apa kau?" Xiumin mengambalikan udang-udang itu ke piring Chanyeol.

"Pipimu mengerikan!" Chanyeol menyumpitkan udang itu ke depan mulut Xiumin seakan ingin menyuapinya. "Cepat makan!"

"Tidak mau, Tiang!" kata Xiumin sambil mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauh. _Namja_ itu _mengeyel_ dan tetap mendorong udang itu ke mulut Xiumin.

"Yah… Tiang Listrik dan Bakpao bertengkar lagi…" komentar Luhan dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Xiumin. Namun gadis itu tetap melanjutkan adu mulut dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Suho pada Lay. _Namja_ itu mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah memakai masker dan tas.

"Mau ke _mini market_. Kamu mau apa? Nanti kubelikan," jawab Lay setelah menurunkan maskernya.

Dari ruang tamu, Chanyeol bersiul-siul menggoda dua pasangan yang baru merayakan _anniversary_ mereka beberapa hari lalu. "Yang pacaran… manis sekali," ledeknya. Wajah Suho dan Lay memerah. Suho berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap tenang di depan Si _Happy Virus_.

"Kenapa? Iri?" Suho memanas-manasi Chanyeol dengan merangkul Lay mendekat.

"Sudahlah," bisik Lay yang sudah malu sambil menepis lengan Suho dari pundaknya. Chanyeol semakin tertawa melihat penolakan dari Lay. Meski sudah setahun menjalin kasih, tetap saja Lay malu kalau mereka bermesraan di depan yang lain.

Suho dan Lay sudah mengobrol lagi. Chanyeol merasa terabaikan. Malam ini Kai, teman seperjuangannya sebagai _Happy Virus_, belum pulang. Luhan dan Kris–Chanyeol malas mengakuinya–mereka sudah tidur berhubung sekarang jam sembilan malam. Xiumin dipanggil _Manager_ setelah makan malam.

"Kau mau ikut dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba pada Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol bicara padanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, sehingga hanya bisa diam menatap mata Si _Happy Virus_ yang juga melebar saat melihatnya–_anyway_, mata Chanyeol memang selalu lebar.

"Sebaiknya Kyungsoo ikut denganmu," kata Suho. Tidak mungkin dia yang menemani Lay meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali. "Kyungsoo-_ah_, tolong temani Lay, ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Si Pria _Angelic_. "_Ne_," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian memakai sandal dan pergi bersama Lay.

Suho mendudukan diri di samping Chanyeol lalu meraih remote TV dan mengganti-ganti _channel_. "Kau sudah punya pacar, kenapa tidak goda pacarmu saja?" tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho dengan gugup. Suho menyadarinya. "Kau bicara apa, _Hyung_?"

Suho tersenyum kecil sambil melirik _dongsaeng_nya. "Tidak usah berkilah pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar. Gadis Byun itu, kan? Aku pernah melihatmu berciuman dengannya di bawah tangga. Caramu tidak rapi sekali."

Chanyeol langsung bersujud di depan Suho dengan kedua tangan disatukan di depan dada sehingga pandangan Suho terhalangi oleh badan besar Chanyeol. "_Ya, Hyung_. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" pinta Chanyeol memelas.

Sungguh, Suho ingin tertawa saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeka keringat di dahinya. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf pada Suho karena telah membuat latihan kali ini menjadi kacau. Lelaki berwajah _angelic_ itu tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Namun tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Seharusnya mereka sudah selesai daritadi kalau saja Kyungsoo lebih fokus memperhatikan langkahnya.

Mata bulatnya melihat ke sekeliling ruang _dance_. Di tengah ada Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang sedang berlatih berdua. Koreografi untuk salah satu lagu mereka memang membuat mereka menari berpasangan. Dirinya dengan Suho, Kris dengan Luhan, Kai dengan Lay, dan Chanyeol dengan Xiumin.

"Bukan seperti itu!" kata Xiumin frustasi. "Hentakkan kakimu, lalu tarik aku." Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu menoleh pada dua _dancing machine_ yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk karena sudah menguasai gerakkannya. "Lay, Kai, tolong contohkan gerakkannya pada Si Tiang ini."

"Berhenti menyebutku tiang," kata Chanyeol yang tidak ditanggapi Xiumin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kadang ia iri dengan _roommate_-nya karena bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Meski semua orang bilang Chanyeol dekat dengan siapa saja, bukan berarti termasuk dirinya. Ia tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol. Sejak jaman _trainee_ sampai sekarang debut sebagai satu grup dan tinggal di _dorm_ yang sama, ia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bercanda sebagaimana Chanyeol bercanda dengan _member_ lain. Mereka bicara sebatas keperluan saja. Kalau butuh ya bicara, kalau tidak ya diam.

"Nih."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Luhan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke depan wajahnya. Ia menerima sambil menggumam, "_Gomawo_."

Luhan menyamankan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Ia bersandar di dinding cermin dengan kaki diluruskan. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol, ya?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu tersedak. "_Eo-Eonnie_, kau bicara apa?" Wajahnya memerah.

Luhan meneguk minumnya. "Beberapa hari ini aku memperhatikanmu. Menurut hasil pengamatanku, kau menyukai Si Tiang, kan?" Luhan tersenyum jenaka. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Kyungsoo, berniat menggoda Sang _Maknae_ EXO-M. "Kalau suka, katakan saja."

Kyungsoo menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya memainkan tali sepatunya. "Begini saja hubungan kami sudah dingin. Kalau aku menyatakan perasaan padanya kemudian ditolak, hubungan kami pasti semakin beku."

"Apa yang kau suka darinya? Menurutku tidak ada yang menarik darinya," kata Luhan bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dimarahi Xiumin. "Matanya lebar sekali. Giginya padat. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk ukuran _namja_. Yang paling penting, suaranya tidak imbang dengan muka."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan, membuat gadis _pink_ itu bertanya-tanya. "Senyumnya." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini malah menertawakan Xiumin yang tengah marah-marah.

"Omong-omong, kau belum bilang padaku kalau kau menyukainya," kata Luhan lalu tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih merah dari sebelumnya, "tapi melihat jawabanmu tadi, aku yakin kau sangat menyukai–ah tidak! Kau mencintai Si Tiang." Kemudian Si Gadis _Pink_ duduk bersila sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo. "Masa sih kau tidak berusaha mendekati atau mencoba mengobrol dengannya? Siapa tahu dia suka denganmu."

Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut. "Mencintai bukan berarti memiliki, kan? Mencintai berarti melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia. Bisa melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa tetap melihat senyum itu, meski itu artinya menyakiti diri sendiri."

Seketika Luhan bungkam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya mampu menatap sisi samping wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lembut. Ia teringat pada Kris. Teringat pada dirinya. Teringat pada apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

_Apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Apa aku terlalu egois?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.820 words**

Harusnya ini yang jadi _Chapter_ 10. Tapi karena saya merasa agak janggal kalo ditaro di _Chapter_ 10, akhirnya jadi _Chapter_ 13. Hahaha…

Setelah kemaren panjang banget, yang ini malah pendek banget. _Mianhae_~ Harusnya (lagi) ada bagian Kris ketemu sama Tiffany, tapi kan adegannya udah saya pindahin ke _chapter_ lain sebelum ini, terus saya ganti momen SuLay.

Kali ini (lagi-lagi) belom ada KrisTao _moment_. Karena ini FF KrisTao, pasti ada _moment_-nya #yamasaenggak? _Chapter_ depan baru ada KrisTao _moment_ dan semua masalah akan terjawab_. I hope you'll like it_.

_Thanks to_: jettaome, anonim13, vickykezia23, fumiwari, aiyu .elfishypinnochiosuju, christalice, PandaPandaTaoris, SiDer Tobat, Milky Andromeda, evaliner, DevilFujoshi, vi, Shim Yeonhae, chindrella cindy, ZiTao99, AnjarW, Viivii-ken, Yui the devil, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert. Merci_~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

May 29, 2013

11.08 A.M.

Publish at:

June 9, 2013

10.22 P.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	14. Chapter 13

Semenjak perkelahian antara adiknya dan Kris, hubungan Tiffany dan Tao tidak bisa dikategorikan baik. Mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Tiffany ingin minta maaf, namun tak yakin Tao akan memaafkannya. Ia tak cukup berani berkata langsung pada adiknya sekarang. Tao pun terlihat acuh tak acuh akan dirinya.

Ia tak lagi berhubungan dengan Kris. Entah bagaimana kelanjutan ide gila yang ia usulkan pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar Tiffany ingin tahu adalah perasaan adiknya pada dia. Tao bukan tipe orang murah hati yang pemaaf. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memaafkan seseorang.

Diam-diam Tiffany melirik Tao yang terlihat gusar. Sejak sore adiknya bolak-balik kamar sambil memperhatikan jam. _Mungkin dia ada janji dengan Sehun_, pikir Tiffany._ Tapi kalau dengan Sehun, masa dia seperti gadis yang ingin kencan pertama?_

Sungguh, Tiffany ingin tahu. "Ta–"

"Mau ke mana, Tao-_er_?" tanya _Baba_ yang baru selesai mandi ketika melihat putri bungsunya memakai jaket dan ransel. Tiffany langsung mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Main," jawab Tao singkat sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

_Baba_ melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. "Kau tidak ikut makan malam? Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

Tao menggeleng. "Mungkin aku makan di luar. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Tao. "Tenang saja, aku takkan pulang larut!" seru Tao sambil nyengir sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya _Mama_ pada Tiffany. Tiffany hanya menggedik bahu. "Nah, ayo makan."

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Tao berjalan sambil mengamati tiap plang nama restoran yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati di Apgeujeong. Ia menyesal tidak bertanya pada Sehun atau meminta _namja_ itu menemaninya. Ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Wufan setelah kalah kemarin. Mana bisa ia mengajak Sehun ikut bersamanya? Tao yakin Wufan ingin bicara empat mata dengannya.

Tao melirik ponselnya. Sudah hampir jam delapan. Matanya berpendar, dan kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya China yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia melangkah masuk dan langsung disambut oleh seorang resepsionis berpakaian formal. Tao sadar, penampilannya diperhatikan. Tao melihat seisi restoran, hampir semua yang makan menggunakan pakaian formal. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos, jaket, dan celana panjang. Lagipula mana ia tahu Wufan memilih restoran berbintang.

"Selamat malam. Sudah _booking_ tempat?" tanya sang resepsionis.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik ke dalam. "Sudah?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Wu Yi Fan, atau Wufan." Tao menjawab asal seperti kuis TV, tebak-tebak berhadiah.

Sang resepsionis mengecek komputernya lalu mengarahkan Tao untuk mengikuti seorang pelayan menuju salah satu ruangan. Tao hanya mengikuti. Dalam hati ia merasa gugup. Namun ia sudah kalah dan harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Tao melepaskan sepatunya, lalu masuk ke dalam. Wufan ada di sana sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding. Pelayan tadi sudah meninggalkan mereka saat Tao masuk dan duduk berseberangan dengan Wufan. _Namja_ itu sudah memesan segelas jus strawberry untuknya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Tao. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di bawah meja.

Kris mendekatkan dirinya ke meja. Ia diam, berusaha merangkai kata-kata dalam benaknya. Sayangnya meski beberapa menit telah berlalu, ia belum ketemu kalimat yang pas. Ia tahu, ia bodoh dalam bahasa–lupakan kenyataan dia menguasai empat bahasa secara fasih.

"Er… kau, apa kabar?" tanya Kris. Permulaan yang bodoh, Kris tahu itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Tao.

Lagi-lagi mereka kembali hening. Suasana canggung melingkupi mereka. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya, bingung sendiri. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Kris memperhatikan interior restoran yang ia pilih. Harusnya dengan suasana temaram seperti ini menjadi tempat yang sesuai untuk bermesraan, tapi ini malah membuat canggung.

"Kau ingin kujelaskan dari mana dulu?" tanya Kris setelah otaknya benar-benar buntu.

Dahi Tao berkerut. "Kan kau yang ingin menjelaskan, kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"

Kris menarik napas. "Maaf, setelah tiga tahun itu aku tidak pulang ke China," kata Kris. Tao menunduk. Ia memutar-mutar sedotannya. "Aku sudah minta ijin perusahaan untuk pulang. Sebelum ke China, aku pulang dulu ke Kanada karena bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Kau tahulah, aku wajib pulang setiap tahun baru."

Tao mengangguk, mengingat kenangan masa lampau. Rumah Kris selalu ramai ketika tahun baru Imlek datang. Bukan hanya keluarga, tetangga pun diundang. Keluarga Kris memasak dua belas jenis makanan pada malam tahun baru, sembahyang, dan begadang–kebiasaan adat. Kadang kalau bosan, Kris akan menyelinap masuk ke rumah Keluarga Huang lewat pintu belakang dengan membawa setas cemilan khas Imlek.

"Di Kanada, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan gegar otak ringan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hanya melupakanmu dan kenangan selama di China," kata Kris.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tao acuh tak acuh. "Aku mau pulang. Sudah malam." Ia bangkit berdiri sambil memakai tasnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris, Tao melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan, "Datang kembali," yang dilontarkan pelayan-pelayan di depan sana. Ia menyetop taksi yang sedang melintas supaya cepat sampai rumah.

Kris duduk diam di tempatnya. Ia jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan Tao. Ia pun tak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya di mata Tao. Sepertinya rencana Tiffany yang katanya ampuh gagal total. Semua selesai malam ini. Kris tidak punya ide lain.

Kris mendengar suara grasak-grusuk di depannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mendengus sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya. "Mau apa?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan?" tanya Luhan keki. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa, sih? Kau terlihat menyedihkan, kau tahu? Mengemis-ngemis di depan orang macam dia. Kau tidak punya harga diri, hah?"

"Lalu kaupikir, kau lebih baik darinya?" tanya Kris sambil melirik Luhan tajam. Luhan tak bisa menjawab. "Jangan campuri urusanku!"

Kris bangkit berdiri, berniat pergi. Namun lengannya kembali ditahan Luhan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata. "Kau adalah lelaki terbodoh yang pernah kutahu. Dan aku lebih bodoh lagi karena jatuh cinta pada lelaki bodoh macam kau."

Kris diam. Ia tahu Luhan mencintainya. Namun ia hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabat, tak lebih, juga tak kurang. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia hanya mencintai Tao. Tak peduli orang lain berkata apa.

"Aku jadi meragukan, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan," kata Luhan ringan. Luhan melangkah mendahului Kris keluar dari sana. "Menangani perempuan seperti itu saja tidak bisa."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru pulang seusai _photo shoot_ untuk debutnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli burger karena ia belum makan. Terakhir dia makan di sekolah tadi siang. Jelas saja ia lapar.

Saat turun dari bus di halte dekat flat-nya, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti. Ia pun berbalik dan langsung tidak berkutik saat melihat seorang berambut merah muda tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan mata bulat yang bersinar. Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti saat itu.

_Demi apa Luhan berdiri di sini?_ tanya Sehun dalam hati bahkan ia sampai menahan napas dan tidak berkedip. Tanpa sadar, ia mencubit lenganya sendiri.

"Eum… hallo?" tanya Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang masih terpaku padanya karena sejak tadi panggilannya diabaikan.

Sehun akhirnya sadar dan bisa mengontrol dirinya. "N-_ne_?" Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam untung menghilangkan kegugupannya. Selalu begini. Ia akan jadi gagap saat gugup.

"Kau teman Tao, kan? Bisa tunjukkan padaku di mana rumahnya?" tanya Luhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung mengangguk. Sepertinya pemuda sembilan belas tahun ini benar-benar telah tersihir pada pesona seorang Xi Luhan. Bahkan ia tidak menanyakan untuk apa Luhan mencari Tao. Ia langsung berjalan di depan Luhan menuju flat yang sudah sering ia sambangi sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang, memastikan Luhan masih mengikutinya.

Luhan sendiri cuek dengan tingkah Sehun, sudah terlalu amat sangat terbiasa. Ia hanya fokus pada tujuannya, gadis tinggi berperawakan seperti panda. Gadis yang berhasil menakhlukan hati dingin Kris Wu dan membuat _namja_ itu kini seperti orang bodoh.

Sampai hari ini Luhan belum menemukan sisi menonjol pada diri Tao. Dilihat secara fisik, ia lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan lebih mempesona dari Tao. _Apa yang Kris lihat darinya?_

"Di sini," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat.

Luhan menggumam terima kasih lalu menekan bel listrik. Sehun masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sehun tadi.

"Luhan?" seru Tiffany kaget. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa bertemu Luhan secara _live_ di depan flatnya? Bukan dia yang mencari-cari Luhan, tapi Luhan yang datang sendiri! ini bukan_ reality show_, kan? Luhan jauh lebih cantik dari yang ia lihat di TV dan internet.

"Bisa bertemu Tao?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang senyum manis sejuta arti di wajah polosnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi hatinya selama ia memasang senyum manis andalannya.

Tiffany mengangguk. Ia mengajak Luhan masuk dulu, namun Luhan menolak. Tiffany lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk memanggil Tao yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar. Awalnya Si _Baby_ Panda tidak mau dengan alasan sudah mengantuk. Padahal tadi Tiffany masih melihatnya baca komik. Setelah dipaksa, Tao akhirnya keluar.

Tao hanya memutar mata saat melihat Luhan. "Mau apa?"

"Mauku? Mengatakan kalau kau adalah perempuan bodoh yang menyebalkan dan bebal," kata Luhan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket.

Tao sambil bersidekap, bersandar pada kusen pintu. Dalam hati Tao sudah menyuruh dirinya untuk sabar menghadapi perempuan pendek di depannya. "Kupikir kau tahu etika bertamu. Kalau niatmu datang malam-malam mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk mengataiku bodoh, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku malas meladenimu."

Tao berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam. Namun kalimat Luhan selanjutnya membuat ia menegang.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai suatu hari Kris mencintaiku."

Tao melirik Luhan yang tetap memasang wajah tenang. Dadanya terasa panas. Bayang-bayang penuh kecemasan, takut, dan kalut membayangi pikiran Tao. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berkata bahwa segala yang Luhan bilang hanyalah omong kosong. Ia yakin, Wufan–atau Kris–hanya mencintainya seorang. _Wufan Ge hanya mencintaiku_, pikirnya egois.

"Ada apa dengan eskpresimu? Kau marah mendengar kalimatku barusan? Orang tua kami bahkan sudah saling kenal. Siapkan saja baju terbaikmu untuk hari itu."

Sebenarnya ia tidak puas dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Tao. Ia masih perlu melihat yang lebih dari itu.

"Hari apa?" Akhirnya satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Tao.

"Haruskah aku bilang? Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, Tao," kata Luhan.

Tanpa ia tahu, kalimatnya bukan hanya membuat hati Tao seorang menjadi gunda gulana. Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya menyimak semua pembicaraan secara detil. _Namja_ itu masih bertanya-tanya, benarkah Luhan dan Kris memang memiliki hubungan? Selama ini Sehun sering mendengar kabar burung seperti itu di kalangan _fans_.

"Tidak usah munafik dan sok jual mahal," Luhan kembali berkata-kata. Ia yakin, rencananya akan berhasil. "Kalau kau masih ingin melihatnya, cepat kejar Si Bodoh itu ke Sungai Cheonggye sebelum dia bunuh diri." Tao tersentak kaget. Luhan berhasil. "Cepat sana!"

Tanpa pikir lagi, Tao berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang masih mengenakan piyama dan sandal rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berlari di sepanjang jalan. Sungguh, ia tidak lagi dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia kalut. Bagaimana kalau Kris benar-benar mati bunuh diri setelah pertemuan mereka tadi? Selain ia akan menjadi incaran polisi karena dianggap sebagai saksi kunci, ia pasti akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup.

Ia hampir putus asa kala tidak menemukan sosok Kris di manapun. Ia harus berpacu dengan waktu sebelum–

–Itu Kris, kan?

Tao menajamkan pengelihatannya. Iya, itu Kris, sedang bersandar pada pagar beton di salah satu jembatan yang membelah Sungai Cheonggye. Tao berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Kris dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

Kris yang tadi sedang merenung, kaget saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk. Ia mendengar isakan di balik punggungnya. Saat menoleh ia mendapati Tao di sana.

"Ja-jangan bodoh… aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Kumohon jangan," cerocos Tao, tidak dimengerti Kris.

"H-hei, Tao-_er_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil berbalik. Ia mendapati Tao sedang menunduk sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Tangan Kris bergerak untuk menggantikan tugas punggung tangan Tao. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Jangan lakukan itu…" lirih Tao sambil terisak. Ia tetap menunduk.

Dahi Kris berkerut. Baru dua jam lalu Tao mendengar–entah serius atau tidak–alasannya tidak pulang ke China lalu meninggalkannya di restoran. Kini dia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Apa yang terjadi dengan panda kesayangannya ini?

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada lembut. Jempolnya mengelus pipi mulus Tao.

"Tadi Luhan datang dan bilang…" Tao masih sesenggukkan, "… kau mau bunuh diri."

_Luhan_? Tanya Kris dalam hati. Ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu hanya sampai pada tenggorokannya. Ia tidak mungkin merusak suasana hanya dengan menanyakan perihal yang dilakukan Luhan terhadap panda tercintanya. Urusan Luhan bisa ia tanyakan nanti-nanti.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri, Tao-_er_," Kris meyakinkan Tao, "tidak sampai kau memaafkanku terlebih dahulu."

Mata Tao kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menyadari, betapa bodohnya ia selama ini lebih mementingkan gengsi semata. Ia langsung memeluk Kris, menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang membuncang di hati. Ia pun kembali menangis di dada Kris, sedangkan rambutnya dielus lelaki itu.

"_Wo ai ni_, Tao."

"_Wo ye ai ni_."

Kris tetap mendekap Tao meski kini Tao sudah berhenti menangis. Ia tidak peduli bila mereka sedang menjadi tontonan manis bagi beberapa pengguna jalan yang melintas. Ia ingin melepas rindunya pada panda kesayangannya yang selama ini mendiamkan dia.

"Tadi kau bilang aku mau bunuh diri?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. Kemudian Kris terdengar menahan tawa.

Tao pun memisahkan diri dari Kris. Ia bingung pada Si Naga. "_Weisheme_?"

Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao. "Kau percaya saja yang dikatakan Luhan?" Tao mengagguk lagi, membuat Kris benar-benar tertawa lebar. "Maksudmu aku mau bunuh diri di sungai ini?" Kris memutar tubuh Tao sehingga gadis itu menghadap aliran Sungai Cheonggye. "Kalaupun aku mau bunuh diri, aku akan memilih terjun ke Sungai Han atau dari atap gedung perusahaan. Bukan sungai yang dalamnya hanya selutut seperti ini."

Wajah Tao memerah menahan malu. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kris. "Kau menyebalkan, _Ge_!" serunya sambil terus melangkah pulang.

Kris berlari mengejar Tao. "_Ya_! Tao-_er_! Jangan marah lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.248 words**

Sebenernya saya gak terlalu suka sama sifat Tao yang tiba-tiba berubah gitu (antiklimaks yang nggak enak sebenernya. Saya masih banyak belajar tentang ini). Tapi saya suka sama action-nya Luhan. Hahaha… kaya yang saya bilang, dia baik, kan? Next chap, KrisTao dan HunHan #yeah

Chapter 12 kemaren sengaja dibuat supaya bagian Luhan yang disadarin sama Kyungsoo lebih _smooth_(?). Kan aneh kalo tiba-tiba saya certain tentang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol padahal sebelum-sebelumnya fokus di KrisHan. #sebenernyainijugaaneh=="

Rumit? Nggak, kok. Dua _chapter_ kemaren ibaratnya sebagai jembatan buat KrisTao.

Sekuel? Saya belom kepikiran soal itu ._.v

Chen masuk? Saya bingung mau diselipin di mana. Biarkan dia tenang di China. Hahaha…

Yak! Besok _last chapter_. Semoga suka ^^.

Oh ya, karena biasanya last chapter saya lebih suka langsung nulis thanks to, jadi kalo ada pertanyaan bisa langsung PM. Oke? ^^b

_Thanks to_: AnjarW, PandaPandaTaoris, kang hyun yoo, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Viivii-ken, christalice, Eonnie-mu (SelcyMorimoto), aiyu .elfishypinnochiosuju, evaliner, jettaome, Milky Andromeda, SiDer Tobat, Shim Yeonhae, Baby Kim, chindrella cindy, KrisBaek, Yui the devil, dan semua yang sudah membaca, _fave, alert. Gracias_~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, June 05, 2013

02.13 A.M.

Published at:

Tuesday, June 11, 2013

05.59 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	15. Chapter 14

Kris membongkar lemarinya. Kamarnya dan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berantakkan oleh pakaian yang berserakan di mana-mana. Ia bercermin sambil memegang beberapa pakaian di kedua tangan kemudian menggeleng dan mencari pakaian lain.

"Ya Tuhan, _Duizhang_!" pekik Lay kaget saat membuka pintu kamar Kris dan Chanyeol. Ruangan itu tak lebih baik dari medan perang. "Aku tahu kau memang perfeksionis dalam berpakaian, tapi kau tidak harus mengeluarkan semua pakaianmu, kan?" Seruan Lay berhasil membuat _member_ lain penasaran ingin tahu. Mereka berdesakan di ambang pintu.

"_Oh my _Kreassee…" desis Chanyeol.

"Wow… itu jauh lebih berantakkan daripada yang biasa kulakukan," komentar Kai dan langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Xiumin. _Poor_ Kai.

"Dasar. Kencan saja sampai begini. Apa kalian tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Kris diam. Kemudian gadis yang sudah mengecat lagi rambutnya menjadi merah itu sadar dirinya sedang ditatap _member_ EXO di sekelilingnya. "_W-Wae_?"

"Kencan? Kalian mau kencan, _Noona_?" tanya Kai.

Tangan Luhan menjewer kedua telinga Kai. "Sudah kubilang, kau _kepo_, _Maknae_!" Kemudian Luhan kabur ke ruang tengah.

"_Ya_! _Noona_! Aku butuh banyak penjelasan darimu!"

"Minta pada Kris!"

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

**Me Prometa**

® 2013

.

.

.

Keadaan Tao tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris di sana, namun letak masalahnya bukan pada pakaian. Ia bermasalah pada _makeup_. Ia bukan Tifffany yang hampir setiap hari pasti membubuhkan _makeup_. Ia sangat jarang memakai _makeup_. Terakhir kali saat graduasi kelulusan sekolahnya.

Omong-omong, ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama tidak bicara dengan Tiffany.

Tao menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Tiffany sedang berdiri di sana. Perempuan kelahiran 1 Agustus itu mendekat ragu. "Butuh bantuan?" tanya Tiffany. Tao segera mengangguk.

Tiffany berdiri di belakang Tao dengan tangan bertumpu di pundak adiknya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja rias. Ia melihat usaha Tao dalam merias wajah melalui cermin. Kemudian ia mengambil kapas dan _toner_, lalu membersihkan wajah Tao dari _makeup_.

"Kau harus terlihat cantik saat kencan nanti. Menjadi cantik bukan berarti kau berubah menjadi orang lain. Kau hanya perlu terlihat natural dan menjadi diri sendiri. Kuyakin Wufan akan lebih menyukai wajah naturalmu," kata Tiffany sambil fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Kuncinya adalah percaya diri."

Tao memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi dingin dan segar yang dihasilkan dari _toner_ tersebut. Setelah merasa Tiffany sudah selesai dengan kapasnya, ia membuka mata. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan sedikit berwarna kuning pucat.

"Pertama, kau harus menggunakan pelembab," Tiffany memberikan _tutorial_ sambil mengaplikasikan _moisturizer_ di kulit wajah dan leher Tao. "Lalu BB _cream_. Tidak perlu tebal. Lalu _concealer_ untuk mengoreksi noda-noda hitam di wajah." Tiffany memakaikan _concealer_ pada beberapa bekas jerawat Tao, namun tidak pada bagian bawah matanya karena mata itu adalah ciri khas Tao. "Baru bedak."

Meski tidak membalas, Tao menyimak bagaimana Tiffany menjelaskan cara ber_makeup_. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kepiawaian Tiffany dalam mempercantik wajah. Mulai dari cara ia memakaikan _eyeshadow_, mengoreksi bentuk alis, memakai _mascara_, _blush on_, dan terakhir _lipgloss_.

"Aku memakai warna _pink_ supaya kulitmu tidak terlihat pucat," kata Tiffany. "Selesai."

Tao memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Hasilnya berbeda sekali dengan yang ia lakukan. Lebih natural. Hampir terlihat seperti tidak memakai _makeup_. Yang Tiffany hanya mempertegas bentuk wajahnya, bukan mewarnai wajah seperti yang Tao lakukan.

Tao memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tiffany. "_Jie_, _xie xie_. Maaf aku mendiamkanmu selama ini. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena membantu aku dan Wufan _Ge_ supaya bisa berbaikan." Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Tiffany.

"Kau ini, sepertinya memang suka cara keras, ya? Sampai Luhan memanas-manasi kamu, kau baru sadar dan mengejar Wufan," kata Tiffany. "Kau juga harus berterima kasih pada Luhan. Kalau tidak adak dia, mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih mendiamkan Wufan."

Tao merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat Tiffany. "Luhan memanas-manasiku? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Tao tak mengerti.

Tiffany tertawa. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Dia bilang orang tua mereka pernah bertemu, kan? Padahal di salah satu wawancara majalah, Luhan pernah bilang kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia SMP. Dia hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya."

Seketika Tao merasa sudah dikerjai dua kali.

Tiffany kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao. "Sana berangkat! Jangan terlambat dan membuat Wufan-mu tercinta menunggu terlalu lama," goda Tiffany membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Tao. "Jangan lupa setelah pulang nanti cerita-cerita, ya!"

Tao bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu, hubungannya dengan Tiffany sudah membaik. "_Jie_, terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berdiri di samping Kris. Sore ini Kris terlihat tampan–_by the way_, dia memang tampan. Ia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana denim panjang. Lagi-lagi ia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Hampir-hampir Tao tidak mengenali kalau saja Kris tidak menghampirinya lebih dulu.

Mereka turun dari _subway_ di _Line_ 2. Tao mengikuti Kris dengan sedikit kesulitan karena banyak orang di stasiun. Tao bisa saja terpisah dari Kris kalau lelaki itu tidak cepat-cepat meraih tangan kanan Tao dan menautkan jemari keduanya.

"Jangan sampai terpisah," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Tao langsung memerah. Ia baru menyadari sisi tampan Kris yang selama ini selalu ia abaikan. _Pantas saja _Jiejie_ dan banyak perempuan di luar sana mengidolakan Wufan _Ge_. Ternyata dia tampan._ Tao menunduk, lebih memilih memperhatikan langkahnya. Tanpa ia tahu, Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Jujur saja, Tao tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana kencan mereka. Ia hanya menyanggupi saat Kris mengajaknya kencan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan karena langit yang mulanya masih terang, kini berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi oranye.

"Kita mau ke mana, _Ge_?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Kris menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat jelas sekali dari posisi mereka. "_Jamsil Baseball Stadium_. Kita akan menonton baseball."

Hati Tao terasa mencelos. Padahal semalam ia sudah bermimpi akan memiliki kencan yang manis di sebuah taman bermain seperti _Lotte World_ atau _COEX Aquarium_ seperti pasangan-pasangan yang ia lihat di banyak drama. Menonton pertandingan baseball sama sekali tidak masuk dalam bayangannya. Namun Tao tetap mencoba tersenyum agar Kris senang.

Tanpa Tao sadar, sebenarnya Kris sudah tahu kalau mungkin rencana kencannya tidak sesuai harapan Tao. Namun ia ingin menunjukkan sisi ajaib dari Korea Selatan yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh Tao. Katakan ia jahat karena ingin meracuni pikiran polos Tao dengan hal yang iya-iya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam stadion dengan tangan masih bertautan. Kris mencari kursi bernomor yang sama dengan tiket mereka. Beruntung mereka mendapat posisi menonton terbaik. Tao lalu duduk di samping Kris. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang menyadari kehadiran Kris.

Mereka masih menunggu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Tao tidak pernah mengira bahwa warga Korea Selatan sangat antusias dengan baseball. Suasana stadion sangat ramai dan sesak. Kris merangkulnya dengan posesif saat tahu orang yang menempati kursi di samping Tao adalah laki-laki. Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Tao kembali memerah akibat tindakan Kris.

Akhirnya pertandingan di mulai. Kedua tim saling bersiap. Seorang perempuan–artis lokal sepertinya–menjadi pembuka pertandingan. Ia memegang bola dan melakukan lemparan sebagai pembuka acara. Lalu seorang _pitcher_ dari tim ber_jersey_ putih masuk menggantikan perempuan itu.

Awalnya Tao hanya menatap bosan pada jalannya pertandingan. Ia mencoba mengikuti pertandingan dan malah gregetan sendiri dengan tim yang ia dukung, pemain ber_jersey_ biru. Ia mendengus lemas saat tim dukungannya gagal memukul bola yang dilempar _pitcher_ lawan.

Kris mengamati Tao sambil tersenyum. Tao benar-benar larut dalam euforia yang diciptakan seisi stadion. Gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menguap bosan karena awal pertandingan yang terbilang membosankan. Tao bahkan ikut-ikutan teriak seperti penonton lain. Pandanya benar-benar lucu.

"Kenapa, _Ge_?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba saat ia menoleh ke arah Kris dan Kris sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seru, kan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk antusias. Mereka berdua lalu ikut berteriak saat tim yang mereka dukung menciptakan angka.

Tao memegang tangan Kris erat ketika sembilan _inning_ sudah berlalu dan skor imbang. Artinya _inning_ akan ditambah _inning_ kesepuluh, penentu kemenangan di antara kedua tim. Tao dan semua penonton lain di daerahnya langsung berdiri saat tim dukungan mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Saking bahagianya Tao, secara refleks ia memeluk Kris sebagai luapan ekspresi kebahagiaannya.

"Jantungku sudah deg-degan kalau-kalau tim yang berseragam biru itu kalah!" kata Tao semangat. "Aku tidak mengira kalau pertandingannya akan semenarik ini. Lain kali kita pergi menonton lagi ya, _Ge_?" ajak Tao sambil menoleh pada Kris yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

Entah bagaimana, Tao merasa suasana stadion mendadak agak hening. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja, namun ketika melihat ke sekeliling, ia mendapati banyak orang sedang berciuman dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tao langsung menunduk malu melihat pemandangan frontal di depan matanya.

Ia menoleh pada Kris saat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Kris. "Mau mencobanya?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk layar LED besar yang tadi menunjukkan skor, kini bertuliskan "_KISS TIME_".

Wajah Tao memerah. Kemudian ia berjinjit sedikit, mengecup pipi tirus Kris sekilas. Sebelum ia benar-benar kembali pada posisinya, Kris menahan tubuh Tao lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Sebuah ciuman kecil yang mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku lagi," kata Tao setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tao mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

Ibu jari Kris terangkat untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Tao yang basah. "Aku, Wu Yi Fan, takkan meninggalkanmu, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao kembali mengecup bibir Kris. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang menempelkan bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berada di atap gedung lama perusahaan yang sudah tidak terpakai, bangunan yang dulu menjadi saksi kehidupan jaman ia masih _trainee_. Ia menerawang pada langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Mengira-ngira apa yang sedang Kris dan Tao lakukan saat ini.

Ia belajar dari Kyungsoo untuk merelakan orang yang dicintai bahagia dengan orang yang mereka kasihi. Namun ia tidak tahu bila melepaskan seorang yang dicintai bisa sesakit ini rasanya. Seperti dipaksa makan sepuluh pil obat pahit sekali telan ditambah meminum ramuan-ramuan herbal yang rasanya mungkin takkan hilang di lidah meski telah meminum bergelas-gelas air.

Hidup selalu terdiri dari dua sisi. Menyakiti dan disakiti. Saat kau meraih kebahagiaanmu, di sisi lain kau akan menyakiti pihak lain. Begitu pula saat orang lain meraih kebahagiaannya, mungkin kau akan merasa disakiti di satu sisi. Kalau tidak seperti itu, namanya hidup tidak seimbang, kan?

Dalam hidup, untuk meraih sesuatu selalu terjadi pengorbanan di baliknya. Luhan mengorbankan perasaannya, namun ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia raih saat ini.

Luhan menarik keluar sekotak rokok yang waktu itu ia rampas dari Kris saat mereka di China. Ia menyimpan rokok itu baik-baik dalam tasnya tanpa sepengetahuan _member_ lain. Makanya ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang membuka-buka tasnya.

Ia memutar-mutar rokok tersebut sambil menggumam pada diri sendiri, "Katanya dengan merokok, perasaan jadi ringan."

Ia mengambil pematik api lalu menyulut ujung rokoknya. Mulanya ia terbatuk-batuk saat menghisap gulungan tembakau tersebut. Matanya perih karena asap. Namun ia tetap keras kepala dan menghisap rokoknya hingga ia mulai merasa terbiasa meski lidahnya terasa pahit luar biasa.

"_Noona_, kumohon, jangan merokok," ucap sebuah suara.

Luhan menjepit rokok tersebut di antara dua jarinya saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut warna-warni pelangi sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya. Ia mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun, aktor dan model pendatang baru yang debut belum lama ini dengan Yoon So Hee melalui MV terbaru EXO.

Luhan mendengus. "Artis baru. Sana kembali pada _manager_mu," kata Luhan kemudian kembali membelakangi Sehun dan menghisap tembakaunya.

Ia memejamkan mata, mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat Sehun selanjutnya. "Biar aku yang menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Terserah kalau kau ingin menghajarku sampai babak belur atau bagaimana, aku akan menahannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan sentuh barang-barang semacam rokok. Wajahmu… terlalu polos untuk barang seperti itu."

Luhan menertawakan wajahnya sendiri yang banyak orang bilang _baby face_. "Wajahku tidak sepolos diriku, kalau kau mau tahu," jawabnya lalu mematikan puntung rokok yang sisa setengah.

"Aku yakin sebenarnya kau tidak seperti ini. Kau baik, _Noona_," kata Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Seringai terlukis di bibir Luhan. "Sebaik itu kah aku?" Luhan bangkit berdiri sambil memasukkan kotak rokoknya ke saku celana. Ia berjalan melewati Sehun menuju tangga. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai sakit hati denganku. Aku tidak memintamu."

"Akan kubuktikan, suatu saat kau akan melihatku, _Noona_!" seru Sehun lantang sambil berbalik menatap punggung Luhan yang sudah mulai menuruni tangga.

"Berusahalah," balas Luhan singkat. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah itu sebuah persetujuan atau ejekan.

Tanpa diketahu _namja_ sembilan belas tahun itu, saat ini Luhan sedang tersenyum kecil.

.

.

_Berusahalah, Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup memang tak semanis dongeng.

Namun keduanya memiliki persamaan. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki _happy ending_.

Bila kau belum menemukan _happy ending_, maka itu bukan akhirnya.

.

.

.

**DONE**

.

.

.

**1.969 words**

_Big Thanks, Kiss, and Hug for_: AnjarW, BABYJEWELs, BbuingBbuingtao, ChoiHyoSoo, ChrisAidenicKey, EXOST Panda, Haehyuk addict, HunHan TaoRis, Jewels97, Just Call Me Guest, Kim Soo Hyun, KissKris, KrisBaek, Lishas Turner, Milky Andromeda, PearlWonkyu, Qhia503, Ryu Que, Sehunhan, Shin Zi Tao, SiDer Tobat, TaoHyun Addict, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, amyeka, arvita .kim, christalice, exoticsannha13, eziihsynyster .partydorkenggaforrever, fallforhaehyuk, farahpark, fumiwari, hyebyungl, kisseuol, kyung .kyungie, leecho91, mairavelia, meyris .love, queenshipper, ru-ei, vickykezia23, AfChanSNSH, BoraSISTARK, Hima Sukasa-chan, Izca RizcassieYJ, KyuKi Yanagishita, LittleZhao, Visual4, XiuBy Panda Tao, ZoeKyu, diahmiftachulningtyas, dian deer, lingpark, mbaAjier, renachun, SelcyMorimoto, KRISme, Peach panda, ZHNML, Maudy, Jung hae-jin, DevilFujoshi, Song Hye Soon, putchanC, ZiTao99, Asha lightyagamikun, PrinceTae, 7D, Guest, githa, Yui the devil, Viivii-ken, meyy-chaan, ndah .ddocghiel1, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, Baby Kim, Jung hyun neul, Istrinya Sooman, shinminkyuu, ichigo song, aiyu .elfishypinnochiosuju, anykta, Jascie'z Kim, Guest, chindrella cindy, vi, TaoKrisTao, Kopi Luwak, Guest, jettaome, evaliner, anonim13, KrisBaek, kang hyun yoo, pandragon, UnknownBanget, rin, dan semua yang sudah membaca.

_**XOXO 3**_

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 5, 2013

09.19 A.M.

Published at:

June 12, 2013

09.23 A.M.

**Me Prometa © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
